Never Meant To Be A Liar
by dadiladila
Summary: The only reason Bianca befriended Alison Dilaurentis was to get closer to her brother, Jason. Never did she ever imagine it put her under questioning when Alison went missing, broke her heart when Jason bailed on her a month later, or unleashed a psycho stalker who knew every detail of her life. Was Jason really worth the mess she was dragged into? Jason/OC
1. Can Never Come Back To Before

_**NEVER MEANT TO BE A LIAR**_

_**by Dadiladila**_

**_~What happens when the secrets you buried are now being peeled apart one by one~_**

* * *

_Just finished catching up PLL and just can't get Jason out of my mind. Gosh, he is such a hottie! So here goes another additional Liar who's involved with Jason Dilaurentis :D_

_I don't own Pretty Little Liars, though I do own my OC, Bianca Lexington._

_Hope you guys enjoy the story! :)_

* * *

**_Can Never Come Back To Before_**

This wasn't how her plan for high school was.

Her parents finally allowed her to date, with few rules of course. One of which was that they had to know who it was and not finding it through Rosewood's gossip channel. They wouldn't make any objection or complain. She had to experience the feeling of falling in love for the first time, her mother said. And she found him, way before her parents gave the green light.

It was Jason Dilaurentis.

Bianca was not stupid. She knew the rumor following him, that he always had parties every weekend where he got drunk and high all the time. Or that the crowd he was hanging out was not the sort any parents wanted their child to be associated with. She knew how dangerous hanging around people who indulged things like that. But when Jason was sober, which was quite rare, he was quite kind and caring.

The first time she noticed him was when she had trouble loading grocery bags to the car and he helped her out. They didn't exchange words or anything. He simply swooped in next to her and started loading the bags into the car. And to be honest, she was really shocked at that time and only managed to stammer out a thank you. Since then she somehow started seeing him in town.

That was when Bianca wanted to find out more about him. There had got to be something more in him than the party boy of Rosewood. But there was no way she could get into his crowd without getting unwanted attention to herself. And she was not sure if she was the party type of girl or if she could handle drinking.

So she tried befriending Jason's little sister, Alison. It was hard to get close to her. Alison was the Queen Bee of Rosewood High. _Everyone _wants to be her friends. She had to literally compete with the whole school for her attention. But Bianca wouldn't surrender. Being friends with Alison was the only opening she could get to be closer to Jason. If she was Alison's friend, it wouldn't be weird that she would come visit their house randomly and 'accidentally' met Jason there.

That was what her high school supposed to be. She was supposed to be having fun with her new friends after Alison welcomed her into her little clique. She was supposed to be all loving with her first boyfriend, when finally, _finally_, she started going out with Jason.

But in one night, everything in her life was turned upside down. Alison went missing when they were doing sleepover in Spencer's barn for one last time before school started. Since then Bianca suddenly found herself spending more time in the police station, remembering cops' name more than she planned to in her entire life, and learning the quirks in the police station more than she felt comfortable to. Her house, along with Alison's other close friends, were surrounded by reporters trying to find out more about Alison's disappearance. The whole town was watching her every move.

Since then, Bianca couldn't sleep, tossing around in her bed from nightmare whenever she closed her eyes. Her grade went down because she couldn't concentrate on school anymore. She was really afraid walking alone in the dark, scared that what happened to Alison would happen to her as well.

Just as she started to get accustomed to this new life she was subjected to, the Dilaurentis crushed her world again. They just packed up their belongings and moved away from Rosewood one night, taking Jason away with them. He didn't even say goodbye to her or even called her afterwards to explain. It was as if those months they spent together was nothing in his mind. As if the times she spent at Dilaurentis house after Alison went missing, helping out as much as she could, was insignificant enough to warrant his goodbye.

He left her behind in Rosewood alone, enduring the pitiful looks and whispers people gave her everyday. Just when she desperately needed her boyfriend to be there with her, to make her feel stronger, he disappeared. In just one night, she lost her boyfriend, her close friends, and her normal life.

All was because Alison disappeared.

* * *

One year later and Alison still kept haunting her life. The news about her disappearance kept appearing in local newspapers or televisions especially nearing the one year mark. The whispering had already toned down and Bianca no longer had to walk through hallway without receiving weird looks from the others. But it was different now. She was no longer part of the clique who ruled over the school. Aria was gone to Iceland, Hanna suddenly transformed into the next Alison together with Mona, Emily spent more and more time in her swimming club and with Ben, and Spencer... well, she was just like the usual Spencer, unless this time she was Bianca's new study buddy.

Spencer was the only one she was still hanging out in and out of school with ever since that night Alison disappeared. Since their group's fallout, Bianca focused more to build up resume for her college application. Hanging out with Spencer really helped it out since they both were thinking for the same thing. Although she still had hard time coming over to the Hastings even after a year, with their house was in front of the empty house Dilaurentis left behind. There was no more Jason lounging in the porch with his beer, grinning at her when she passed there and beckoning her to come over. No more sneaking into his room when they had sleepover at Alison's or Spencer's.

Sometimes Bianca wondered if those times really happened, if Jason was really with her. It had been a year since she was in his embrace and she started to forget everything about him that she thought everything was just in her imagination. She forgot sometimes how he usually took his coffee or what his favorite dessert was. To make it worse, she didn't even remember the last time he said he loved her and their last kiss. Everything that she took for granted about him started to disappear from her mind. It went hazy on her memory the feeling of his lips pressed with hers, how safe she felt when he had his arm around her, and how complete it was to have him inside her.

Yet it still managed to leave strong imprints in her mind that made her uncomfortable hooking up with someone else.

"...hear me? Earth to B? Helloo?"

Bianca snapped her head to see Spencer glaring at her with her hand on hips. "Oh sorry, what?"

"You do realize it's really creepy staring at an empty house like that, right? Jason wouldn't come back even if you stare that hard."

"Oh shut up," she threw the pillow at Spencer who grinned back at her. "What did you say earlier?"

"Melissa is going to show off her fiancee tonight. Can we please go to mall and find an outfit for me?" Spencer grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the bed when Bianca looked doubtful, "come on!"

"Fine, fine. Let's go."

Over the year Bianca found out that shopping alone with Spencer meant straight to business, no sidetrack or anything. It had to be efficient and less time consuming, grabbed what they needed and bailed out of there asap. Not that she was complaining. She had lost interest on dressing up lately, much to her mother's horror. But sometimes it made her missed those times when Alison was still around. Even though she never liked the way Alison criticized their fashion style, especially Hanna, it was fun fooling around together in the changing room, playing dress up with them. Or sneaking away in between racks to meet Jason, stealing one or two kisses, while the girls were busy comparing their choices.

Bianca glanced at her friend who was busy trying out blazers and sighed. The Hastings really had something on with blazers. She swore ninety percent of Spencer's wardrobe was blazers and casual business styles. "Please, can you just drop that blazer craze _just for _this once? You need to step up to compete with Melissa. Come on," she grabbed her hand and tried to pull away from blazer racks. "Let's get you a dress or something. Oh, we can go to my mum's store."

"What? No way!" Spencer tried to struggle away from her hold. "That blazer should look good with that grey skirt I put on hold."

"I'm definitely not going to let you do that! Ooo, how about this dress?"

Spence glanced at the dress briefly before scowling at her friend, "when did you ever see me with that kind of dress before? And it's family dinner, B, not a cocktail party." She grabbed the dress to return it back to the rack. "Okay, help me find the matching top for it. Now," she added when Bianca was about to protest again.

"Well well well, I can't believe Spencer Hastings and Bianca Lexington actually have time for shopping." They turned around in surprise only to find Hanna standing behind them, smiling widely. "I mean, Spencer interning for the mayor, B is in some lab I can't even pronounce, taking classes in Hollis, and Spence even redoing the barn. And in your leisure moments, you both facebook and tweet."

"You know us. We like to keep it busy."

Bianca rolled her eyes before pulling Hanna into a hug and smiled, "and I see you spend yours sunning and shopping."

"Tweet tweet."

"Did you see the paper today?"

They flinched hearing Spencer's question. Bianca had been trying to completely avoid the topic, even left the house before her parents woke up in case they decided to cuddle her again. Beside her, Hanna's smile froze and she sighed. "yeah."

"I can't believe it's been a year."

"Do you remember what Ali said that night, about our secrets keeping us close?" Spencer suddenly said, glancing at Bianca who shrugged. She was not there that night most of the time. "I think it was the opposite."

Bianca glanced between her friends, noticing the tense mood between three of them, "but for a more pressing matter," she rested her hand on Hanna's shoulder, "can you please help me convince her that she really need to stop stocking on blazer and buy this red top _or _the navy dress instead?"

"What's the occasion?"

Spencer threw an exasperated look at Bianca before sighing, "family dinner. We're meeting Melissa's fiancee."

"He's a med student I heard, so we really need to upgrade her."

"Totally agree," Hanna grabbed the white shirt away from Spencer's grip before pushing the red top to hers, "you need to turn heads _to _you, not the other way around. See you around the playground, girls."

Bianca shook her head with a smile when Hanna turned around and left them. "Isn't it amazing how much she changed over a year?" she glanced at Spencer, "somehow I feel like we're the only one who doesn't change that much."

"Oh please." Spencer said, rolling her eyes, "you're suddenly up neck to neck against me in class and awards after a year. If that's not a huge change, I don't know what to call it."

Her smile faltered for a moment remembering what changed her a year ago before Bianca shrugged that thought away and turned her attention back to the clothes rack. There was no need to dwell in the past for too long as it would only open up the wounds she tried to forget. But still her mind couldn't help but wandering back to Jason. It had been almost a year already and there was still no contact from him at all. Bianca took out her phone, wiping few drops of tears on her cheek, and scrolled through her contact list until she found Jason's name. Her fingers hovered hesitantly over the call symbol for a moment before she stored her phone away.

Was she really that easy to forget?

* * *

If Bianca earlier thought they would have a quiet year this time for a change, then she was completely wrong.

It was few nights after the school started. Bianca was annoyed with the way her mother hovering over her dinner and so she decided to go to Spencer's house instead. She'd rather be subjected to a whole night of finishing their reading assignment ahead of schedule than her mother harping around about her weight. But just as she turned on the corner towards Spencer's house, lines of police cars and ambulance sped through the road leading towards the same direction. Fearing something happened to Spencer, Bianca quickened her pace and sprinted towards the house, only to find that it wasn't the Hastings those people went to.

The crowd was surrounding the St. Germain's house, where Jason and Alison resided before.

Bianca easily found Spencer in the crowd, standing near the front yard, with Aria next to her and made her way towards them. "What happened? Is the new family okay?"

Aria shrugged her shoulder, "I have no idea. I just saw them bringing out a body bag. I heard the cops take Hanna to the police station today."

"You don't think she'd ever talk about..."

"─the Jenna thing?" They turned around in fear only to sigh in relief when it was Hanna. "We made promise."

Bianca glanced back to the ambulance and watched it left the scene. Everyone around them whispered that the body they just found was Alison. Was it possible? Her blood ran cold when she realized Alison had been in Rosewood the whole time, only she was in six foot under. Bianca glanced around nervously, knowing what this situation entailed to them. If Alison's body was buried in that backyard all this time... it had to happen during that night and someone did that to her. Alison was dead when Bianca was few feet away from her.

The question was: did that person only target Alison or was it just a random attack?

Her body shivered when that question sprung into her mind. Suddenly Bianca didn't feel safe in this road anymore even though she was surrounded by many people. She mumbled out goodbye to her friends before running back to her house, away from the prying eyes of strangers. The sooner she got home, the safer she would feel.

A loud ping distracted her from the horrible scenarios playing in her mind. Bianca took out her phone, thinking it was probably her mother telling her to go home.

**Blocked ID: **_Prep up those lips, Juliet. Your Romeo is coming home. You're welcome. Oops, forgot that he was never yours, -A_

Bianca frowned reading the text. If she hadn't heard about the body, she would have thought it was Alison. After all, it was Alison's favorite thing to play games with them. But this text couldn't be from her.

So who the hell was A?

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go to the funeral?"

Bianca glanced to see her mother staring at her full of worry so she hugged her briefly. "I'll be fine, mum. I need this closure. Besides it would be rude to Alison's family if I didn't come to pay my respect."

"I know that, honey. I just... I really don't want you to be depressed, seeing her body... and," her mother sighed, caressing her cheek, "meeting Jason again."

A smile crept up on her face, "I'm not _that _fragile, mum. Jason might be my first boyfriend but I think I can handle him for a day or two. Come on, we will be late."

But she knew how obvious it was to know she was lying. She was sure her stiff smile already gave her away since her mother still looked at her dubiously. When the church was on her view, Bianca could feel her heart thumping hard against her ribs and her stomach twisted around. Could she really do this? Entering the church and stared at Alison's dead body. Reuniting again with Dilaurentis family, _with _Jason, and watching them grieved for her death. She felt a hand touched her shoulder and glanced to see her mother with the same worried expression, looking this close to pull her back to the house and lock her in until everything was gone.

So Bianca fixed her head back towards the church, not wanting to lose this only chance she might get. What she said earlier was partially right. She _really _needed a closure. Although maybe not from Alison, like the others who went to the church. No, she needed her closure from Jason. She needed to hear his explanation, why he did what he did a year ago. And if it really had to come to that, she wanted him to say goodbye properly so she could move on.

Even with that determination, Bianca still wasn't prepared when she stepped in the church and easily spotted Jason in the crowd, standing next to his mother. He was completely different than the last time she saw him. Gone was his long unkempt hair and the scruff that made her tickles sometimes when they kissed. Now he wore black suits, instead of his normal long shirt and jeans. In front of her was no longer Jason who partied almost every day. She couldn't even find any trace of Jason she fell in love with. This version of Jason... he looked like a stranger with a familiar face for her instead.

"Bianca!" Mrs. Dilaurentis was the first one who noticed her and beckoned her to come over, causing Jason to turn towards her as well, "thank you for coming, honey."

Bianca forced a smile and hugged her, avoiding Jason's stare on her, "I'm so sorry for your loss, Mrs. Dilaurentis."

"Thank you, Bianca. You're always a sweet girl to us, even after..." Mrs. Dilaurentis glanced at Jason briefly, "I asked the other girls to sit together up front. It's what Alison would have wanted."

"Yes, of course. I'd be honored." She hugged Mrs. Dilaurentis once more before walking towards the front where she saw the other girls already sat in the front. Her heart was beating hard when she passed Jason, her head bowed down to avoid glancing at him. She almost stumbled on her step when she felt his fingers brushed hers lightly. Didn't dare to see his expression, Bianca quickened her pace and leave the Dilaurentis family.

Spencer was the first one who noticed her tense expression. "B? What's wrong?" Then she noticed Jason was stealing glances towards their direction and realized what was happening. "Come on," she said, pulling Bianca's wrist so she could squeeze between her and Aria. "You okay?" she asked quietly as Bianca nodded her head slightly and rested her head against hers.

Bianca closed her eyes, tuning out the conversation around her. Her heart was still beating hard from earlier. For the first time in a year, they were standing really close to each other. And that slight brush... she sighed, still couldn't wrap her mind around it. Was it just coincidence that their fingers touched each other? As much as she wanted to turn her head around, Bianca couldn't find the courage, too scared of the rejection. Too scared to find out that it was just her imagination.

Was it really wrong of her to think more about Jason when Alison's dead body lying in front of her?

"...B? How about you?"

Aria's voice pulled her back to reality. "Hm? What? Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Did you get text from A as well?"

Bianca opened her mouth to answer when a buzz from her phone distracted her.

**Blocked** **ID:** _If only they knew you worried more about meeting the brother again instead of grieving for the dead sister -A_

She quickly shot up towards where Jason sat and almost squeaked out when she caught him staring at her. And it was the kind of stare he had before he pulled her into a long making out session. It reminded her what made her fell for him for the first time. And just for that moment, Bianca desperately wished she could just forget what he did to her.

* * *

_**Last Year, Few Weeks After Alison Disappeared**_

_**Dilaurentis House**_

_Bianca knocked on the door repeatedly but there was no sound coming out from behind it. There was no way they were all still sleeping right now. She came later than usual today, not that they were keeping appointment or anything. But at the very least Mrs. Dilaurentis should have up and about right now. Frowning Bianca tried to knock once more. She should've just accepted the key Mrs. Dilaurentis tried to offer her few days ago, but she felt like she was intruding too much into Alison's place in her family._

_When there was still no answer from inside, Bianca glanced around in case there was hidden reporters before trying to open the door. How surprised she was to find it unlocked. After the whole ordeal with the press trying to sneak a camera inside the house, the Dilaurentis always kept any of their doors and windows locked. _

_If that didn't stun her, then what she found inside completely blew her mind. _

_The house was empty, completely bare of anything. It was void of any living person or even a single piece of furniture. Bianca was completely stunned at the sight before her. That couldn't be right. Just less than twelve hours ago, she was still in the house and it was full of furniture, complete with the family living in there. _

_"Jason?" she called out. "Mrs. D?"_

_Bianca quickly ran upstairs to where Jason's room was and shocked to find it was empty as well. There were signs of poster being ripped out hurriedly or the exact stains and cracks in Jason's room that she was sure she didn't come into a wrong house accidentally. What had just happened? She was just here, spending half of her night in this room, and almost fell asleep there had her mother not calling her phone. The whole family couldn't just disappear in a night like this._

_She walked back down the stairs dazedly, still couldn't understand what was happening in here between last night and now._

_"Bianca?"_

_Bianca spun around sharply and relaxed when she realized it was Spencer. She was about to scold the other girl for scaring her out when she noticed her expression._

_"They left last night," Spencer whispered. "I'm so sorry, B."_

_"No," Bianca said once her mind finally registered what Spencer had just said. "That can't be... I was with him yesterday. The whole day, Spencer!"_

_The guilt expression still didn't disappear from Spencer's face. "I... He didn't tell you?"_

_"Do you think I would still come here looking for him if I knew he was here?" Bianca snapped. "Jason wouldn't left me! He__─ he wouldn't, okay? He wouldn't do this to me!"_

_"I saw them leaving, B," Spencer said, "I really did."_

_"I─" Bianca stopped abruptly. Her chest wheezing hard as she desperately fought the tears from coming out. Last night was perfect. For the first time since Alison disappeared, she finally got Jason smiling. And she was about to tell him today, about everything. Oh God, she spent the whole morning trying to figure out how tell him and it was all for nothing. __"I have to throw up," she muttered, her eyes darting around wildly._

_Spencer frowned, "what?"_

_"I have─ I need to_─_"_

_Bianca quickly ran out of the front door leaving bewildered Spencer in the house and ignoring her startled question. Just as her feet touched the garden ground, she immediately emptied her stomach in the grass. This was not really happening. It couldn't be. It just couldn't._

_What was she going to do now?_

_"Oh my God, B, are you alright?!"_

_Bianca was about to say that she was fine so Spencer wouldn't nag her. The last thing she needed was another judgement from someone else and she already had enough with her parents. But just when the first word came out from her mouth, so did another content of her stomach. She immediately felt a hand on her shoulder and the other one rubbing her back soothingly._

_"Come on," Spencer said quietly, "let's get you to my house."_

_"No!" Bianca screamed, pushing her friend away. "I _have _to find Jason! I__─ He said he wouldn't leave me again, Spence. He promised that! He promised!" Then she remembered the phone on her cardigan pocket. She hadn't really checked it since she woke up this morning._

_Maybe... maybe Jason sent her a text or something._

_She took her phone out as quick as she could with trembling hands. But he didn't. There was no missed call or voice mail or even a text from him. Not since few days ago when he texted her to not come to the house until the police finished another sweeping on Alison's room. Then Bianca quickly tried calling him._

_Her phone slipped out of her hand when it went directly to voicemail again and again._

_Jason really left her. _

* * *

Bianca couldn't concentrate on the ceremony at all. The whole time all could she think of was how she should act if she ran into Jason after this. She couldn't be too familiar with him not now, not when she had no idea what she meant to him right now. But it would be too awkward if she kept avoiding him. When the ceremony was finished, Bianca was among the first one to stand and bolt away from the church. Her friends quickly followed her and only Spencer knew why she was acting jittery like that. They were just out from the church when someone stood in their way. A confused look appeared on their face when neither of them recognize the person, except Hanna who fidgeted a little when she noticed him and Bianca who immediately scowled at his sight.

"Emily, Spencer, Bianca, Aria, and Hanna," he said.

"Do we know you?" Spencer asked.

He gave out his name cards to each of them, "I'm Detective Wilden. I understand you were all good friends with the victim."

"Yeah," Aria answered, still looked confused like the others, "we were."

"I'm gonna need to talk to each one of you."

"We talked to the police when Alison went missing."

The smile in Wilden's face still didn't disappear, "And I intend to go over every one of your statements. This is no longer a missing person investigation. It's a murder," he glanced at each of them, watching their reaction closely, "rest assured. I will find out what happened that summer."

All the scenarios Bianca had been playing in her mind to pick the best one to say it to Jason completely disappeared when she heard it. Another questioning? Another investigation? The name card almost scrunched up under her strong grip. This couldn't be happening. "Well, I hope you don't forget to introduce yourself to our parents too," Bianca said, staring straight at the detective, "after all, we're all still a minor, _Detective_ Wilden. Other than that, we'd be happy to help with Alison's investigation."

"Of course. I'll keep that in mind."

That name card was completely crumpled when Detective Wilden finally walked away from them. Bianca threw that card into the trash can nearby in anger, startling her friends. When they found Alison's body, she thought this was the end. No more would that night haunt her in her sleep. That she could stop the guilt and regret from eating her alive. She thought they could close that chapter of their life and moved on.

But apparently Alison still didn't want to leave their life yet, Bianca thought bitterly. She just had to put them through those horrible moments in the interrogation room again, making them felt as if they were at fault for letting this happened to Alison. Even on her death, Alison still had a way to pull the strings on them. Had she known this would happen, the pain and anger she had to contain inside her throughout the year, Bianca wouldn't try to befriend with Alison. She would find another way to get close to Jason instead or even chose to forget about him over that summer.

Simultaneous rings alerted them that they all had received a text. It didn't take a genius to realize they had the same text from the same person. Bianca frowned reading the latest text. Wonderful. Everything had repeated itself from last year, only this time there was a cyber psycho trying to scare them. Honestly she wouldn't be so surprised if actually there was something wrong with this town.

Bianca frowned as she noticed the not-so-subtle glances and whispers the town people giving at her and her friends. This was definitely not the high school life she had planned before.

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review. It will mean a lot to me :) Let me know if you want to read the rest ^^_


	2. Truth Is Always Hard To Admit

**_Truth is Always Hard to Admit_**

"Maybe he's still in town. We can go look around, if you want."

"And look like a stalker?"

Spencer stared at her best friend exasperatedly. She was the one who had been moaning over the fact that she couldn't get to talk to Jason at all yesterday. In fact, that was the only thing that came out from Bianca's mouth since the others gone to their house and she followed Spencer to her house for a sleepover. The whole night. Spencer had to endure her bemoaning over the fact that she couldn't talk to Jason at all earlier.

"Well do you want to talk to him or not?" Spencer snapped irritably. This back and forth thing was starting to get on her nerves, regardless how much she loved Bianca. "Hey!" Her eyes narrowed at her best friend as she barely dodged the pillow Bianca just threw at her.

"Don't be so mean!" Bianca scowled. "You know I really do but…" she trailed off before closing her eyes as she fell back to the bed.

It was as if something still trying to prevent her from talking to Jason. He was always either by his mother's side, accepting any condolence and sympathy whenever his mother was too overwhelmed, or by his father's side, making sure the whole process went smooth and fending off any reporters. While she was stuck on the other side, with her friends who were all still shaken by Wilden and messages from A, and could only watch him helplessly from afar.

With some of the town people witnessing Wilden talking to them outside the church, it was hard to find an opening to grab Jason aside to talk without anyone noticed. And she certainly didn't want to fuel up their whispering right now.

But what hurt her most from last night was that Jason didn't even seem to try talking to her. She thought with their slight brush when she greeted Mrs. Dilaurentis or that she caught him staring intently at her instead during the funeral process, he would at least try to get to her. Or even just one small text asking her to meet him somewhere. That wasn't really hard to do. There was no way he already forgot her number… was it? Bianca didn't really want to think the other possibility why he didn't approach her in any way. Even if that thought kept nagging in the back of her mind.

Then Bianca suddenly felt a hand tugging at her sleeve. She glanced to see Spencer was now sitting next to her with a pillow on her lap, staring at her expectantly. Sighing, she slid herself closer to Spencer and laid her head on her lap. Her eyes immediately closed when Spencer combing a hand through her hair soothingly.

"Maybe he had a lot in his plate right now," Spencer said, trying to calm her best friend before she lost her to craziness and paranoia. "They might not get along before, but she's still his little sister. He still had to mourn for her."

"I know that," Bianca protested, "I just…" she sighed, "I really thought something bad happened to him too. I mean, why else wouldn't he contact me at all for a year, Spence? And there he was, looking even healthier than I ever saw him. He looks better than when he was with me, Spence."

And she hated that.

She hated seeing Jason changed completely after a year. As if the time they were apart did a really good thing on him. That being away from her was just the thing he needed to get himself together. Not when she still suffered from the day she found out he was leaving town without telling her. She tried her damn best to move on but it was obvious to those around her that she was still stuck in that day.

"God, why did they have to find her body just now? Why can't it be a year ago?" Bianca muttered. "It's on her damn backyard. At least the dog should've been trained to find one. Don't they like really good on finding stuff like that?"

"B!" Spencer stared down at her best friend, scandalized. She knew that out of five of them, Bianca was not as close as them to Alison. Even Alison remarked few times (or more like, any chance she got) that she and Bianca were never really friend, unlike the other four. They just happened to have something that each other wanted. But really, that remark was too rude, even if Bianca was just throwing out some steam.

"Sorry." Bianca sighed. "Can it even get any worse than this?"

Spencer glanced down at her and pursed her lips, "depends. Did you get any more texts from A?"

Bianca groaned, "please don't remind me of those crazy texts. I'm this close to throw my phone to the wall right now."

"Wait, A sent you another text? When? What did it say?"

Instead of answering, Bianca just took out her phone from her jeans pocket and threw it towards Spencer who immediately read the latest text Bianca had from A and also the ones she got before.

**Blocked ID: **_Aw, seems Romeo is doing just fine without his Juliet. How does that feel, bitch? -A_

"Romeo and Juliet? Really?"

"That's the thing you get from the text?" Bianca stared at Spencer incredulously.

Spencer sighed, shaking her head. "Well, it's not really a secret that you and Jason kinda have a thing together. And you have to admit, his change is really noticeable." But then Spencer realized it was the wrong way to say, seeing the darken mood on Bianca's face. "Maybe you should wait for few days, until it all goes down," she quickly suggested. "Maybe then Jason would contact you."

"What if he won't?" Bianca countered back automatically. Her face fell when she realized what she had just said. "Spence, what if he doesn't want to talk to me?" she asked with quieter voice, her lips quivering. "What if─ what if he left because he doesn't want to deal with me anymore?"

Tears brimmed her eyes. She had pushed that thought away for a very long time, refusing to admit that possibility when she found his house was empty. But now, knowing that he still hadn't contact her and seeing how much he had changed, she couldn't deny it anymore. She couldn't keep herself believing that everything would be fine once they saw each other again. Because last night showed it didn't. She still felt miserable and Jason still wasn't by her side.

"B..."

Spencer was at loss what to say. Before yesterday happened, she could say that everything would be fine. But now she knew it might not be true. That Jason might have moved on already. After all, Bianca was just a high schooler, a minor even, and Jason did start going out with her just to piss off Alison. Even back then she and the other girls were a bit dubious when Bianca announced that she was going out with Jason. But she knew she had to say something. She had witnessed the first few weeks after Jason left and she didn't want another repeat of that.

Never.

And Bianca seemed to notice the changed expression in Spencer's face that she suddenly sat up straight while brushing away her tears. When she spoke up again, her tone seemed to be lighter. "Do you think it's too rude if I ask Mrs. D about Jason now?" she glanced back at Spencer, forcing a smile.

Spencer stared at her best friend hesitantly. In a way she was glad that she didn't have to offer a comfort because she was really at lost. She never really had a boyfriend before so she had no idea what to say. But then again, if Bianca kept it all bottled up, it would blow up suddenly and soon and it would be messy. And Spencer didn't know which one she preferred. But then she sighed and gave in. She knew how hard it was for Bianca to force a smile right now. "_That's _not a stalker?" she shook her head with a helpless smile.

"Well I can't exactly call him myself, can I? He's the one who left, not the other way around."

"Why not? I mean, maybe Jason thought you're still angry about it."

Bianca opened her mouth, ready to retort back, but then she realized in a way Spencer was right. The last voice mail she left on his phone was half a year ago and if she remembered it quickly, it was kind of filled of shouting and curses.

"Sorry," Spencer said hastily. "It's a bad move. It's better if you just wait for Jason."

"...No," Bianca admitted. "You're right. He doesn't know if I still want to talk to him. Maybe that's why he didn't come to me yesterday."

Spencer raised her eyebrow, not expecting Bianca to agree with her easily. "Really? You're going to call him?"

Bianca bit her lips. "I don't know. Maybe." The clock suddenly caught her attention and she sighed. "I have to go. My mum wants me home soon."

"Oh. Do you want─"

"It's okay. I can walk home. I need to think anyway."

"You sure? I can accompany you."

It wasn't hard to notice why Spencer seemed to be hesitant leaving her alone by herself. Bianca smiled slightly and shook her head. "It's okay, Spence. I won't do it again. I promise," she added as gently as she could.

"But─"

"Really, Spence," she cut. "I promise, the second I feel losing control, I'll call you immediately."

* * *

To say that Bianca was in bad mood was really understatement of the year. When she came home from Spencer's that day, she was already nervous wondering what her mother wanted to say. Did it have anything to do with Jason? After that night, her parents didn't seem to like Jason very much. Well, they already didn't like him before, but they tolerated him and gave him a chance when she started going out with him.

But it turned out that her mother signed her up with a dietitian and personal trainer to get in shape. Bianca scoffed─ only her mother could make a big deal of her gaining some weight. So she's a size 8 now. Big deal. After everything that happened, it shouldn't really be a surprise that she gained weight. But nooo... apparently her mother thought she didn't really have anything to do every day. That six AP classes and additional ballet and violin classes everyday was not busy enough for her standard.

"Wow. Did you really come straight from gym?"

Bianca glanced, ready with a scowl and snappy retort, until she saw Spencer dangling a travel mug at her and her mood lightened up. "Oh, you're really my savior," she sighed happily as she sipped her first dose of tea of the day. "And yeah, my trainer is really dreadful."

"I don't get it. Why can't you just lie to your mum and skip it?"

"Because apparently she paid them a lot of money to make sure I keep coming. And I don't want her to take away my car key again." Bianca groaned when she felt her sore muscle whenever she moved her shoulder. "Hey, do you think you can ask Wren to make a letter saying I'm not allowed to work out?"

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a cry baby. It's your own fault anyway. I told you to join hockey club with me."

Before Bianca could retort back, someone called out their names to come to principal's office through the school broadcast. She shared a confused look with Spencer when Aria, Hanna, and Emily were also called there. None of them seemed to know why the principal wanted to see them. It was when they were halfway to the office did Aria's phone rang out, which turned out to be a text from A. _Dead girls walking_, it said. They exchanged nervous look to each other. Suddenly neither of them seemed wanting to move forward to the office anymore. Clearly someone in the office had something that could destroy their life, probably sent by A itself.

Bianca scowled at the mocking text from A. If A wanted to scare them off before they even knew what was happening, well it worked. She glanced at her friends who were still unsure what to do with the text. "Come on," she said, tugging at Spencer and Aria who were next to her, "let's get this over with."

It didn't really surprise her when it turned out to be Detective Wilden who was calling them in with an intimidating thick file on his hand. Of course he would try cornering them in a school. She should've expected it, knowing his reputation from before. Neither of the girls liked the way he smirked at them when they came in, as if he was satisfied seeing them nervous, or the way he purposefully reread that thick file while stealing a glance at them. He beckoned them to sit on the sofa in front of him while he leaned on the principal desk. The principal, Bianca noticed with a frown, was nowhere to be found. Did the detective deliberately ask their principal to leave them alone?

As she suspected, Detective Wilden wanted them to tell him again what they remembered from the night Alison went missing, play to play. Even if the girls had repeated exactly what they remembered, only omitting the part they were underage drinking, Bianca could see how Wilden still didn't believe them. He might played along with what they said but the way he repeated their statements while checking on his files clearly showed he suspected them of something but he himself still didn't know what. She was sure there was no hard evidence that pointed either of them had anything to do with Alison's murder because if there was any, they wouldn't be talking in here. Instead he would definitely call them down to the station and interrogated them thoroughly there.

It didn't help that they were all still panicked over A's worst timing text. From the corner of her eyes, she could see only Spencer was able to control her expression and voice when talking to Wilden. Emily and Hanna couldn't even hold their gaze on him for more than a few seconds. Bianca didn't know how her expression was but she was sure she didn't look like a deer caught in headlight. Yet she was completely thrown off guard when he suddenly focused his attention only on her.

"And how about you, Bianca?" Wilden asked, just as the girls thought they were finished. "You weren't with them in the barn when Alison went missing and," he glanced down at his file, "you said here Spencer later called you to ask if you saw Alison and then you went to the barn to meet them?"

Bianca slowly nodded while her mind trying to figure out what angle he was going to twist it up. "Anything else you want to follow-up, detective?" She repeated the same word he had used earlier when Spencer asked if he was interrogating her. He was trying to psych her out, she suspected that, hoping that she or someone else made a slip that he could use to build a case against them.

"Why weren't you there?" He put down the file and folded his hands, watching her expression closely. "You're all close friends and a tight-knit group. You should be in the barn, having _slumber party_," he sneered at the last part, "but you're not. Why?"

She was stunned hearing his question. It couldn't be… Was he really trying to do what she thought it was? "I'm in Dilaurentis house, as you can read on the file," Bianca answered truthfully.

"Really?" Bianca didn't like the way his smirk widened hearing her answer. "And why were you there? Alison was supposed to be in the barn, right? Is there any other reason that makes you come to that house instead when your friend isn't at her house?"

Inside Bianca was seething in anger. She was right. He really did try twisting her statement! Her hand gripped her travel mug tightly, desperately wishing she could just throw it to his smug face. Wilden knew why she could go to that house even if Alison weren't there and he didn't need to look at the report file to find it out. It took her quite a while but she finally remembered why he looked so familiar. Every time Jason went out on parties and took her with him that summer, that blasted detective was also there. Or did he purposefully forget how he harassed her sometimes for being underage in the party even if there were lots of other underage he could bother there? "I was with Jason," she answered through gritted lips, "I wanted to ask him something so I went to find him instead."

"Oh right. You _were_ dating him, weren't you?" Wilden mockingly said, as if he just remembered it now. "And what exactly did you ask him for?"

"Nothing that concerns you or this investigation," she answered coldly.

Wilden raised his eyebrow, "really? I think I get to decide which one is relevant and which one is not, don't you?"

"You really don't," she countered back, "all you need to know is that I'm with him until Spencer's call woke me up."

The girls shot nervous and worried look when Bianca and the detective launched into a tense staring match. If Bianca kept being stubborn like this, it would only make them looked guilty and suspicious in Wilden's eyes. "Look," Spencer spoke up, breaking the tension between Bianca and the detective. As much as she applauded her friend to try challenging a police officer, she would like it better if Bianca did it without her around. She didn't need additional suspense in her life any more than what she had right now. Pretty sure the other girls would agree with her as well. "We've told you everything we know, just like we did the night she went missing."

"I know, and you see, the thing is, it's almost _exactly_ what you said last year. Almost like… it was rehearsed."

Bianca rolled her eyes, "or perhaps we have very distinctive memory about that night because we kept replaying in our mind over and over. You're not the only one who wants to know what happened to Alison, detective."

"Are you, really?" Wilden laughed, mocking her counter statement, "do you really want to know what really happened that night, Bianca? For what?"

"When it always keeps me awake at night, yes," she snapped back. "What are you trying to insinuate here, detective?"

Aria quickly grabbed her arm to hold her back when it looked like Bianca was about to literally attack the detective. "Like Spencer said, we've told you everything we know," she said forcefully, ending their conversation for now. Wilden only smirked at them when letting them to leave the room. "What were you thinking?" she hissed at Bianca when they were in safe distance from the office and they could let out a relieved sigh. "I can't believe you were about to attack him like that."

"Aria's right," Spencer said quietly, "you can't just attack a police officer, B, verbally or literally."

Bianca rolled her eyes, hearing how over worried they were. "He was getting on my nerve and I really don't like the way he questioned me." She glanced around, finally noticing how crowded the hallway was, and then realized that it was lunch time. Her friends also then noticed how it wasn't that safe talking in the hallway so they silently agreed to head towards the cafeteria. Besides, after barely escaping the confrontation with that detective, they really needed food to fuel their energy up again.

"He knows we're lying," was what Aria said once they were seated in the cafeteria.

"He's just baiting on us, trying to get a slip from us."

Hanna nodded, agreeing to Bianca, "besides, lying is not a crime."

"And we're not exactly lying, Aria. We just… omitted something that's not of their concern." Bianca added seeing that Aria was still looked troubled over the conversation with Wilden.

"It's still called lying, B," Spencer interrupted, giving her a pointed look, "and it's a crime if you're giving false statements to the police. It's called obstruction of justice."

"I hardly think us lying about drinking is going to affect the investigation, Spence," Bianca said dryly, "relax, guys. Wilden doesn't have anything more than what he had a year ago, which is why he's cornering us like that. If he has something on us, he would've called us _and _our parents down instead."

Even when deep inside they knew Bianca was right, neither of them was able to cast away the anxiousness they felt right now. There was a reason why A suddenly texted them after they were called to the office earlier. There must be something connecting them with Alison's murder that they didn't realize yet. "We also knew who might have wanted to hurt her," Spencer said quietly what they had been thinking since it was officially announced that Alison was murdered.

"Who? Jenna?" Bianca scoffed, "she's _blind_ and she moved to Philly right away after the accident. How on earth could she do that to Alison?"

Spencer shot a glare towards her and hissed, "well, she could hire someone for that."

"Again, _how_? I don't know how advanced her school in Philly was but it really takes long time for blind people to adjust their living style. Not to mention the emotional pressure they had. I really doubt she can sneak a me time googling assassin for hire there."

"Can you be serious for once, B?" Spencer asked exasperatedly, "this is not the time to throw bizarre theories."

Bianca sighed, "I _am _being serious in here, Spence. Do you know how illogical you sound? There is this huge part of Alison's life that we never knew and who knows, there might be someone else other than Jenna who had stronger motive to kill Alison."

"Still, we should have told the police the truth about Jenna's accident the night it happened," Emily interjected the fight, voicing out their hidden regret since it happened.

Hanna rolled her eyes and gave each of the girls pointed look, "I wanted to, remember?"

"We had a chance to do more than just to tell the truth," Aria said quietly, "all of us had a chance to stop Ali."

"Sorry, _all _of us?" Bianca glanced at Aria incredulously, "I didn't even know what was happening back then and you guys just roped me in to that mess. Now Jenna must have thought I was part of that night."

* * *

**_July 4th 2009_**

**_Emily's Room_**

_That summer the girls decided that they would have a sleepover in Emily's house rather than watching the fireworks outside instead. They had planned this sleepover for weeks already, even before the school ended. Even though she was rather disappointed that they wouldn't do it in Dilaurentis' house instead, at least Bianca relieved it got her out from the whole bring-your-daughter-to-work scheme her mother tried to pull on her. As much as she would have loved trying out her mother's new line, she didn't want to spend most of her summer with surrounded by her mother's workers as they were busy preparing for the fashion week. When she arrived in Emily's house, Aria and Hanna were already there, flipping through magazines Hanna brought._

_"Ladies," Bianca greeted cheerfully, holding up five large red shopping bags with her mother's brand logo, "special delivery of Lexington Design Summer Collection, as promised."_

_Three of them gasped and dropped whatever they were doing, rushing to grab one bag from her hands. Hanna was the first one who rummaged through the clothes on her bag with gleeful look, "No way! I thought you were joking!"_

_"Since when do ever I break my promises?"_

_Aria took out the clothes from her bag, recognizing the same one she saw being put a display in Rosewood Mall. "Are you sure your mum is fine with it?" She glanced at Bianca, looking concerned, "I saw how much this shirt is."_

_"Don't worry," Bianca grinned, knowing exactly her mother's purpose when she sent these bags, "it's her I-give-your-friends-amazing-stuffs-so-you-better-come-up-here-soon bribe. And she matched them up from your styles she seen in pictures I sent to her, so you definitely should like it."_

_Hanna sighed happily. It was really nice to have friend whose mother was in fashion business─ she got inside knowledge on fashion that she couldn't get from magazines and free sample sometimes. Even though she was still not confident enough to wear it in public sometimes. "I don't get it. You kept refusing to come up to New York every summer. If I were you, I would definitely spend more time in there, B. Don't you get bored with Rosewood at some point?"_

_"Really, Hanna? Do you even have to ask?" Aria threw a smirk at Bianca. "'Oh Jason, are you always this good playing basketball?', 'Hey, let's hang out in Kissing Rock. Maybe Jason will kiss me there.', 'Do you think Jason will come to the party?'" She said in a high pitched voice, doing a very poor imitation on what Bianca had been doing since the summer started._

_"Oh right!" Emily couldn't help but joining in as well, "and remember this one? 'Guys, which one do you think will make Jason want to take it off? The white one? Or the red one?"_

_They shrieked when Bianca threw pillows at them but still couldn't stop laughing at her flushed face. As smart and meticulous as Bianca could be, she was really poor on being subtle or secretive. It didn't take long before the rest of them realized what she was trying to achieve in the summer. Especially with the way she was all twirling her red hair and smiling coyly whenever Jason was around. Most of them had to admit how they secretly admired how bold and brave Bianca was making a move on an older college boy, who by default should have been unapproachable to them. At least, as fun as it was, watching Bianca also taught them what to do or not to do when flirting with boys._

_Bianca rolled her eyes when her friends didn't bother to stop teasing her about Jason. "Hey at least I got some actions!" she cried out, defending herself when they reenacted the one time Jason was completely oblivious of her and she made a fool of herself slipped over banana peel in front of him, "that's more than any of you got!" When Aria and Hanna coughed and glanced pointedly at Emily, Bianca huffed realizing an error on her defense. "Okay fine, Emily won over me," she begrudgingly said, "but I had it more than you two!"_

_Their laughter ceased immediately after that but Bianca could see Aria and Hanna still snickered once in a while. "Where is Alison?" she asked, looking around, desperately wanted to change the topic, "she's the one who went harpy on me to come on time. And Spencer too. Are they cancelling on us?"_

_Before any of them could answer, the door to Emily's room opened and Alison walked in with Spencer trailing behind her. "What did we miss?" she asked brightly, looking around, before noticing the two untouched red bags near Emily's bed, "what's that?"_

_"Oh, a gift from my mum as promised. It's her summer collection." Bianca peeked inside each bag before grabbing one of them. "I think this is for you," she said before giving the last one to Spencer._

_Alison kept smiling as she took out the clothes from the bag and inspected it one by one. "I knew there is a reason to keep you around," she finally said, seemingly satisfied with what she received in the bag._

_"Wow you're welcome Alison, I really feel the love," Bianca commented dryly, "way to make me special in the group." She held back the urge to roll her eyes when Alison seemed not to be affected at all by her comment. Suddenly her phone buzzed on her pocket. Thinking it might be her mother checking in again,Bianca immediately took out her phone and read the text. Her smile lit up when she noticed the sender._

**Jason: **Come down, Fake Puff Girl. I'll show you something.

_Quickly she pocketed back her phone and grabbed her purse before Jason decided to change his mind. Bianca glanced at the girls who were busy comparing their new clothes. Good. If their attention was already on the clothes, they wouldn't notice that she was gone for a long time. She tilted her head to glance at the mirror, making sure her make-up and hair were still perfect, before quietly went towards the door. "And where do you think you're going?" Bianca winched when hearing Alison's question. She glanced back to see the girls staring at her expectantly. Guessed she was not as stealthy as she thought._

_Alison raised her eyebrow. "Well?" she asked again, her tone was more demanding now, "I'm waiting."_

_Bianca grinned sheepishly at them. "I reaalllyy need to go. Just a quick visit and I'll be back. Promise," she hurriedly added._

_The girls seemed to ready to let it be, judging from their amused face, except for Alison who pursed her lips. "I knew my stupid excuse of brother has an agenda taking us here," she said. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed faint blush on Bianca's face. "He was oh-so-eager to comply."_

_"Well, since you already knew…" she trailed off, taking a step backward towards the door one at a time. "I'll be quick! Love you guys!" Bianca quickly shot out of the room and went downstairs before Alison had a way to stop her. She took a deep breath when she reached the front door and opened it._

_Jason was still there, to her relief, playing with his keys absentmindedly with one hand and checked at his cell with another one. She had seen him earlier inside the brew when she passed there in hurry for her errand but it felt like a very long time for her. "Hey," she greeted, slightly nervous, as she walked down the small steps. Blush crept back on her face when she noticed him trailed his eyes over her before giving her a crooked smile. Suddenly Bianca felt a bit conscious on what she was currently wearing and fidgeted the hem of her dress. She chose to wear that dress earlier because it would be easier to take off if they were playing dress up as usual or changed into pajamas later on._

_Had she known Jason would call her out, she would have chosen a better outfit. At least not the old dress she had since sixth grade._

_"Here I thought you're too afraid of Ali and won't come out. I'm impressed," he teased her. It had been an ongoing debate between them on how deep her friendship with Alison actually was. Jason always said that compared to other girls who just followed whatever Alison said, Bianca was the only one who didn't seem to worship his sister that much. A Fake Power Puff Girl he always called her._

_Bianca grinned back, feeling the conscious feeling earlier started to vanish. "So what is it so important that you have to steal me away from my precious sleepover?" she murmured as she took a step closer to him, knowing that if she slightly moved her hand slightly, it would touched his._

_Her breath hitched when Jason unexpectedly grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. He took a step forward to her, causing their bodies to barely touch each other. When Bianca braved herself to glance up, she froze seeing Jason leaned towards her. Her throat suddenly felt so dry that there was no sound could come out from it. His lips were so close to her─ she was sure that if she stood slightly on her tiptoes, their lips would touch. Bianca was about to close her eyes in response when Jason suddenly moved his lips close to her ears. "Let's watch fireworks," he whispered before leaning away, smirk plastered on his face when he noticed how flustered she was. "Or do you expect something else?"_

_She had to bite back a scowl at him for teasing her. Instead she tightened her fingers around his, in case he decided to change his mind and let her hand go. "I don't know... The girls and I planned this sleepover because we don't want to watch the fireworks outside. It's boring."_

_"Of course it's boring with them," Jason scoffed, "you have to watch it with the right person to enjoy it."_

_"And you think you are?" Her lips curled up in a smile when Jason only smirked back at her. She swung their intertwined hands slightly while glancing up at Emily's room window. There were faint shrieks of laughter and music heard from there. It seemed the girls already started their fun without her, perhaps even forgot that she was supposed to be there as well. Bianca glanced back to their intertwined hands again. "Fine," she then said, "but don't you think the town square is packed already?"_

_"In that case, we better hurry up then."_

_They were halfway walking towards the main street, in the middle of crossing the children's park, when the sky suddenly brightened up and loud crackles filled up the air as the fireworks shot up from the town square. "See? You made us late," Jason commented. He glanced down only to find Bianca didn't really pay attention to him anymore. Her eyes gleamed watching the fireworks danced above them and a huge smile seemed to permanently plastered on her face. Sometimes a shriek of laughter escaped her lips, especially when more than one fireworks lit up simultaneously. She unconsciously leaned towards him with her free hand grasped on his shirt._

_"OK, we really need to get─"_

_Bianca barely turned her head towards Jason when he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers softly. Her eyes fluttered close as she responded equally to his kiss. His free hand glided along her arm and up to the side of her neck before settling in the locks of her hair, holding her mouth tightly to his. He kissed her again and again, each kiss was more intense than the last. Her hand smoothed over his shirt, feeling the sculpted chest underneath it. He let go of their intertwined hand and encircled his hand around her, flushing her body pressed against him. A moan escaped her lips when Jason bit her lower lip and his fingers grazed over hem of her dress._

_The familiar siren noise disrupted their mood as it grew louder any second. Bianca couldn't help but let out a disappointed groan when Jason pulled away from her. A blush adorned her face when she heard him chuckling. Before she could even do or say anything, Jason bent down and pecked her lips lightly._

_"Isn't that towards Emily's house?" he asked._

_Bianca tiptoed to see over his shoulder. The police cars and fire brigade definitely went towards the block Emily lived. "Maybe we should check," she said, rather reluctantly. Just when everything moved the way she wanted to, something had to interrupt them._

_Jason laughed before pulling her close to him. He rested his hand on her hips as he led her back towards where Emily's house was. But when they were closer to Emily's house, her footsteps became faster realizing that there was blazing red of fire dancing in front of her, dangerously close to Emily's house. At some point Bianca changed her pace into a small sprint, desperately hoping that it wasn't Emily's house, that she didn't leave her friends only to have them trapped in a burnt house._

_"Bianca!"_

_Bianca wildly turned her head around before finding four of her friends huddled together, hiding behind the trees. "Oh my God!" she quickly ran towards them and hugged each of them shakily in relief. "I thought it was your house, Em!" she said, "I thought you guys... what happened?" Glancing at the source of fire, she realized that it was from Cavanaugh's house, or particularly on their garage. Frown appeared on her face when she noticed someone was taken into the ambulance. "Is that Jenna?"_

_Four of them exchanged nervous look at each other, as if they were silently discussing whether she should be told or not. But before Bianca could pester them more, they saw Toby was hauled into the back of the police car. "Ookayy..." she turned to her still guilty looking friends, "care to tell me why you all look so guilty?"_

_"Bianca," Alison sweetly called out not far from them and raised her eyebrow at their newly arrived friend, "a word."_

_Bianca threw a questioning glance at their friends who now refused to look at her and sighed before following Alison away from the crowd. "What did you do?" she immediately asked._

_"Why would you think I do something? Don't you see Toby is being escorted to the station?"_

_Her eyes narrowed at the mention of that scene, "because our friends looked very guilty and scared and you looked like you had accomplished something."_

_Alison smirked, raising her hand so she could pat Bianca's cheek. "Always so fussy and tried to mother everyone," she said with a sly expression before wiping the stain of smudged lipstick on Bianca's lips, "I wonder if that's why my brother fell for you."_

_"Really? You want to talk it here, right now?" Bianca scoffed, "I'm still waiting for the explanation, Alison. What the hell did you do?"_

_"Toby accidentally set a fire to the garage," Alison finally decided to answer, shrugging her shoulder, "and didn't know Jenna was in there. A tragic accident, I must say. I really hope she's fine."_

_But the way her smile looked so smug right now didn't convince Bianca to believe her. There must be something that Alison didn't tell her. The others wouldn't be that scared if they were just happened to witness the fire. "Toby or... someone posed as Toby?" she asked._

_The smile was wiped away from Alison's face as she stepped closer to her. "Why don't you just focus on making sure no one suspected you and my brother instead? With the way I see it now, it wouldn't hard to convince others, lets's say people in the uniform littering in the street right now, that you and Jason have done..." she glanced at Bianca's disheveled hair and smirked again, "more."_

_"Seriously? You really want to get your brother in trouble?"_

_"Wouldn't be the first time that I did," Alison said, giving her a slow, wicked smile. "Do you still want to know what really happened, B?"_

_Bianca gritted her teeth, clamping down any words she wanted to let out to her friend. She knew and witnessed how sometimes Alison manipulated things for her gain, not caring of the consequences she left, but Bianca never expected how heartless this girl in front of her could be. Threatening to tell Jason's drink and drug habit to cut him off from their grandmother's will was one thing, but to threaten getting him in trouble with police... and to look impervious of how much havoc she could inflict to Jason, to her own family... Bianca clenched her hands before turning around and walked away from Alison. If she stayed around Alison too much longer, she might not be able to control her emotion._

_"Where are you going?" Alison called out._

_Bianca glanced back, throwing a disgusted look at her. "I don't feel like doing sleepover anymore," she coldly stated before walking away from the smirking girl behind her. Their friends were standing not that far away from them, but far enough not to be able to hear their conversation, but she ignored them. All of them looked startled seeing her furious expression as she walked passed them without words. She was silently relieved when Jason was still hanging around, watching the scenes unfold in front of him. He also looked startled seeing her marched up towards him._

_"Let's get out of here," she said, grabbing his arm, and pulled him away from there, "please."_

_Bianca refused to talk to any of them afterwards until Alison tricked her, making her thought Jason was in real trouble. She drove to the Dilaurentis house completely panicked, only to find Alison and the girls were the only one waiting for her inside._

* * *

"I can't believe I did it... again."

Spencer had taken refugee in Bianca's since earlier that morning she found out that Wren had been kicked out. She never expected Melissa to find it out and that quick as well. The atmosphere in her house was really tense, especially with Melissa kept bringing up how she couldn't handle cancelling every single event by herself and glared at her every chance she got.

"First Ian and now Wren. What _is _wrong with Melissa's boyfriends? Can't they just focus on their girlfriend only?" Spencer looked up from the pillow and stared at her closest friend helplessly, "or is there something wrong with _me_?"

Bianca chuckled and plopped down her bed next to Spencer, "oh honey, the problem is with Melissa. She really can't pick her guy right. It's not your fault they liked you better than her. I mean, haven't you seen her? She's like the perfect living example of goody two shoes. God I hate her," she muttered, remembering every time Melissa was around when she went over to Spencer's house. "I could shake her down if you want me to."

That was true. Spencer didn't remember how it started exactly but somehow Melissa seemed to also return the sentiment. It was like one day Bianca had had enough of Melissa flaunting her superiority to them and snapped out. Since then both of them refused to be in the same room for more than few minutes voluntarily. At least it wasn't that bad enough to make her parents to forbid her from being friends with Bianca anymore. Now that she thought about it... only Alison seemed to know what the reason was. She remembered one day when they witnessed Bianca and Melissa arguing and ended up with Melissa storming away and told Spencer to choose her friends properly, Alison commented to Bianca how ugly a scorned woman was.

"No, thank you, I don't need any more reason for my parents to disown me."

Bianca pouted at being refused a chance to confront Melissa again. There went fun way to vent her frustration for the week. "And here I thought you want to be adopted to my family. Should I call my mum and tell her you changed your mind?" She shrieked, laughing, when Spencer threw pillow at her, before grabbing one of her own and it didn't take long before they launched in a pillow fight. How relieved she was when she saw Spencer's face was no longer gloomy and dark. At least this could take her mind off of situation at her home for few moments.

A loud bell ring distracted their pillow fight and Bianca immediately jumped out from her bed. "Oh, must be the pizza guy!" She grabbed her purse on the table and ran quickly downstairs to her front door. "Hey," she opened the door, "sorry for─"

It was definitely not the pizza guy who was standing in front of her.

"Hello, Bianca," he greeted with a smirk.

Bianca scowled seeing him instead, especially with _her_ pizza order on his hand. "Are you moonlighting as pizza guy now?" she asked, glancing around to see if there was anyone else with him.

"Unfortunately no. The pizza guy was here but I told him I can take them for you."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you would do that. So? What are you doing here, _detective_?" Bianca sneered at the last part, irritated at the way he kept smirking at her all the time. As if he knew something she didn't. "I hardly think you're here to crash my pizza party."

"You're right, I don't." He raised his eyebrow at her, tapping his foot,"aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Why? So you can snoop around? I don't think so. Give me a warrant and I'll let you in," Bianca reached out to grab the pizza box from his hand but Wilden clamped down his grip on it and moved it away from her reach. "What do you want?" she asked, glaring at him.

"The real explanation. Where were you that night? I know you weren't with Jason Dilaurentis the whole time."

Her hand almost slipped from the doorknob, trembling. He wasn't supposed to know about that. Nobody was supposed to know that. There was no one else around who could see them... Bianca took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "I don't know what you're trying to play in here," she said, silently hoped that her voice didn't come out too shaky to him, "but I _was_ with him the whole night."

Wilden widened his smirk as he stepped towards her, noticing how stiffened she was, "I'll find out the whole truth, Bianca, trust me. And it won't look good on you if you keep lying to me." He dropped the pizza box on her hand and placed down his name card at the top of it. "In case you want that last chance. Don't throw it away this time."

Bianca quickly stepped back into her house and shut the front door closed. Her heart was thumping hard against her rib cage as she leaned against the door, trying to composed herself. Even though Wilden made it sound like he knew about her that night, she knew he wouldn't find anything to prove him right. Yet it didn't stop her body from keep trembling until her legs gave her away and she dropped to the floor. Her shaky fingers reached for her phone and dialed the numbers she had been afraid to call these past few days.

"_This is Jason Dilaurentis. I can't take your call right now. So leave your message after the beep._"_  
_

"J, it's me," she whispered shakily as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Can you come here, please? I just... I can't do this anymore. I need─" Bianca stopped abruptly, unable to finish her sentence. _I need you_. A simple sentence but with tremendous pressure and emotion laced around it. If she said that, would he really come back to her after the way she was that night after funeral? What if he didn't? She felt so foolish right now that she didn't really remember what he was trying to tell her that night.

"_If you would like to listen to your message, press 1. If you would like to record a new message, press 2. If you would like─_"

Bianca fumbled on her phone and tapped it once before listening to his voice mail greeting again. "Jason, hi!" she said, as bright as she could, wiping remaining of her tears. "Sorry about that night. I was really stressed out about everything and... If you're still up for it, do you want to meet up... again? We don't have to meet in Rosewood. I can come up to Philly or something. Let me know, okay?"

She took a deep breath, grasping her knees and pulling her legs close to her heart, as she rested her head to her knees. There was nothing to be worried of. Even if Wilden found out about that night somehow, it wouldn't affect the investigation since Alison wasn't involved in it. Alison didn't even know about this. It would be fine. She would be fine, with or without Jason. Her hand tightened her grip around her phone. She had dealt with it for a year without anyone's help.

"B? You need help down there?"

Hearing Spencer's voice floated from upstairs, Bianca quickly stood up and grabbed her purse. "No, I'm good! Coming right now!" she shouted back at her, crumpled that name card again and threw it to the bin next to her. She glanced at the mirror next to her, making sure there were no traces or signs that she was crying just now. Today was about Spencer and her family problem. There was no need to alarm her of something that happened in long time ago and had nothing to do with her.

But Bianca couldn't help but keep stealing a glance at her blank phone screen, desperately praying it would buzz up anytime soon this time.

* * *

_Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I'm really glad you guys like it! Don't forget to drop another review for this one ;)_


	3. Such Hope is Naught

**_Such Hope is Naught_**

There should be a universal guideline on how long was enough to wait for someone to call you back and what should you do in the meantime. It had been few days since she left that message and yet Jason still hadn't called her back. She hated the fact that she kept glancing at the phone every chance she got, hoping that her incoming call screen would pop out or at least an unread message from him. Moreover, she hated remembering how weak and scared she was after Wilden harassing her in front of her house, knowing that had she not called him, Bianca wouldn't spend her time tossing around in bed, unable to sleep, wondering why he hadn't called her back.

And what hurt more was that this wasn't the first time her call went unanswered. Jason didn't contact her when he and his family moved out in the middle of the night and she never saw him again until Alison's funeral. Bianca still remembered it vividly how shocked she was finding the Dilaurentis house bare from its occupants and furniture. She remembered how she froze in her spot staring at the empty house for long time until Spencer snapped her out of it. It was Spencer too who told her what happened to the Dilaurentis family. And Bianca didn't believed her because if he really left the town, Jason would tell her. He would say goodbye to her and she knew he had plenty times to do so. She was with him the whole day before he left until her mother picked her up for dinner!

But apparently she didn't know Jason as much as she thought. After finding out that he left, Bianca had tried to reach him over and over, days after days. The first thing she did in the morning and the last thing she did at night was staring at her phone, either to call him or waiting for his. It wasn't rare that she ended up sleeping with her hands gripping her phone tights. And everyday it always ended up with a complete radio silence from Jason. She couldn't sleep much at night with her minds keep coming up with reasons why he didn't contact her back and it always came out worse than the previous ones. In the rare times she could, it always ended up with her waking up in nightmares of what might happen to him. There were nights when she called up his number in tears, asking him what she did wrong, if he hated her now. But still Jason didn't contact her. By the times days had turned into weeks, and later into months, Bianca had lost hope to see Jason again, until they found Alison's body and he returned to hold funeral service for Alison.

And now it happened again, just like a year ago.

But this time she knew he was definitely still alive and breathing. This time she knew he wanted to talk to her─ at least that night he did. And Bianca refused to believe that that night was the last chance she ever had to talk to him. Maybe he was still too busy and hadn't gotten a chance to call her back, she first thought. But really, how long could a person to be so busy that he didn't have time to check his voice mail?

Or maybe his voice mail was too full, that he just decided to ignore them all. Maybe he still received many sympathy calls about Alison and he had had enough of it and just deleted his voice mail inbox. She knew she could just try and call him again. There was no restriction against that. But every time she made that decision, her fingers refused to follow order and stopped moving just as she was about to tap the call button. What if she was wrong? What if Jason really didn't want to talk to her anymore?

Her phone screen barely lighted up when Bianca immediately sat up right and grabbed her phone to check on it, hoping it was Jason. Her expression but then fell when she noticed it was a text from Emily asking them to meet up so she tossed her phone back carelessly. She sighed and rested her head against her knees, as once again disappointment rose inside her. How many times more did she have to grab her phone, thinking it was Jason, only to have her hope shattered again? This was just not fair.

Once again her phone beeped and Bianca only glanced at it lazily, too reluctant to check. It might be just one of the girls asking why hadn't she come to Emily's. But right now she was not really in the mood to talk about Alison's memorial. Not when her sentiments towards Alison was really low. Because all Bianca could think of when Alison popped up in her mind was that if she didn't get herself killed, Bianca would still be together with Jason. But then her phone beeped again. Bianca rolled her eyes and groaned at her friends' persistence. Honestly, they didn't really have to do every step together. One of them could just fill her in about what they did to the shed. So she grabbed her phone again, ready to fire up a group text to her friends that she wouldn't be coming. But her latest text wasn't from either of the girls.

**_Blocked ID:_**_ Poor Bianca. Hasn't it occurred to you that Jason might already find his new Juliet? -A_

Before she could stop herself, the phone had already flown out of her grasp and into the wall in front of her. Bianca breathed heavily from anger, staring at the broken pieces of her phones. How on earth would A know about this? That bitch was like _everywhere. _It was as if he or she could watch their every move because Bianca was certain no one else knew she was trying to get in touch with Jason. Even Spencer only knew that she wanted to contact him but was still afraid about it. She glared at her broken phones, as if daring it to light up and showed another message from A.

Knowing she had to get a new phone because of this, Bianca reluctantly snatched her bag and almost sent her picture frame to the floor. She took a deep breath, trying to control her anger, then placed back the frame to its usual position. A sad smile appeared on her face as she stared into the picture of Jason carrying her on piggyback last summer. The last picture she took with Jason. It was taken four days before Alison went missing and they were lounging in the lake, enjoying the quiet moment without interruption from Alison since she was visiting her grandmother in Georgia. Those were days she still treasured in her mind. She gingerly touched Jason's laughing face and sighed.

Was this how she was supposed to content herself? By staring at his picture only and never to touch him anymore?

* * *

"Please tell me you're the one following us yesterday." Spencer immediately said when she finally saw Bianca walking down the hallway to the locker beside hers. She raised her eyebrow when Bianca completely ignored her question and instead busied herself with her lockers. That was weird. When she left her house a week ago, Bianca was completely like her usual self aside from being slightly jumpy after getting the pizza. "Bianca!" she raised her voice slightly when Bianca closed her locker and turned around to walk away without acknowledging her.

When Spencer grabbed her shoulder, Bianca turned around sharply. Her arm raised, ready to fight back her attacker, only to have Spencer standing behind her. "Oh my God," she exclaimed, "don't scare me, Spence!"

Spencer rolled her eyes, relieved that it was just her imagining things. She really needed to stop reading too much into the situation. Bianca already promised to tell her right away if she suddenly had an urge. And she knew she could trust Bianca to keep on her promise. "Hey, you're the one who's sleepwalking. I've been calling you the whole time," she said, staring at her friend in concern, "something's wrong? Did you not get your morning tea or something?"

She quickly offered her a smile, "no. Nothing's wrong. I just so tired after the gym and I haven't got a chance to study for next week's material." When Spencer's face didn't change at all, Bianca grabbed her shoulder. "I'm _fine. _Okay?" she said forcefully and let go of her shoulder when Spencer nodded back. "Do you want to come over and study later?"

"Yes please!" Spencer immediately brightened up. "I totally need to finish my Russian History paper and I can't do it with Melissa around. Why didn't you come yesterday?"

"I had to get a new phone."

Spencer stared at her, disbelief. That got to be the worst excuse Bianca could have made up. "And why would you need new phone?" she demanded.

"Because mine's broken. What's with the third degree?" Bianca asked back with a frown, not liking with how Spencer just shot off questions after questions. It felt like she was trying to accuse her of something. "Well?" she asked again when Spencer didn't answer her question back. Her frown deepened when Spencer grabbed her arm and half pulled her towards the nearest empty classroom. "Seriously?" she turned around to face Spencer, "just because I didn't come to─"

"Someone followed us to the shed yesterday."

Annoyance that started to build inside of her was immediately forgotten hearing that. "What? Oh my God, are you all alright?" Bianca quickly asked, checking over her friend for any sign of injuries. Her mind already formed worst scenario possible happened to her friends. "Did you find out who it was?"

"We're fine, none of us got hurt," Spencer quickly answered before panic overcame her friend's senses. "It was A," she watched as Bianca's eyes widened, "yeah, we got this text. Did you happen to get any text yesterday?"

Bianca read the text from A and frowned seeing the time stamp on that text. That couldn't be right. If A was following the girls to the shed and send that text to them, then how could A send that text to her almost at the same time? She quickly took out her phone and checked the last text she received from A yesterday.

**13:28. Blocked ID:** _Broken heart, broken phone. What should I break next? Your body? -A_

**13:26. Unknown:** _Heads up, BFFs. It's open season on liars and I'm hunting... -A_

"Something's wrong?" Spencer asked, seeing the frown her face.

Bianca locked her phone immediately and smiled at her friend, "nope. All is fine." She returned the phone to Spencer who still had suspicious look on her face. "It's nothing, Spence," she insisted. It was better not to spook anyone, either her friends or A. _Especially_ her friends. They were easily freaked out if something suspicious circling on them, just like when that Wilden called them to the office or how they were fidgeting and looking openly guilty whenever Jenna was around. She would tell them, eventually, but she needed more proof. "How's home?" Bianca suddenly asked, hoping it would take her mind off of A business.

Spencer sighed, "home is not home when Melissa is around. She's like everywhere! And she always moped or whined, playing the innocent victim, whenever I came to the room. I tried to apologize all the times but she always shot it down."

"Okay, okay, calm down." Bianca said in soothing voice, "I'm sure your parents will be fine after few days. Melissa can't play jilted bride that long, okay?" When she saw Spencer reluctantly nodded, she then looped her hand around Spencer's, "come on. Let's get to our class."

But the scene that appeared when they walked out of the classroom was not what either of them expected. Bianca was stunned to see Toby Cavanaugh made his appearance after a year long disappearance. She didn't expect even Toby to return back as well once Alison was declared dead, to the same school that expelled him a year ago. But maybe Jenna needed help to get around in the school so they accepted Toby back. When he walked towards her direction, Bianca gave him an unsure smile and a brief nod. She sighed, watching as his expression remained unchanged. No wonder he was the perfect scapegoat for Jenna Thing. Even she was wary of him when she knew he had nothing to do with the fire.

"He's back too?" Aria hissed when they huddled together watching Toby taking Jenna to a classroom. "When did that happen?"

"Maybe she needs help sending radioactive emails," Hanna said nonchalantly.

Spencer glanced at Toby who just passed them, "yeah, or he may be sending a few of his own. _Don't _try to shoot me down on this." She quickly added before Bianca had a chance to point out flaws in her theory. Just like she did when they thought Jenna might be A.

"I wasn't going to say anything," she said defensively, "and I don't just shoot down all of your theories, Spence. Just the one I thought was crazy." Even if she wanted not to be suspicious of Toby, he had all the requirements needed to be A. Alison somehow managed to blackmail him into taking the fall and caused him to get kicked out of school and moved away. It was possible that he thought whatever Alison had on him was passed onto them when she disappeared, which was why he harassed them now.

"Hanna."

They almost jumped in fright hearing Wilden's voice behind them. Bianca had to bit back a scowl when he threw her a smirk before focusing his attention to Hanna. She frowned hearing him wanted to see Hanna _alone_ in the office. First he ambushed her in her house, holding pizza as his hostage, and now he did the same thing to Hanna in school. What was he trying to pull?

"What's going on? Why just her?" Aria asked around in panic seeing Hanna had no choice but to follow Wilden to the principal's office.

"Probably thinks she's easiest to crack," Emily said.

Bianca sighed. That one she had to admit it was true. Most of the times when Alison was trying to get them do something wild, like going to a college party for example, Hanna was always the first one to hesitate and panic at slightest change. Which was ironic in her opinion since she was the one with stealing habit now. "She is," she said, together with Spencer.

Neither of them was able to concentrate on the class until Hanna finally came out of the principal's office an hour later. While the girls surrounded Hanna, trying to find out what happened in that office, Bianca quickly ran towards the exit. Her eyes wandered around, trying to find that detective. She scowled when she noticed his car already sped away from the school. Next time she wouldn't let him go that easy.

* * *

The Kahn brothers' party was legendary among Rosewood High students and anyone would be dumb enough not to attend the party. Eric, the eldest Kahn, started it by throwing the first party of the year when he was freshman and even when he already moved up to New York, Noel continued his brother's tradition whenever their parents weren't around. Which was why even though she was not really in the mood for a party, Bianca found herself parking her car in front of the Kahn's front gate that night. There seemed to be an endless stream of her school friends walking through the gate. She sighed and checked her hair and makeup on her mirror before coming out of her car and joining the others into the party.

It wasn't hard to notice Maya and Emily walking not far in front of her and she also saw Sean's car was already parked which meant Hanna should be inside as well. But she was not in the mood to talk to them. Or anybody for that matter. Making her way into the game room, as she remembered from countless time coming here Noel started joining his brother throwing parties, Bianca grabbed an empty cup and filled it with whiskey and coke before walking towards the forest behind Noel's house.

There were only few peoples there when she walked towards lines of trees and away from the house. Thankfully they were too busy either getting drunk or dancing to the music or even making out to notice her. Bianca snickered remembering the countless times she and Jason sneaking out from the parties for alone time. Her feet carried her automatically towards that one particular tree not far away from the house, but was hidden enough to attract attention from others. A hint of smile appeared on her face when she noticed that their carving was still there, looking like it was just freshly carved instead. She would have thought one of the Kahns would notice it and removed it by now. A giggle escaped her lips when she remembered how she made that carving with help from Jason. For something that was made when they both were drunk, it came out pretty good.

"Yeah, I thought it was pretty cute so I don't let anyone cut it down."

Bianca turned around in surprise only to find the younger Kahn was standing behind her with a slight smirk. "Noel Kahn away from a party and all by himself," she added after glancing around them and found no one else. Even she could barely hear the music and chatters from around the house from here. Her lips quirked into a smile, "that's a rare sight to see."

"Well, when I saw a pretty girl walking to the forest by herself, I couldn't help but following her too. Since I'm a very protective host and all."

She shook her head, laughing, "and does anyone ever fall for that?"

"This is my house, my party," he said, stepping closer to her until they barely touched, and bent down to whisper in her ear, "anything can happen so long as I wish it." But then the carving caught up his attention again and to Bianca's surprise, he stepped away from her. "I remembered following you two sneaked out in here few times," he then said, nodding towards the carving.

"Naughty, naughty Noel," she teased, "is that what you do in your parties, peeping on other people?"

"Only when I want to steal the girl."

Her cheek warmed up hearing his blunt answer. She barely even remembered a time when she flirted with someone after Jason or even have another boy interested in her. But then again this was Noel. He sprout out flirt and compliments as easy as saying hello. His eyes always wandered to other girls even when he was in a date. He changed girlfriends more than seasons changed in a year. She wouldn't be that surprised if that wasn't the first time he said it to a girl. Or if there were another girl in the same situation as hers right now. Bianca was about to leave him and return to the house when a thought entered her mind. There was nothing to lose here. Why would she care about what Jason would think if he found out? He was the one who left her without explanation.

And she desperately needed for a good time right now.

So Bianca stepped forward, closing the distance between her and Noel, and looped her hand around his neck. "Well," she smiled seductively, lacing her fingers on his hair, "this girl is definitely ready to be stolen away." Bianca slowly stood on her tiptoes and ready to kiss him, only to have her lips landed on his cheek. A frown appeared on her face when she pulled her head away, staring at him in confusion.

Noel Kahn, _the _playboy of her school, had blatantly rejected her advances. Could the night get any worse?

He took her hands that were around his neck and hair and pulled them away from him, but still not letting go of hers when they dropped to her sides. "Is that why you're out here in this particular tree instead of going crazy inside?"

Bianca winched when his remark hit the mark. The only reason why she pushed herself to go to this party was to come to this tree, remembering the good times she was here with Jason and the girls. Back where she had everything. "Touche," she said softly, leaning back against the tree. This seemed to be the story of her life from now on. Somehow she had the feeling that she wouldn't get any new love unless she left Rosewood. "I don't know if I should be glad or humiliated that Noel Kahn won't make a move on me," she said, grinning at him.

To her surprise, he was suddenly laughing hard, "are you kidding me? Do you have any idea how much I want to make a move on you?" He shook his head, amused, "If your boyfriend didn't scare me off every time I tried to get you alone in parties, you would fall for me hard, Lexington."

"Well, maybe you should make your move _before_ I have a boyfriend."

Noel snorted, "you weren't even dating back then and he already told me to back down. Remember fall 2008 at my cabin, and my brother and his friends crashed the party? I was going to come over to ask you out but Jason suddenly came to you and the girls and Alison thought he was just there to annoy her. He cornered me after the party and told me you're off limits. I still got shudder every time I remembered it. That dude is really scary if he wants to."

Her eyes widened in response hearing a new side of Jason that she didn't know existed. "Really?" She had no idea that Jason was already interested in her before she even braved herself to flirt with him. Her lips then curled up into a permanent smile.

"Really," he said mockingly repeated her word, rolling his eyes. "Well, if you're done with the past, come inside. It's been boring without you around, Bianca. You're always the life of the party."

She snorted, "I thought that was Alison's job. Or it's Hanna's now."

"Nah," he shrugged his shoulder, "Alison is more blowing things out of proportion. Hanna's too hung up trying to get it on with Sean. You're the perfect size of a spark we need." He glanced at the carving again, "let me know if you want it gone."

Bianca shook her head with a smile watching Noel returned back to his house and joined the crowd again. She could hear his shout slightly over the music, urging the others to keep drinking until the last drop. When she was sure she was back alone again, Bianca glanced back to the carving. She took out a pocket knife she prepared from her purse, in case she couldn't bear staring at the reminder of her old life. Just as it almost touched the carving of her first name initial, she stopped. Her hand wavered, remembering the time they carved this, before pocket knife dropped to the ground. She rested her head against the trunk, closing her eyes. It's not fair. Jason could go on with his life just that easy and she had to be the one stuck in Rosewood, being reminded of him every day.

Her phone beeped out and Bianca took it out, sighing. Maybe Spencer already finished her Russian History paper and decided to come. Though it was highly impossible even for a Hastings.

**Blocked ID: **_Alone in a party, B? Wait there, let me keep you company. Ain't I sweet? -A_

Bianca let out a frustrated shriek before stalking away from the forest. How was she supposed to have a peace of mind if A keep following her? She looked around warily, looking for anything suspicious. But as far as she could see, the nearest person to her was a couple heavily making out in between bushes. A couldn't be one of them since they looked too busy and didn't even notice her there. The party was officially ruined. So instead of going back to the house, she went towards the front gate, ready to call the night.

"Spencer?" she called out, recognizing the familiar back of her best friend. "Hey! I thought you said you're still swamped with the Russians," she grinned, approaching her when she saw nervous look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Spencer shook her head, "no, I just thought the guy back there was Toby." She sighed, "it's just my crazy thought. I remembered seeing Alison threatened Toby at that night so I was just thinking..."

"─that Toby is A?" Bianca whispered. Seeing the surprised look from Spencer told how right she was. "Yeah, that thought crossed in my mind too."

"But?"

Bianca shrugged, "I don't know. I just... I don't have the feeling he is. Don't you think it's too easy? That we knew who A was instantly?"

"Those crime novels you're reading has finally deluded your mind."

"...Maybe," then she grinned, "so done with the Russians?" When Spencer nodded back at her, she grabbed her arm, "well that definitely calls for a celebration. Get A off of your mind tonight. Study hard, party hard!"

Spencer laughed when Bianca dragged her inside the house and into the middle of the dancing crowd. The fear of her teacher would find out she was copying Melissa's old paper disappeared from her mind as she danced to the music. Bianca was right. After all that happened with Alison, Melissa, Wren, _and_ A, she totally deserved this.

* * *

Bianca had to admit that it was a good thing they decided to keep planning for Alison's memorial as it had helped taking her mind off of Jason for few days. Since someone followed them again when they went to the shed in the morning after Kahn's party, the girls decided that it would be better to build her memorial in public's eyes instead. No more secrets, no more hiding. If someone who killed Alison was still around, it was better to have the memorial shoved into their face everyday. Which was why now they were buried under paperworks, meetings, and preparations so they could have the unveiling ceremony before winter came.

Thankfully, everyone they met was very cooperating and even complimenting them for being the best friend anyone could ever hope. The city council even agreed to let them build the memorial around the new bench they were going to put in the park. They would dedicate the new bench to Alison instead of just placing it in the park. The PTA was very nice to help them listing every thing they needed to do make the memorial ceremony. Aria had her mother helped to find someone who could make something for a remembrance of their time together with Alison. With their help, Bianca and the girls managed to move the ceremony two weeks ahead of the schedule.

"So no more Wren?" Bianca asked as they walked to meet with the others before they went to the park. Spencer picked her up earlier from the gym because she was too tired to walk that far or drive to the park. Last time she drove herself back from the gym, her foot slipped away from the pedal because she was too exhausted.

Spencer looped her hand around Bianca's arm and confirmed with a sigh, "no more Wren." She glanced to see the dubious look on her friend's face and exclaimed, "really! It's all done and gone!"

"Mm hmm," Bianca took a sip on her tea, giving her friend a pointed look, "that's what you said before you came up to Phily and meet him by yourself, leaving me behind in the school alone when you told me to wait for you so we could go to my house together." She grinned when Spencer hit her shoulder playfully. "Well even though his accent is really to die for, I'm so glad you didn't take Melissa's second hand. That's all I'm asking for."

"Finally!" Hanna exclaimed when they saw Bianca and Spencer walking towards them. She glanced pointedly at the coffee cup Bianca was holding. "Did you just stop by the Brew and buy yourself a coffee but nothing for us, B?"

Bianca grinned, turning her body slightly so Hanna couldn't steal her tumbler, "nope. It's a tea, not a coffee. And I just got back from the gym, okay? I need my morning dose of tea."

"Oh yeah, how's that diet going on?" Aria asked. fully aware how Bianca had constantly complained to them every day on how vigorous and evil her personal trainer was since she started the program. She grinned when Bianca only rolled her eyes at her. "Okay, so the city's going to put a new bench here," she said, leading them towards the area where their memorial would be placed. "We'll be planting the flowerbeds and I already gave the fountain design so my mother's artist could commission them asap. Oh, there's also going to be a pathway of art tiles."

"Art tiles?"

"Yeah, it can be messages or pictures, memories of Alison," Emily answered.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Oh, like a nice tombstone," she said sarcastically.

"Hanna!"

Even Bianca looked affronted at how surly Hanna sounded just now, which was rare since she tended not to show too much emotions when they were talking about Alison.

"What?" she asked back, defensively, believing she didn't say anything wrong.

Emily sighed as she looked around the spot where they would build the memorial for Alison, trying to envision what it would look like after they finished. "We should each do a tile," she said quietly. A final message to Alison before they closed that chapter with her.

"You know, I've had Alison's bracelet since the day we found it in the woods," Hanna suddenly spoke out, taking out the bracelet from her pocket. "And I so do not want the responsibility anymore," she said giving each of them pointed look but neither of them wanted to take it from her. It was too spooky to hold something that they knew Alison was constantly wearing it when she was alive. Especially with the way the found it few days ago. "Seriously, somebody take this," she insisted, staring at her friends exasperatedly.

It was Spencer who then grabbed the bracelet from Hanna's hand while rolling her eyes at her friends' antics. "Look at you all, a bunch of babies! And I'm so disappointed in you, B."

"Hey!" Bianca protested, "you know I always lose things. It's better if I don't get to hold something important like that. Remember the concert fiasco two years ago?"

Everyone winched remembering that day. They were going to watch Katy Perry concert in Philadelphia with Jason, Ian, and Melissa as their chaperons. Somehow they decided that Bianca should hold the tickets since they used her credit card to buy them, despite her protest. Long story short, when they were in line to get into the concert building, Bianca found out that she brought the wrong bag and the tickets were still in Rosewood. Had it not been for help from her mother's connection, she was sure everyone (named Melissa and Alison) would be furious at her. From that on, no one, not even Jason, would trust her with something important unless there were no other choices.

"Anyway," Spencer spoke up again, gripping the bracelet, "there is nothing that A can say or do to get us into trouble without getting into trouble herself."

"Are you sure it's a she?"

Spencer sighed exasperatedly at Hanna and scowled, "him, her, doesn't make any difference." She suddenly sat down on the bench and took out her laptop, making the others stared at her in confusion as her face looked determined when she began typing. "I'm gonna block all messages from people that I don't know. IMs, texts, emails, everything. Screw A." Her lips lit up in a victory smile when she saw her setting change had been set. "There," she finally said, glancing up to her friends, "who's next?"

Bianca watched as each of her friends gradually followed Spencer's action after a moment of hesitation. Her hand clenched around her phone inside her bags as she thought over the consequences. It was indeed annoying to have A texted them randomly and scared the hell out of them, by exposing their secret or showed that she knew what they were doing. Her old phone had already become the first victim of her anger to A and there was no guarantee there wouldn't be any next. But... Bianca glanced hesitantly at Aria who now called Hanna to do it next. Would it really be that easy to get rid of A just by blocking her texts?

"...B? Bianca!" Spencer raised her voice until she saw the girl focused on her. "Stop daydreaming and block yours too," she ordered.

Bianca bit her lips before releasing her grip on her phone and shook her head, "nah. I already did that."

"What? When?"

"When I accidentally threw my phone to the wall out of anger."

Spencer frowned hearing her answer. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, staring at her closest friend accusingly.

"We've had more pressing matter to deal, remember?" she countered back.

Hanna sighed happily as she was changing her setting. "I wish we had a drum roll for this. Alright, here goes," she said as a new pop up window appeared, telling her that her new setting had been set, and glanced up happily. "We are officially A-proofed," she then declared, closing down the laptop.

"Listen," Spencer said, completely satisfied, "all those messages zipping through the air all around us."

"Yep, and none of them from A."

Bianca snorted, amused to see how relaxed her friends' face right now. "Wow, you all really look like we just won a lottery or accomplished something amazing," she said, grinning as she avoided a swat from Spencer. "Is there anything else we haven't covered yet? Spencer and I will handle the meeting with PTA tomorrow and Emily, you and Hanna can handle ordering the tiles right? Aria already contacted the artist. And we're going to meet again at Spencer's in two days. Anything else I forget?"

Emily nodded. "Don't worry about the tiles. I'll coordinate everyone who wanted to participate and all as well. I think all that's left to do is organizing the program and waiting for confirmation from the speakers, which we can only do after the meeting tomorrow. Oh, have we contacted Alison's family yet to see if they have a request or something?" she asked but more focused on Bianca, remembering that night when Jason waited in front of the Grille to talk to Bianca.

But it wasn't Bianca who answered her question first. "Yep, I already contact Jason and he said he will get back to me after talking with his parents," Spencer answered nonchalantly, putting back her laptop from Hanna's lap into her bag. "I should be hearing from him sometime today."

Bianca stared at Spencer in shock hearing her answer, not realizing the The travel tumbler slipped away from her hand and into the ground, splattering its content to the soil. No, she must have heard it wrong. Spencer wouldn't contact Jason like that without telling her first, not when she knew how much Bianca agonized over the night of the funeral service and how she was struggling to summon her courage to contact Jason. She wouldn't do that to her. The others, they might just contact Jason without making sure with her first, because they had no idea how serious she was with Jason. She might expect _this_ accident from them, but not from her best friend. "_You_ called Jason?" her voice was barely heard as she fought hard for her tears from coming out._  
_

"Yeah," Spencer said while still busy with her bag, completely oblivious to how Bianca's expression had drastically changed and how the other girls were starting to glance between those two warily, "I figured it's better if we know if they give us their opinion about our current plan before we're meeting with the PTA. That way we don't have to go back and forth with them."

Something snapped inside of her as Bianca raised her voice, glaring at her best friend, "you called _Jason_?!"

Hearing the change in her tone made Spencer finally look up. She startled seeing the hurt expression in Bianca's face and was about to ask her when she realized what she had just revealed to her. "Sorry," she weakly said, biting her lips and winching when she replayed her sentence earlier in her mind. That did come out worse than she thought. "I─ I didn't mean to have you found out like this."

"Oh lucky me! So I _am _going to find out eventually," Bianca sneered before scoffing, "and when is that, Spence? When he decided to come here? Are you even going to tell me that if he will? Or do you just let me find it out myself?"

"No! I really am going to tell you tomorrow after PTA meeting. I swear! I just need you to focus on the meeting first," she said exasperatedly, trying to appease her anger. This was not the time and place for Bianca to snap out like this.

"Seriously!? That's your excuse for hiding it from me?" Bianca stared at her friend, disbelief, as her voice rose to high pitched tone. "You knew how desperate I wanted to talk to him, Spence! And you just called him like that? Without even asking me first?"

"I thought you don't want anything to do with him, that you want to just move on," Spencer said exasperatedly. And she wasn't really at fault. Bianca hadn't really mentioned his name ever since that day after the funeral. So she thought it would be better that she was the one who called Jason instead. So to save her best friend from having her heart broken again. "It's just for the memorial, B," she sighed. "Nothing more."

And it was a good thing that Emily was beside Bianca because she looked like she was ready to maul Spencer on the spot. "You're my best friend, Spence!" Bianca shouted, her breathing was getting more labored every second. "You're supposed to help me out with Jason!"

"It's just one phone call! Why are you acting like I'm planning to steal him from you? If you really miss Jason, then stop wasting your time trying to find excuses and just call him already! What's your prob─"

"Because he didn't call me back!"

Their eyes widened and their mouths gaped, not expecting that answer bursting out from Bianca's mouth. They watched still in shock as the furious expression gradually diminished from her face and replaced by anguish look, before her hand covered upper half of her face. Emily startled and almost not quick enough to react when Bianca was about to slide down to the ground. She quickly rested her hand over Bianca's shoulder, grasping it tight, so the other girl could lean on her for support. "I already called him few days ago, asking if he wants to meet again," she whispered shakily, her eyes clenched shut, "I thought he was too busy or─ or something, but..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Spencer asked back in whisper. "If I knew that, I could..."

"Could what? Ask him outright? And then what?" Bianca scoffed, choking slightly in her tears, "this is like last year all over again, Spence. The only difference is that I knew he was deliberately avoiding me now. He didn't want me anymore."

Spencer opened her mouth ready to tell Bianca that she shouldn't read too much into the situation, to convince her that she just need to wait patiently. She would meet Jason in the memorial after all, and all she needed was to calm down and talk to him then. Because Spencer was sure it was just a simple miscommunication. But she then realized saying those things only made Bianca even more upset right now. So unable to contain her guilt, Spencer stepped forward and ready to wrap her arms around her friend, only to have Bianca shrugged hers and Emily's hand away from her. That rejection felt stung on her hand as Spencer stared at her friend, stunned, "B..."

What happened next was not what she or the others anticipated when Bianca suddenly took off without warning. By the time they managed to move their feet and run after her friend, Bianca was already far away from them.

"Bianca!"

"B, wait!"

* * *

_O la la Jason, what were you thinking? :O What do you think Bianca would do when Jason finally appeared and talked to her again? _

_Thanks for the reviews, guys! Seriously, you're just the best :) I really hope you enjoy this chapter. __Don't forget, keep them coming in and I'll keep the chapter coming out ;) Till next time._


	4. Not Everything Is What It Seems

**_Not Everything Is What It Seems_**

Her worst nightmare finally came true.

Bianca felt really foolish for wasting the whole year pinning after Jason, worrying if something happened to him like it did to Alison and she wouldn't know about it because she had no idea where he moved to. Crying over Spencer's shoulder countless time whenever she missed him too much or if she found something of his in her room. Refusing to have a date, even for fun, because it felt like she was cheating on him. Feeling restless for days while waiting for him to call back after the funeral. All those things she did sounded ridiculous now that her eyes were wide opened and she could finally see what was really happening.

Jason didn't want to have any relationship with her anymore. That was why he didn't tell her when he moved away from Rosewood and returned any of her calls afterwards. Or why he didn't come to her in the funeral, when he really had a valid reason to talk to her, even as Alison's brother to Alison's close friends. After all, why wouldn't he call her back but talk to Spencer if he still liked her? What reason could possibly excuse him for avoiding her when all this time, he was in touch with Spencer?

Perhaps when he had undergone drastic change over the year, he not only discarded his old appearance style and habit, but also her. Now that he didn't sport bloodshot eyes and dark circles under his eyes with smell of pots on his breath and stopped acting like he was still in high school anymore, maybe he started to think being in a relationship with a sixteen years old actually was not that appealing. And that really hurt because Bianca thought she meant more than just another name on the list of his girlfriends to him. That their feeling for each other would stay strong regardless of what happened.

Her heart clenched painfully thinking that there might already be another girl on his arm right now, one that was more age appropriate than her. She could see in her mind─ that woman was with him when the police called about Alison. That woman would have her arm around him, trying to comfort him, when he found out that his only sister was actually dead, her body buried behind their old house's backyard.

The thought of Jason and the unknown woman made her angry even more and Bianca increased her pace. She didn't pay attention to her surrounding, not caring if she bumped into someone. Or what her friends must be thinking of her now that she blew up on them. Bianca was too wrapped around her thought that she didn't realize she ran through a red light, oblivious to the warning shout from other people. Until a repeated loud honks startled her out of her mind.

Bianca could only stare, wide eyed, when a car was speeding dangerously close towards her. She found herself unable to move, her legs seemed to freeze on that very spot, as her impending fate Its tires made a screeching noise as the car skidded to the left and stopped few centimeters away from her spot. Her legs went limp from shock and she dropped to the ground with her heart beating hard as she realized what almost happened to her. Before her brain could start processing, the front door on the driver side flung open and someone stormed out of it.

"What the hell, Bianca?!"

She looked up to see Noel Kahn glowering down at her.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

Bianca opened her mouth, trying to reply him, but there was no sound coming out of her throat.

Noel glanced to see that they were holding off the traffic and people started to gather to see what was happening. Then he looked at the girl who was still shaking badly and bent down to help her stand up. He inspected her over to see if she needed to go to hospital but he found no injury on her. She was probably just still in shock. "Come on," he mumbled, leading her towards the passenger door, "I'll take you home." How surprised he was when she frantically shook her head. "Okay, fine. Let's just get in the car." He helped her sat inside the car and put on the seat belt over her.

Before someone called the police and they decided to hold them for questioning, he quickly drove his car away from the site. Judging from how wrecked she looked like right now, Noel didn't think Bianca would be grateful to him if she was taken to the station. "So where do you want to go?" he asked when they were already few blocks away from the main street. Noel purposefully steered his car into the opposite direction from her house since she looked like she didn't want to come home yet. When she didn't give him any response, he glanced at her and reached out to touch her shoulder lightly. Bianca immediately snapped her head towards him. "Where do you want me to drop you off?" he repeated the question.

Bianca lowered her head down, her hands fiddled on the hem of her skirt, as if she was debating where she should go.

"Bianca?" Noel asked again, his tone softer than before.

"Can I still cut down the tree?"

He frowned at first, didn't understand what she was talking about, until the memory of them talking in the party night came back to him. "Yeah," he said in a heartbeat. "Wanna do it now?"

Bianca clenched her grip on her bag and whispered, "...please."

* * *

She didn't have to check the clock to know that Noel sped off all the way towards his house. At least this time no one was stupid enough not to check traffic lights before crossing. Nor was there any police car patrolling in the streets to stop him for speeding. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the window and remained like that on the whole journey to his house. Noel reached over to touch her shoulder and grasp it lightly when they already arrived at his garage. Bianca took a deep breath before coming out of his car and followed him towards the shed. She waited in the doorway as Noel rummaged through tools clustered inside until he found an ax. He grinned at her while playing with the tool on his hand, "ready?"

Bianca stared at the ax dubiously. "Do you think I can hold it?"

He peered down at the ax, feeling its weight, "should be." His eyes swept around the shed again. He didn't see anything that was lighter than this to cut down the tree. That chain saw seemed too heavy for her hand. "Don't worry, Lexington. I'll help you out if you can't," he said, his lips curled up in a slight smirk.

Bianca only shrugged back, deciding to trust his judgement since she had no idea about tree cutting anyway. All she wanted was to cut down that carving and burn it away so she wouldn't be able to see it anymore. And she didn't care how to do it as long as she got it done now. Noel led her back towards the forest on the side of his house, to the very same spot they were talking that night of the party. Her lips pursed tightly and frown warmed its way to her face when that carving came into her sight. Before Noel could even react, she grabbed the ax and with the strength she had no idea she possessed, Bianca raised that heavy tool and stroke exactly at the middle of the carving, letting out all the bottled emotion she had kept inside.

_Thwack!_

The grief and anxiety she constantly had when Alison went missing, fearing something similar could happen to her.

_Thwack!_

The constricting pain she always felt in her heart whenever she was reminded of Jason.

_Thwack!_

The anger towards Jason for talking to _Spencer_, but didn't bother to call her back.

_Thwack!  
_

The frustration that appeared whenever A sent her a text and she still had no idea who A was.

_Thwack!_

_Thwack!_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Noel quickly stopped her swing midway when he noticed her breathing had become too erratic and she started swinging it wildly. She could hurt herself and he didn't want to be taken responsible for that. He gently pried her fingers from the ax, relieved when she didn't put up a fight like he feared, and put it away from her reach. "I think you need to take a break," he said, watching as her fingers trembled before she clenched them. Then her phone rang again, just like it had been since he took her inside his car, and he noticed how Bianca pointedly ignored it since then. He glanced at her bag briefly before glancing at her, "do you want me to get that?"

Bianca shook her head, still looking down to the ground. She knew who was calling her and right now there was no will left in her to face them.

"Okay..." Noel trailed off, trying to tune out that constant ringing. Hopefully her phone would run out of batteries soon. He glanced at the carving, the words were barely recognizable now. "Well, I think that should do the job," he said, impressed that she managed to inflict enough damage with that kind of arm. "Or do you still want to cut it down completely?"

Bianca finally lifted her head to see the result. He was right. Had she not known what it was carved before, she wouldn't be able to read it now. She knew that. She could _see _that. Yet this excruciating knot in her chest still hadn't vanished. Instead it was getting so worse than before that Bianca could hardly breath right now. And Noel seemed to notice it because he quickly bent down so he was on her eye level, with panic filled his eyes. He gripped her shoulder tight when he saw how she was heaving harder by second. "Hey, hey, hey. Breath, Bianca, breath," he tried to say it repeatedly with calm voice. One of his hand stroke her back in circular pattern until he could hear her breathing evened out.

Then her eyes shifted towards him for a split second before pressing her lips against his. Bianca raised her hands to encircle his neck and pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss. Slowly she could feel his lips started to kiss her back and his hand on her back trailed down to her waist, trapping her in his arms. But barely after responding back, Noel pulled away from their kisses. "We really shouldn't do this," he said huskily, resting his forehead against hers, as he took few deep breaths to calm his now erratic heartbeat.

As if she didn't hear his comment, Bianca pressed herself more towards him, molding their bodies together, as she captured his lips again. But once again, Noel quickly pushed his head away from her. "Bianca," he said, more firmly. "I mean it. Stop."

Bianca slightly pulled herself back, frowning at him, as though she heard him clearly just now. "Seriously?" she challenged back, "I threw myself at you _twice_, Kahn. The last time I did that to a boy, he became my boyfriend. So what's your deal? Do you have a girlfriend or something?"

"Because we're standing in front of a tree you just defaced that you and your _ex_ carved it a year ago, which I assume stands for Bianca Dilaurentis," he said pointedly and the way she winched immediately confirmed his suspicions. "And you wonder why I don't want to make out with you here?"

She rolled her eyes, "fine. Then let's go to your room and make out there." When he was still giving her the look, Bianca groaned exasperatedly, "what now?" His reaction only made her annoyed more. She was really not in the mood for another quarrel right now.

"Just..." Noel sighed, "not now, okay."

"You're the playboy between the two of us and you're acting more like a girl than me," she said, still with a scowl.

"Well maybe I changed girls because they're not who I actually want," he countered, causing her eyes to slightly widened for fraction of seconds. This was definitely not how he pictured how he would ask her out since a year ago. Definitely not in front of that carving. "I'm not taking a chance to mess this up, okay?" he said, lifting his hand to touch her cheek lightly. As much as he really wanted to kiss her senselessly and bring her up to his bedroom right now, he knew how easy he could mess this up, especially with her current state. With other girls he might be okay being the rebound guy, but he knew too well what would happen to the rebound after that. "If there's actually a chance between us, I'm not going to burn it by sleeping with you right now. Because you'll regret it later."

Bianca blinked, not really expecting that kind of answer. But as his words started to sink into her mind, the realization of what she was trying to do just now started to surface as well. She bit her lips, before leaning up towards him. Only this time her lips landed on his cheek instead. "Okay," she said softly, sighing as she closed her eyes. He was right. She definitely would regret it after they did it. "I'm sorry," she sighed, feeling slightly guilty, "I didn't mean to─"

"─I know," he cut her but then his lips curled up in a smirk. "I mean, I get it why you want to kiss me and all. Girls been telling it to me all the─ Ow!" He massaged his shoulder when she hit him quite hard. There was a rumor that she was going to the gym every day lately but he never believed it until now. That little hand of hers really did pack quite a punch. No wonder she could handle the ax earlier. "So..."

She raised her eyebrow at his sudden mischievous expression, "so?"

"I guess this means I have to pick you up for the dance?"

A quirk of smile on her face afterwards told Noel what he wanted to know.

* * *

Spencer, Aria, and Hanna waited almost impatiently near Bianca's locker. Ever since her little outburst in the park yesterday, they couldn't reach her. She did not pick up her phone nor was she in her house. They almost camped out in front of her house and until late evening, the light inside the house hadn't been turned up even once. Spencer even thought of calling the police, afraid that Bianca suffered the same thing as Alison's, but the others quickly shot down that idea. They were already under spotlight from Alison's disappearance. Adding Bianca's would make their life more complicated, especially if it turned out Bianca was not actually missing. They also made her promised not to contact Jason yet, at least until the problem with Bianca was solved, even though she hardly think it would matter to Bianca anymore.

Emily joined them not long afterwards, sporting a new scarf which she looked uncomfortable on answering Hanna's questioned when the girl noticed it. But still there was no sign of Bianca yet. Spencer kept glancing at her watch every five minutes or so, knowing that her best friend should have been in the school already by now. Her hour in the gym should already ended an hour ago and it was more than enough for Bianca to take a quick shower and get ready for school. She impatiently tapped her foot repeatedly─ her fingers inched to grab the phone on her bag and reported her missing to the police.

Even Mr. Sheldrake, her Russian history teacher, who usually came to school nearing the first period, already arrived and managed to locate her. Spencer was briefly relieved when he didn't come to accuse her of plagiarism but it immediately disappeared when he informed her that he entered her essay to a contest called the Golden Orchid. Her face became pale when she realized it was possible that Melissa would read and recognize it as hers. When Mr. Sheldrake left to his own office, Spencer turned around and ready to confess everything to Bianca, only to remember that split second that she was not there. She was so used on spilling her worries and secrets to Bianca ever since Alison went missing. So Spencer could only gulped back her secret, barely listening to her friends' praises and confidence that she would win the contest for sure.

They even managed to talk about Hanna's dad and his business to suddenly appear in the town. She became defensive when they mentioned about the accident and how it was a possible reason why he unexpectedly came to town. But judging from her faltered expression afterwards, Hanna didn't look entirely convinced of herself and had the same suspicion.

It wasn't until ten minutes into the bell of first period rang that they finally seen Bianca. They almost gave up when she strolled into the hallway, and to their shock, with Noel beside her. The girls exchanged startled and confused look briefly while waiting in anticipation as Bianca was getting closer to them. She passed them as if she didn't notice them there, not bothering to stop by her locker, and walked straight towards where her first class was.

"OK, since when is she that close with Noel Kahn?" Hanna was the first one who broke the silence. Aria and Emily shrugged their shoulders. Neither of them, especially Aria, ever saw Bianca with Noel side from that party. So they turned to Spencer. If there was any of them who knew almost everything about Bianca for the past year, it had to be Spencer since they both were literally attached to hip.

Spencer was still staring at the direction where Bianca had disappeared to, flabbergasted. She knew every minute to minute what Bianca had been up to since last summer but she had never heard her mentioning Noel at all before, unless it was about party. "I don't know..." It hurt her knowing that Bianca had kept a secret from her. She thought they agreed to tell each other everything, no more secret. Bianca knew all about her, more than her family and Alison combined, and she knew all the same about Bianca.

_But you didn't tell her about calling Jason, about what the other half of your conversation was, _the little corner of her mind suddenly whispered, reminding her who first caused this rift to happen. Bianca's secret about Noel was nothing compared to hers. She wouldn't be affected if Bianca was actually dating Noel behind her back, but not the other way around with her secret. Even if she kept using excuse that she would tell her eventually, when the timing was right, it didn't change the fact how upset Bianca was at her right now. "I'll try to talk to her in class. We got French together now and it's a conversation class today," she said when the first period bell rang, "B _has_ to talk to me."

When she arrived in their French class, how shocked she was to see Bianca sat next to Mona instead and the other seats around her were already occupied. Spencer glanced at her friend who seemed to pointedly avoid turning her eyes to the door where she was standing right now. Someone bumped into her from behind and she quickly took the nearest available seat to Bianca when she saw their teacher was just walking inside the class, so she could keep an eye on her. After the teacher gave the topic for them to discuss and later practice in front of the class, Spencer turned around only to see Bianca was already discussing it with Mona. Her shoulder sagged down in defeat, knowing she had no chance to talk to Bianca in this class.

The same thing kept happening on the rest of the day. Bianca was really quick on leaving the class, almost at the same time with their teacher. And when she already slipped into the crowd in the hallway, Noel was by her side immediately. They knew she had her phone on since they caught her texting few times, but when either of them texted her, it all went unanswered. The lunch was also no exception. Noel had his friends surrounding Bianca and him as they walked into the cafeteria, never leaving her alone unattended even for once.

It was like he acted as her personal guard dog so that they couldn't get to her at all. He also seemed to know what happened between Bianca and the girls in the park since he threw them knowing smirks every now and then, especially when he caught them stealing glances at his table. Spencer pursed her lips as she watched Noel put his hand around Bianca's shoulder and steered her out of the school building into the parking lot. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Bianca got into Noel's car and they sped off away. How was she supposed to make everything back to before with Bianca if that boy kept warding her off and gave her no chance at all?

Oh cursed Jason for making her promised not to tell Bianca!

* * *

"Just when I already get used having you in my bed, you suddenly want to come home."

Bianca snorted at the suggestive remark he made, "funny. I only remember spending most of my time in your guest room."

"Well," Noel shrugged his shoulder, "a guy could dream and fantasize."

"Hm, if only you just cave in few days ago and you don't have to fantasize it all," she countered back, sliding her finger from his cheek down to his neck with a sly smile on her face. Regardless, she had to admit how surprised she was to know that Noel could be a real gentleman if he wanted to. Not once during her stay at his house these two days, did he ever make a move on her. He would just sit there, listening to her rant about her little outburst in the park. She didn't have to convince him to help her avoiding the girls in the school for the past two days.

"Ah, the price of being a gentleman." Noel grinned when she playfully hit him. He then followed her inside to her foyer and looked around, realizing this was the first time he ever stepped inside her house this far. Despite being a house of one occupants most of the time, it actually looked quite homey. "Nice pics," he said, nodding towards the staircase wall which was covered mostly of her pictures. To which Bianca slightly blushed at his comment, causing his eyebrow to raise. He never pegged her as an easily blushed girl before. But then again he didn't really hang with her that much before. "So, where should I take this bag to?" he asked, smirking.

Her lips curled up in a bemused smile as she took her bag from him. "Nice try, Kahn. You're not going anywhere near my room."

"I showed you mine!" he protested.

Bianca heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes. "See you tomorrow, Noel," she said, starting to push him towards the door.

"Oh come on! I don't even get to see anything else?"

"No!" she said, shaking her head firmly, "my parents are going to be here soon and I'm not going to share them with you. Not now." She gave him a pointed look until he finally gave up and took few steps backwards. "Thanks. I'll text you later," Bianca said, leaning forward to kiss his cheek, "bye, Noel," and closed the door before he could say anything.

Bianca suddenly turned her head sharp towards the hallway and then she could hear distant sound of heels clicking scurrying away. As if someone was spying on her and Noel. Her eyes narrowed for a moment before walking upstairs towards her bedroom. When she entered her room and dropped her overnight back near her bed, she looked around to check if something was misplaced or even missing. She then went over to her night stand to grab that picture of hers and Jason. Her lips pursed tight as she stalked towards the bin on the corner of her room and hurled the frame there. The frame glass immediately cracked at the collision, right in between her face and Jason's. She scowled at the irony of its literal portrayal of her real life.

As if something ignited inside her, Bianca strode towards her closet and threw open the door. Her eyes roamed through each of the clothes she had before grabbing some of the dresses and threw it outside her closet. Next was the bikinis, followed by one third of the shirts she had and few skirts and shorts. The last one to come out of her closet was few pairs of shoes. When she was finished, Bianca then moved towards the drawers in the middle of the closet room and opened the one that had all of her jewelry collections. She snatched half of what was stored in the last drawer and threw it towards the heap of clothes earlier. By the time she was finished, all that was left on her closet was clothes she bought after last summer.

She sighed, closing her eyes, and sat down in front of her vanity table. That sudden urge to throw away half of her clothes that reminded her of Jason and what had happened for the fast few days finally took its toll on her. She rested her elbow on the table with her head leaning on that hand. If only she could throw Jason out of her mind as easy as throwing those clothes away from her closet.

"Darling, we're home!"

Bianca shot up from the chair, hearing her mother's voice, and quickly ran down the stairs. A huge grin immediately plastered on her face when she saw her parents standing in the foyer with five suitcases around them. Jason was momentarily locked in the deepest part of her mind as she flung herself into her mother's arm and embraced her really tight. "I miss you!" she said, glancing up at her parents. And she really did. As much as she loved the freedom of having the house by herself, without her parents breathing down her neck, it was rather lonely at night.

Which was why she quickly agreed when Noel jokingly offered his guest room if she ever needed to hide. She remembered how stunned he was when she said she'll take the offer right away.

Her mother laughed before swaying them slightly, "oh don't be so over dramatic. We've been gone for only a week but we miss you too, darling." She moved backwards slightly to inspect her only daughter. "Oh look at you. The diet program is showing some effect now. But your cheeks are still chubby," she said, slightly frowned, as she pinched her cheek, "Bianca, please tell me you strictly ate what the dietitian told you to." When Bianca only scowled at her, she sighed, "well at least tell me your dress size drop to six."

Bianca rolled her eyes. Of course her mother would jump into the diet business at first chance. That was her first question whenever she checked on Bianca when they were in Paris. She even sent her emails about all kind of diets her models used currently and how wonderful the result was. "I think so, maybe. I have no idea. Can we talk about something else, please?" she pleaded, mostly towards her father who only watched them in amusement. "Anything interesting in Paris?"

"A lot, but I think you will be scarred for life if I told you every detail of it," her father answered with a mischievous glint on his eyes.

She scrunched up her nose when her parents snickered at each other, realizing what he was referring to. "Ew dad, gross! Gosh, I didn't mean that kind of story!" she exclaimed, glaring at her father who just laughed and bent down to kiss her temple. She did _not _need that kind of images to haunt her love life. It was suck enough already after this whole shebang with Jason, knowing how... _active_ her parents were was definitely not going to make her feel better. She shuddered, shaking that horrible image from entering her mind.

"Oh, darling," her mother suddenly said as they walked into the living room, clasping her hand, too gleefully for Bianca's taste that she glanced at her warily. "Guess what we pick on the way home from Paris for you?"

"I... don't know," she glanced at her father. "Books? paintings?" she asked hopefully.

"Don't be silly!" Her mother motioned someone in the hallway. Bianca glanced to see her mother's personal assistant, Heidi, walked into the room... pushing clothes rack with _at least_ ten dresses there. To Bianca's shock, she was also followed by their house keeper, Sylvia, who brought another six garments bag inside. "Your dresses for homecoming dance are all done!" Her mother squealed happily, oblivious to the horror-stricken expression on her face. "I push my people in New York to get it done in time with my layover from Paris."

Bianca could only gape watching Sylvia and Heidi took out the dresses from the garment bags and made sure they were all presentable before hanging them in the rack. Her mother looked very excited as she grabbed Bianca's hand and pulled her towards the rack. "Oh, this should be fun. I haven't gone shopping with you for a very long time!"

"Um, mum... I have a dress already." She winched when her mother turned around at her in shock.

"What? Which one?" her mother demanded then turned to her assistant, "Heidi, did you send dresses here without telling me?"

"No, no, no. Heidi didn't send anything," Bianca quickly said before her mother decided to fire Heidi on the spot. "You made me two dresses for dad's faculty cocktail party, remember? I still haven't used the other one. And they're all lovely dresses," she added, "but maybe you could just put them in line for your next collection?"

Her mother sighed, "Bianca darling. That's for _cocktail_ party, not a homecoming dance. You can wear that dress for another party but these..." she motioned towards the rack, "these are all made just for you to look beautiful in your homecoming queen pictures."

"Mum, I'm not a candidate," Bianca interrupted her, "that kind of thing is not me. It's Hanna's or Mona's, probably Alison's too, but definitely not me. And the cocktail dress is already lovely."

Instead her mother looked more horrified than before hearing her explanation. "But I was a Homecoming Queen!" she exclaimed ghastly, "and a daughter of mine─"

"─will just be as beautiful as her mother even though she's not a Homecoming Queen," Bianca interrupted, hugging her mother sideways. She was about to suggest her mother gave the dresses to Hanna when she remembered she wasn't exactly on a speaking term with Hanna or the others. A sad smile appeared on her face knowing Hanna would have killed for these dresses. She always gushed about Bianca's mother's line all the time. And it would be perfect for her since she was practically unofficial Homecoming Queen.

Her mother quickly turned to her father who was busy with his cellphone, pointedly ignoring the conversation between his wife and daughter. "Richard! Say something to your daughter! She can't possibly wear that dress for the Homecoming!"

"The dress is just fine! Dad, say _that_ to Mum!"

Her father finally looked up from her phone and glanced between her mother and her then to the dresses before walking towards Bianca. He put a hand on her shoulder and gently turned her towards the rack. "Why don't you just humor your mother and try the dresses, hm darling? After all your mother spent days designing it for you and Heidi had gone all the trouble making sure all dresses are ready for today."

"...Fine," she then muttered and sighed to her mother, kissing her cheek. "Only for you, mother."

Her mother's expression brightened up immediately. "Wonderful! Alright darling, let's try... this one first!" she took out a dark green strapless dress from the rack. "Come on. We have tons of dresses to try."

Bianca shot an exasperated look at her father who just raised his thumbs up before taking the dress from her mother and walked towards the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and sighed at the dress. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate what her mother had been busy doing, possibly for the past month, but she was not interested on spending hours trying dresses. She planned to go to the homecoming because Hanna wanted them there when they announced the Homecoming Queen. And she planned not going after park incident when Noel convinced her otherwise. So no, she wasn't interested in trying dresses because she had no one to impress there.

"Darling?" her mother's voice was heard from the other side of the door as she knocked, "do you need help?"

"No, mum!" she quickly answered, "just give me a minute!" Bianca sighed as she zipped up the dress. "Here goes nothing," she mumbled, stepping out of the bathroom.

* * *

Bianca was in the middle of trying the dress number nine when her phone went off suddenly. She glanced at her phone in the table to see it was a text but she couldn't see clearly who the sender was. Afraid that it might be from A, Bianca quickly stepped off of the platform to check it before someone else checked it for her. A frown appeared on her face when she saw it was an SOS text from Spencer, quite surprised as well that Spencer still texted her. She thought after the whole ignoring her and the girls, Spencer wouldn't include her in the group text anymore.

As much as she wanted to just ignore the text, just like she did to the countless before, Bianca couldn't help but worry why Spencer suddenly texted SOS, in the middle of the night. She knew Spencer's family went to New York to cheer up Melissa so she was supposed to be alone right now. Was that why she sent this text? Because she was afraid of being alone so she texted everyone to come to her house? Yet Bianca couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't just about being home alone. Spencer was no stranger of being left alone in the house, so there were only few things that could scare her off.

Or maybe it was just a trap for her. Maybe Spencer decided to take a leaf out of Alison's book and sent a SOS text to her just so she would be worried and came to the house, only to find nothing was wrong and the girls were waiting to talk to her. Just like Alison did when Bianca refused to talk to her after the night the girls blew up Toby's garage.

"Who is it, darling?" Her mother asked, seeing troubled look on her face.

"Nothing," she quickly said, putting down the phone, and returned to the platform. "I like this dress better, but maybe if you could loosen up the necklace..."

"It doesn't look like nothing," her mother remarked, ignoring her attempt to distract her.

Bianca sighed, "it's just... a text from Spencer. Probably trying to prank me."

"Spencer? Pranking you? That doesn't sound like her," her mother commented, walking over to the table to take Bianca's phone. She barely read the text when her daughter snatched the phone away from her. "SOS? That sounds serious," she said, concerned both with the text content and also the way her daughter acted, "do you want to come over to her house? Your father and I are fine if you leave us, darling."

"No." Bianca answered, "can we focus on the dress please? We still have, what, ten more dresses to go and I have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Bianca..."

"Do you think it's better if we have this in red instead? What do you think, Heidi?"

"Bianca."

"And maybe we should shorten the length, hm, around two inches?"

"Bianca!" This time her mother stood in front of her with a stern expression, blocking her from seeing her reflection on the mirror. Then her eyes softened after few moments as she approached her daughter, fixing the sash on her sides, "what happened?" she asked, "did you two have a fight?"

Bianca stiffened hearing her mother's answer, her eyes averted to the ground, and she mumbled, "kind of. Maybe."

"Want to tell me what happened?"

"...No."

"Bianca..."

"There is nothing to talk, mum!" she snapped, storming out of the living room up to her bedroom in the second floor. As she went inside her room, she angrily pulled down the zipper and stepped out of the dress before throwing it to the rest of the clothes she had just thrown out of the closet. Bianca sighed as she threw herself into the bed, closing her eyes. Remembering the shocked face from her mother's face, she let out a disgruntled groan, frustrated at herself on how easy she could lose her temper lately. In span of few days, she managed to hurt her best friend and her mother. She vaguely heard the sounds of heels clicking towards her and then her bed sunk more next to her.

Bianca opened her eyes slightly to see her mother staring back at her in concern. "I'm sorry," she muttered, "I didn't mean to snap at you."

Her mother sighed, "I'm not angry at you, darling. I'm just... concerned. You know you can talk _anything _to me and I won't ever judge, right?"

"I know that," she mumbled.

"Then care to tell me why you act like that earlier? And what on earth are those clothes doing in the floor?" Then she noticed something missing from her daughter's nightstand and immediately she could put together all of the puzzle's pieces from that. "Oh darling, does it have anything to do with Jason?"

And the way Bianca's head snapped at her immediately with her eyes widened confirmed her suspicion. She waited patiently as Bianca slumped her shoulder down and covered her eyes with her hand. "...He doesn't like me anymore."

"Did you talk to him?"

"No! And that's the problem. He─" Bianca struggled to keep even breathing, "I left a message in his voice mail a week ago but he never called me back. I─ I just found out that he's been talking to Spencer the whole time and..." She moved her hand away and stared at her mother with glistened eyes, "why did he do this to me, Mum? I didn't do anything wrong to him... He was the one who left me and─" Bianca stopped, choking on her tears. "I just don't get it. If he really wanted to have nothing to do with me, he can just say it to my face. I will understand it. But... this? I deserve better explanation than this. Did he really think I won't find out about him talking to Spencer?" she desperately asked, hoping her mother could shed some lights just like she always did before.

Her mother then gathered her in her arms, bending down to kiss her forehead, "I'm so sorry, darling. I didn't mean for it to happen like this."

She shook her head, leaning towards her mother, and sighed, "it's okay, mum. It's not your fault. I lashed at Spencer, at you, when I know the only person at fault here is just me. I should've been stronger. I should've known this would happen when Jason left without saying goodbye." But then she felt her mother stiffened and knew something was wrong. She looked up to see guilty expression on her mother's face─ the same expression she always had when she had to cancel on their mother-daughter day because of work. "Mum?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Her mother winched, "Jason didn't exactly... leave without goodbye to you."

Bianca sat up straight immediately, staring shocked at her mother, "Mum!"

"I'm sorry! I just... With everything that happened to you after Alison went missing, I thought it's better that you have someone that could be with you all the time and not few states over. I really don't think you can handle long distance relationship that time."

"You told him to break up with me!?"

"I didn't mean to put it that way!" Her mother exclaimed, "I told Jason to give you time and being around with Alison's _brother_ won't make you move on from that terrible things. I never said he can't contact you at all!"

"But then what, it's not enough and you decided to intercept his calls too? His letters?" When she saw another flinch from her mother, Bianca's mouth dropped more open. "Mum!"

"Well what do you expect me to do, Bianca?" Her mother asked back, looking as upset as she was, "after that horrible thing, I just thought he won't be a good fit for you if he doesn't get his act straight. So I told him not to contact you unless he stopped using and change himself! He agreed and left after promising he would change," Her mother sighed. "I didn't expect he would disappear for a year and avoid you after that. I'm so sorry," she said, reaching out to touch her cheek.

Bianca moved away from her mother's hand, staring at her with disbelief. This wasn't happening. She had spent the whole year wondering and crying out why there was no news from Jason, when it was her _mother_ who caused this to happen. Her mother was there, comforting her, when she found out Jason left. She saw how devastated Bianca was after that day, how desperately she wanted Jason just for that day, and her mother just sat there, refusing to let her know what was actually happening. "Wait. Oh my God mum, did you tell him everything?" she asked with her face paled, realizing when the second time her mother talked to him was. "Did he know about _that _too?"

"Of course not!" Her mother defended, looking slightly affronted, "darling, we agreed to let that stays between the three of us."

"Yeah well, I can't exactly trust your words anymore, can I?"

Her mother flinched hearing it, "darling..."

Her text alert suddenly rang again for few times simultaneously. Wanting a slight distraction so she could wrap her mind around this, Bianca then checked her phone only to find the other girls sent texts, telling her to quickly come over to Spencer and that it was not a joke or desperate attempt to talk to her. Spencer. Dear God, she spent the whole three days being angry at Spencer for something too trivial compared to what her mother did. She accused Spencer for not trying to help her with Jason when it was her mother who broke them up.

"I─ I have to go. Spencer really needs me," she said, rather distracted.

Bianca glanced back to her mother who looked really remorseful, and was about to say something to her but she couldn't. There were no words that could express how she was feeling right now. Betrayed, angry, hurt were just a surface of deeper emotions that ran through her mind. Her mother was the only person she could talk to about everything, things that even Spencer didn't know, that Alison couldn't find out until her last day alive.

* * *

_Okay, so I really thought I could sneak in Jason into this chapter, giving you their long awaited reunion but the words count just keep coming up and there were too much scenes happening in one chapter. So I have to cut the old chapter into half. Sorry :( But at least this means you might get a quicker update for the next one since I already write almost half of it :D _

_As always, thanks for the reviews, everyone! I'm so glad to know my hours of writing really paid off :') __Don't forget to leave reviews on this one! Till next chapter :)_


	5. Mending the Bridges

_**Mending the Bridges**_

"Spencer?" Bianca called out when she arrived at the Hastings.

The house was completely dark from outside, aside from Spencer's room, and the door was unlocked. Frowning at the complete lack of senses her friend was, Bianca peeked inside the house to find it completely empty. She slowly opened the door as quietly as she could. Her frown deepened when she saw a broken flower pot weirdly arranged in the kitchen table and now creepily looked like a tombstone. "Spencer? Hanna?" she called out again, a bit louder this time, walking towards the staircase. "Emily? Aria? Guys?"

Bianca stiffened as she heard thundered steps coming down from the stairs and sighed a relief when she saw that it was Spencer. "Oh my God, you scared me," she said, "what happened? And who put that pot there?"

When Spencer heard Bianca's voice from downstairs, she thought she was imagining things. It wasn't until she heard her voice again, did she finally decide to check downstairs. She actually didn't expect Bianca to come here because of her texts. Alison once pulled an SOS text prank to Bianca about Jason after she refused to talk to any of them for days and because of that, Spencer understood when Bianca didn't respond immediately to her text. She probably thought it was just their way to make her talk to them again. So she wasn't really prepared to see her best friend who had been avoiding her for three days to be standing in the middle of the living room. "Um... come up," Spencer said, nodding her head towards upstairs, "I'll show you." She waited until Bianca came up to the staircase before leading her back towards her room.

The girls were already in the room when she got there, couldn't hide their surprise to see her there. Before Bianca could say anything─ either to apologize or something else─ the mirror caught her attention. Her eyes widened as she read the words written there, immediately feeling guiltier for not responding back right away and let her anger got the better of her. No wonder they didn't stop texting her. "Is that... lipstick?" she asked, approaching the mirror cautiously, and touched one of the letters. She smudged it slightly and inspected her finger. It was really a lipstick. The very same color Alison would usually wear, to be precise. Jungle Red. "Did you see anyone coming in or out?" she asked, turning back to Spencer.

Spencer shook her head, "no. I was out and Hanna pick me up. When we got back, we saw that creepy flower pot and I thought someone took Alison's bracelet. So we went upstairs and... there it is." She nodded towards the mirror before glancing back to her best friend who looked deep in thought, still couldn't believe that they were finally talking after three days of radio silence. "I didn't think you will show up..." she hesitantly said.

Bianca bit her lips as she fidgeted on her feet. During her drive here, she hadn't thought on how to apologize to the girls especially Spencer. Her mind was still to wrap around her mother's huge revelation and she struggled holding back her desire to call Jason immediately after that. But now she regretted that she didn't think what to say when she met the girls again because she was literally speechless at the moment. Should she just go down on her knees and beg for their forgiveness? For ignoring them, Spencer, for something that her own mother caused? Bianca glanced at her friends who seemed to also look unsure what to say. The awkward silence between them had become too unbearable by seconds that she had to say something. _Anything._

"I'm sorry!"

She and Spencer blurted it out at the same time. They stared each other with wide eyes for a moment before erupting in a laugh together. Bianca smiled, relieved that her best friend still wanted to forgive her. Guessed it was true what they said about forgiveness. It really did feel like a heavy rock had been lifted from her heart and she could breathe easier. "I'm sorry," she said again, hugging Spencer, "I shouldn't have snapped at you that day and completely avoided you after that."

Spencer sighed, shaking her head, "no, B, you really shouldn't apologize. I should've told you about Jason. Or better yet, forced you to call him in front of me so I could snap him too if he didn't pick it up. I would have mad at me too if it happens to me." She bit her lips, glancing towards their friends, before hesitantly asked, "best friends?"

"Of course." Bianca immediately said without skip a beat, smiling, "always, Spence."

"Aw, group hug!" Hanna quickly shouted, enveloping the two girls as she was joined by Emily and Aria few seconds later. For a moment A's threat was gone from their mind. They were just glad everything back to normal between them, ignoring the fact that A had a part on the play. Bianca sighed happily, closing her eyes, and relaxed as she enjoyed the feeling of having her friends encircling her. She was relieved that her outburst few days ago didn't cost her the best friends she could hope for. Especially after she knew what was really happening to Jason and her.

Spencer was the first one who broke their group hug. She turned her head towards Bianca, her eyes were full of determination, "I swear B, I _will_ set a nuke on Jason's ass next time I talked to him. He is not going to get away with this and─"

"No!" Bianca quickly cut, grabbing Spencer's shoulder tight, and narrowed her eyes at her. As much as she would love for her best friend to defend her, she couldn't do it to Jason. Few days ago, yes, she would have jumped into this chance right away. But after she knew what her mother did... It changed everything. She needed more time to prepare herself, especially with Jason coming to town soon. "Spencer, promise me you won't talk to him about me! _At all_!" she said, forcefully. "Promise me!"

"...okay, okay!" Spencer quickly said, confused at the sudden change from Bianca's tone. "I won't say anything to him," she cautiously watched if her friend would blow up again like that day in the park. But instead Bianca immediately looked very relaxed with her agreement and let go of her shoulders at once. That was weird but slightly relieved. With how Bianca reacted in the park, Spencer thought she would be ecstatic with the idea. "What happened?"

Bianca shook her head, not wanting to get them more tangled in Jason's situation. "Nothing," she said. When Spencer still narrowed her eyes at her as if trying to figure out her reaction, Bianca averted her eyes, getting uncomfortable under her stare, and glanced back to the mirror. "So what do you want to do with the mirror? Do you want to clean it up now?"

Her question brought back A to everyone's mind and they then felt more uncomfortable standing in the room where A was just in before they came. Hanna glanced between her friends and the mirror, fidgeting in her feet. "Can we leave? Like, downstairs maybe?" she asked. "We can clean it tomorrow, when it's daylight and not spooky like now." When the other girls agreed, they quickly scurried away from Spencer's room and went downstairs. Only then they realized that the broken pot was still there. They stared at the pot, unsure on what to do. Bianca was the one who pulled the bin closer to the kitchen counter and swept it down to the bin. Then she remembered about the unlocked door and immediately checked the other doors and windows, confusing the other girls.

"B, _what_ are you doing?" Spencer asked, watching her best friend prancing around her house. And here she thought she was already paranoid enough after Kahn's party.

"When I came here, the front door is unlocked," Bianca answered, checking the window latches over the sink before moving towards the back door. "I know you never forgot to lock the door, so..." she turned around when she was sure the back door was also locked. "I'm guessing A left just before I came here."

That bit of information didn't help calming down the other girls. Instead they looked more nervous than ever, especially Spencer, knowing how easily A slipped around them. "Guys, you'll stay over, right?" she asked, fearfully looked at each of her friends. There was no way she would be able to sleep tonight in her own house by herself after this. She then sighed in relief when her friends immediately nodded. As scary as it was, they knew it was better to be together at least for tonight.

Suddenly Aria's stomach grumbled loudly and she stared at them sheepishly when Bianca followed her suit and then their friends broke into laughter, releasing all the nervousness aside. Spencer shook her head in amusement and grabbed her home phone. "Anyone up for pizza?"

* * *

"Since when are you so cozy with Noel Kahn?" was the first thing that came out from Hanna's mouth when they were done eating pizza and started to slightly relax and forget about what had just happened.

Neither of them wanted to go upstairs to sleep there so instead Spencer opened up the guestroom for them to sleep in. They were just settling in on the beds, even though none of them looked like they could go to sleep soon.

"Yeah, B," Spencer added. "You never mentioned him to me at all before," she said with slight accusation tone.

Bianca rolled her eyes, "there's nothing happened between me and Noel. He's just helping me, that's all."

"With what? Sex Ed class?" Hanna asked, snickering.

"No," Bianca answered firmly, giving Hanna annoyed look, "he almost hit me with his car after I left you guys in the park so he helped me out with something in return."

Their eyes widened and they quickly fussed over her. They had no idea that had happened after she left. Spencer, especially, was feeling the guilt rose up inside her again. If only she kept her mouth shut, Bianca wouldn't get angry at her and she wouldn't leave and that almost accident thing wouldn't happen at all. "Oh my God B, are you alright?" she immediately asked, "did you get hurt or anything?"

"I'm fine, guys. No scratch or anything. Really," she stressed out when she saw her friends who still looked like they didn't believe her.

Her assurance still couldn't ease up the guilt inside Spencer. "But where were you after that? We went to your house and waited for you there but you didn't come back at all. Then when we saw you next day, you're suddenly all mushy, mushy with Noel."

Bianca winched. She didn't know that her friends were waiting for her in her house until night. But then again if she knew it that time, she would probably get angry to them more. "Well I stayed over at Noel's," she answered truthfully. Seeing the surprised look from her friends─ Hanna had this gleeful look instead, she grinned sheepishly, "so yeah. That's why I wasn't at home. But not for the reason you think, Hanna," she added, narrowing her eyes at Hanna who seemed to be ready to throw another innuendo at her again. "I wanted to cut down one of his tree," she said, decided to tell them the truth, since their look told her that they wouldn't stop until they knew the whole truth.

And the girls only looked more confused than before. That didn't make any sense at all to them.

"Why?"

"Jason and I carved something there," she mumbled. "It's just something silly. We both were really drunk at that time so we didn't really think it first. Noel told me on his last party that he would help out if I want to remove it away," she said, shrugging her shoulder, "that's why I went with him and stayed over there after that. He's... surprisingly sweet."

"So you did hook up with him."

Bianca rolled her eyes again, "really, Hanna? Is that all you can think of in your head?" When that knowing smirk didn't disappear from Hanna's face, she then snapped, "fine. I kiss him, _twice_, but he refused any more than that. Happy?" She scowled when her friends laughed immediately instead, clearly not believing with what she said. But then again... Had she not been the one who experienced it, she also wouldn't believe her. "Yeah I know, apparently Noel doesn't want to be my rebound guy," she said.

The laughter ceased as Hanna stared at her friend, surprised, "wait, you're serious?"

"Yep," she said, popping out the p. "My love life is so miserable that even our school's playboy doesn't want to hook up with me. Can we talk about something else please?" she added, desperately wanting to change her subject.

Spencer shook her head, grinning, "nope. Nothing's more interesting than this. So what are you doing in his house then if you didn't do anything?"

Bianca groaned at the expectant look from all of her friends. Maybe after this she should focus her mind on fixing Hanna's relationship with Sean and find boys for the rest of her friends quickly. They latched into her relation with Noel like it was their lifeline. Just before she could say anything, her phone rang off, causing everyone to stiffen in anticipation as they watched her taking it out from her pocket. She took a deep breath before glancing down to her phone. Her shoulder immediately sagged in relief when it wasn't A. It was just her father. She had texted him instead of her mother earlier saying that Spencer was afraid alone so the girls were staying over at her place.

**Dad:** _Of course, darling. But be home tomorrow ok, we need to talk._

Of course her father knew about what her mother did, she scowled, and he seemed to side with her instead obviously. He didn't really like Jason at first, knowing his reputation, but decided to trust her decision even though rather grudgingly. Bianca couldn't believe that after all their talks about respecting her wishes and trusting her explicitly, they would stab her in the back like this. Weren't they the one who wanted to be the 'cool' parents who would never judge their daughter?

* * *

Just as she arrived in front of her house in the next more, Bianca noticed that her father's car was still outside and frowned. She thought her father would be gone by now to avoid traffic to Philadelphia. But apparently he wasn't joking when he texted he wanted to talk to her today. Did he really mean _before_ school? Really? Had she not needed her books and there was no paper she had to turn in today, she would have just gone to the school right away. Biting her lips, Bianca took out her phone and quickly texted Noel to pick her up soon. She would have texted Spencer instead, now that they were back to normal, but she knew Noel wouldn't ask questions, unlike Spencer.

Her parents, as she expected, were waiting for her in the end of staircase when they heard the front door opened. "I have quiz today," she quickly said before they could say anything. "Can we please talk later?"

"Of course," her father answered, smiling assuredly. "Are Spencer's parents coming home today? She can just spend the night here instead."

Bianca nodded, "they're on afternoon flight from New York."

"Darling..." her mother called out when she walked passed them to her room and waited until she turned slightly back to them, "I'm really sorry."

She refused to meet their eyes but slumped down her shoulder in defeat. "I know, mum," she said softly before going into her room. How surprised she was to see the pile of clothes she discarded on the floor was gone already and they weren't inside her closet as well when she checked. Instead the last dress she tried on when Spencer texted her was hung in her closet now, altered just like what she wanted last night and more modifications, making it just the perfect dress for her. Bianca bit her lips, knowing her mother must have worked on it after she left and her mother might also be the one who took care of those clothes. How could she keep being angry at her mother after all this? Then Bianca noticed a post-it note attached to the hanger and took it.

_I disagree. You look so much better in white, darling._

_-Mum_

A few drops of tears rolled down her cheeks as she read the note. Now she felt really horrible with the way she treated her mother yesterday, for picking Jason over her mother. She knew her mother only looked out for her best interest. That day was the lowest point on their life. Her mother almost went hysterical after finding out the truth, Jason was nowhere to be found─ at least that was she thought. If her mother managed to talk to Jason twice, then either he came to her house after that day or she tracked him down to demand explanation. Bianca was more inclined to the latter scenario─ and she couldn't forget how disappointed her father looked barely concealed by his anxiety. Remembering how frantic they were that day, she couldn't really blame them for forbidding Jason to see her. At least they gave him a second chance if he reformed himself.

Other parents wouldn't be so lenient after knowing what happened during their relationship.

Bianca dropped down to the floor, closing her eyes. She was tired of this, tired of trying to justify what Jason did to her. She had desperately tried to believe that it was her fault for letting Jason leave her like this. Had she didn't confront him that night, had she not letting Alison get over her head that night, maybe Jason wouldn't heartlessly leave her behind. Maybe he would stay behind for her. But that didn't make her feel better. Instead she lashed out to the only people who helped her through this year. And for what? For someone who just followed what her parents said without thinking what she wanted instead?

The text alert from her phone brought her back from her mind. Bianca wiped her tears as she checked her phone and sighed in relief knowing it was Noel saying he was in front of her house already. She wasn't in the mood for driving right now. Quickly she grabbed the books and homework she needed for today's classes and put it on her backpack before changing into fresh set of clothes prepared on her bed, most likely by her mother. She glanced at the mirror, making sure there were no tear stains on her face, and snatched a makeup bag instead when she saw Noel calling her. When she went outside her room, she couldn't see her parents but she could hear their muffled conversation behind their bedroom. Bianca stopped, hesitantly raised her hand to knock on their door, but then her phone rang again and she averted herself away from her parents' room.

It wasn't like they would disappear once she went to school anyway. She had a more pressing matter to attend, specifically an annoyed driver waiting impatiently in front of her door.

"You look fine," Noel said flatly when she went inside his car, but it couldn't hide annoyance from his tone, "and you made me wait for half an hour, Lexington, after _you_ told me to be quick and pronto."

Bianca grinned sheepishly, "...sorry?"

"Something's wrong?" he asked, pushing down the pedal gas and taking them away from her house, "you seemed frantic in your text."

"Just a misplaced panic," she said. "Is it okay if I hang around your practice today?"

Noel glanced at her with a slight frown, "yeah sure. Why? Problem with the girls?"

"No, we're good with the girls. It's my parents I want to avoid," she mumbled the last part that Noel wasn't sure he was hearing it right at first.

He stared at her in disbelief, "just how many people are you pissed off at, Lexington?"

"I'm not pissed off at my parents," she said, rolling her eyes, "I just found out something they did and got upset and then realized they're not at fault so..." she trailed off, not wanting to explain the whole thing. As she had hoped, Noel only shrugged his shoulder and turned his attention back to the road, dropping the conversation once and for all.

* * *

"B? What are you doing here?"

Bianca looked up to see Spencer walking towards her, carrying her hockey. Of course. She forgot that Spencer also had a practice today. "Hey," she greeted, closing down the book she was just reading. It was fun watching the football team's practice at first, but then after doing the same thing almost everyday, it was getting boring. "Are your parents home already?"

"Yeah, just two hours ago. Melissa too, since you're not asking," Spencer answered, still confused to see her best friend sitting on the bleacher. Though she couldn't help but to quirk a smile seeing a scowl on Bianca's face when she mentioned Melissa's name. "Seriously, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Noel's taking me home so I'm waiting for him."

Her eyes narrowed, "I thought you guys weren't dating."

"We're not," Bianca said, taken aback by the accusation laced in her tone, "he picked me up earlier so he'll drop me off after this."

"Why? Do you need to destroy something else in his house?"

Bianca sighed, "because I'm a very bad daughter." When she noticed it only made Spencer more confused, she patted the empty seat next to her. She waited until Spencer sat there, then Bianca rested her head on her shoulder. "My parents came home yesterday," she said.

"Oh? You don't look happy this time. Why?"

She closed her eyes, remembering the little argument after she received Spencer's text. "Because I snapped at my mother for prying into our little fight," she bit her lips, briefly wondering whether she should continue her revelation, and in the end decided to continue, "and because I found out that she broke me up with Jason last year."

"What?!"

Spencer remembered vividly how worried and panicked Mrs. Lexington was when she brought Bianca home that day. And when Spencer told her what happened, she looked very shock. That didn't look like someone who just broke up her daughter's relationship, especially if it was intentional. No way. Mrs. Lexington knew exactly what happened with Bianca after Jason left, the horrible empty shell she became. If she really did have a hand on breaking them up, she would have called up Jason and demanded him to return back.

"Are you really sure, B?" she asked, "maybe you just misunderstood."

Bianca rolled her eyes, "she explicitly told me that she told Jason to leave when he came to my house to say goodbye." She glanced up to see the shocked look from Spencer's face, eerily similar to her own face last night. "Yep," she snorted. "My reaction exactly."

"B-but she knew you─"

"Yeah," Bianca cut before Spencer finished the sentence while throwing her a look. There was no way what happened during that period would be loudly uttered. Not when she knew A was around trying to scare them out by threatening to spill out their secrets. "She told him she won't let him near me unless he went to rehab."

"Oh." Suddenly everything she had just learned somehow clicked together. Why Jason left abruptly that night and why, when he returned, he looked completely different than before. "So... it's a good thing, then. Right?" she said, hesitantly glanced at Bianca.

But Bianca still had the conflicted look on her face. She then sighed as she leaned her head against Spencer's. "I should be, but I─ I'm scared if that's not why he..." she stopped abruptly, unable to finish that train of thought.

Spencer uncomfortably squirmed on her seat, not knowing how to react or at least what Bianca wanted her to response. In the end she just rested her hand over Bianca's shoulder and stroke her arm. "What are you going to do then," she quietly asked, "if he decides to come for the dedication?"

"I seriously have no idea, Spence," she sighed, closing her eyes.

For awhile the two best friend just sat in the bleacher without a words and only shouts from football practice bellow accompanied them. Neither knew what best to say next and rather contend with just silence between them. The latest situation was just too overwhelming for them, both about Jason and about last night when A broke into Spencer's house. And they thought worrying about SAT and which university to apply would be their only problems starting this year.

"Maybe it's a sign," Spencer suddenly spoke, causing Bianca to glance up at her questioningly, "that it's time to move on."

"Don't you think I would have done that if I know _how_?"

"I know, I know," she said hurriedly before Bianca blew up. "But... well, you didn't really have someone else before, right?"

Bianca followed Spencer's line of sight only to find it ended at Noel Kahn. He seemed to notice them staring and gave a little wave and wink before turning back to the practice. It was one thing to have a spur in the moment and kissed him, but to have even her best friend suggesting the same thought only made her head spun. But Noel Kahn, really? He was too similar to Jason, in a way. Maybe that was what drew her to him at the first place, but now it only made her more uncomfortable.

What if he also ended up hurting her the way Jason did?

Spencer sighed when she guessed the train of thought flashing in Bianca's mind right now so she reached out to grasp her hand. "Hey, I'm not saying be his girlfriend," she said, snapping Bianca out of her thinking. "but maybe he could help you forget Jason. If what you told me is true, then he's been good for you, B."

Bianca pursed her lips before straightening herself. "One problem at a time," she said. "I still have to face my parents sooner than I face him."

"Okay. Just... think about it." Spencer sighed again. "I really want you to be happy, B. Okay? I don't want you to..." she paused, as if struggling to find the next word out, "relapse that way again."

"I know, Spence."

But even now, she still couldn't imagine her world without Jason in it. He had seared himself in her life too deep that it was hard to erase, even just a tiny bit of him. She meant it when she felt really tired trying to justify what he had done to her. But Jason was her first in everything. She gave every piece of her wholeheartedly to him, thinking they would be together forever. And now it only showed how foolish she could be.

The whole time she refused to listen what everyone around her had said. Her parents and friends were skeptical when she started going out with him and they tried to discourage her, pointing out his flaws and everything. She had seen a glimpse of the Jason beneath all that party boy facade, and she thought that was enough to keep going. So she stubbornly refused to believe them.

Ironically, even _Alison_ shared the same thought.

* * *

**_Valentine's Day 2009_**

**_Dilaurentis House_**

_"Jason?" Bianca knocked at his room's door, looking thoroughly annoyed. "Jason, open up!"_

_She had waited in her house for an hour already earlier, for Jason to show up for their date. He couldn't be late because she had made sure to remind him every _single _day that he needed to pick her up at her house. Which was a good choice, it turned out, because she couldn't imagine how embarrassed she was if she had to wait for him in the train station this long. Especially when she was all dressed up and it was Valentine's Day._

_Jason had promised to take her out on Valentine's and not in Rosewood, where they would surely be under scrutinizing eyes. So they decided to go to Philadelphia instead, where no one knew who they were and therefore no one would judge them. They could have a proper and relax date for the first time, not holing up in either of their room or in secluded area._

_Bianca had already envisioned how the date would be. Jason would come to her house, bringing dozen of red flowers, and greeted her with kisses. Then they drove to the train station instead of straight to Philadelphia. The traffic would be horrible and long, after all. They would dine in her favorite Italian restaurant─ Jason would be surprisingly sober and sweet, he promised that_─_ and after that they could spend the night either in her town house or in his apartment. Most likely in her town house. Her parents were off to London, just like they did every Valentine's Day._

_And they would make love. For the first time._

_All preparation had been made. Bianca had read everything she could get into on how to be completely prepared for the first night. She couldn't look like an inexperienced child in front of him. Or else Jason could get too irritated and worse, dumped her afterwards because she had no idea what to do._

_But any of that wouldn't happen if he didn't pick her up, would it?_

_It was a good thing that Mr. and Mrs. Dilaurentis already went out for their own celebration as well. They were the one protested most soundly when they realized she was dating Jason, even as far pointedly ignoring her presence in the house most of the time. Something that Alison delightfully rub at her every chance she got. It could ruin their family's reputation, they said, and Jason had done enough damage with his drinking habit. They even stormed into her house, going into a shouting match with her parents, when they learned of her relationship with Jason._

_No way would she let them knew that she was having dinner with their son and hoping to lose her virginity to him afterwards. Minor law thing be damned._

_"Jason!"_

_Bianca glared at the still locked door in front of her and growled when there was no reply from the inside. Did he really think she didn't hear the snickering noise and faint sound of music behind that blasted door?_

_"I know you're in there, J," she continued, raising her voice, "open up!"_

_Her eyes narrowed when still Jason didn't open up her door so she reached up to her perfectly styled bun and took out two of the pins. Jason showed her how to pick on lock once and pretty sure she still remembered how to do it. Bianca fumbled at first, dropping the pins quite often, but finally a click was heard and the door was now unlocked. She almost slammed the door open against the wall with the force she used._

_As she expected, Jason was inside his room and the music now was blaring loud in her ears. Her narrowed eyes were now almost in a slit when she saw that he was still not dressed for the night. It didn't help that she could smell the weed in the room and there were bottles and cans of empty beers loitering around his bed. Or that Garrett was with him as well, looking as high and drunk as he was._

_Bianca stalked towards her boyfriend, shutting off his CD player on the way, and grabbed that can of beer on his hand._

_"Hey! What the hell, B?" Jason asked, irritably._

_"Yeah, B," Garrett chimed in, "what the hell?"_

_The muscle in her temple twitched when he looked like she was an intruder on his night. "What the hell, B?" she repeated his question blankly at first. Then her face contorted more in anger every second. "I'm the one who supposed to ask that! What the hell, J!? Do you even remember what today is?"_

_"Geez, will you stop shouting?"_

_"I'll stop shouting if you stop being a dick!" Bianca snapped. Then she turned to Garrett who looked like he enjoyed watching their interaction. "What the hell are you still doing here?"_

_Garrett raised his hand in a mock surrender, "whoa. Come on, Lexington. It's our guys night now. Run along with your friends, will you?"_

_"Really? And why didn't I see Ian here?"_

_"Nah, Ian's out with Melissa for the dumb Valen...tine..." It seemed Garrett finally realized what was happening because the next second he scrambled to stand up. "Yeah, I better go, man." And quickly sprinted out of the room as quick as he could, ignoring Jason's protest._

_When she was sure Garrett wouldn't disturb them, Bianca turned her glare back at her supposed boyfriend. Jason looked as annoyed as she was, standing up from his bed._

_"Still no idea what today is?" she asked irritably._

_"Tuesday, or something, why should I care? Ow!" Jason massaged his head as he turned to face her. Did she just throw the can she was holding at him? "Seriously, what's your problem? Am I not allowed to have guys night anymore? Even Melissa isn't this horrible." He barely missed another can that she threw at him. "Stop throwing things!"_

_"Why. Should. I. Stop. Throwing. Things." Bianca said as she threw cans around her on every words she said, "when my boyfriend's is fucking high and drunk on Valentine's Day!"_

_Jason massaged his temple, winching when Bianca blew up her high octave at him while dodging her throws. Of course he remembered their conversation a month ago something about an overnight date in Philly, even just barely. "God, are you really serious? I thought it was just a joke."_

_When Bianca spoke up after a long stunned silence, it was obvious how her voice trembled. But Jason didn't notice it. He never did. He was just busy grumbling as he kicked all the empty cans she just threw away from his bed. "You're right, J. Of course it's just a joke. Why else would I keep reminding you every single day?"_

_Jason glanced slightly at her and then rolled his eyes. "Oh geez. I'm not in the mood for this shit, B."_

_"What a surprise," Bianca said sarcastically. "I never know you ever have a mood for anything other than drinking, J."_

_Refusing to wait for his usual lame ass response, Bianca turned on her heels and stalked away from the room. After she slammed the door shut, not caring how loud it was, she leaned back against the door and took a deep, shaky breath. Now she felt like an idiot for being nervous and panicked earlier. Bianca lifted her hand to hurriedly remove any tears welled in her eyes. Then she glanced at her watch. There was still time if she still wanted to go to Philly. It was better than just stuck inside her house and couldn't go somewhere in town since all of her friends thought she was out with Jason._

_Taking another deep breath, Bianca straightened herself from the door. She glanced slightly at the door, desperately for it to be suddenly opened and Jason came out looking proper and sober. But that was just another wistful thinking and she needed to stop doing it. __So Bianca turned away from that room and to the stairs leading to the front door. Only to stop dead on her track when she came face to face with Alison._

_For a split second, Alison looked genuinely surprised seeing her. But then she took notice of Bianca's outfit and then to the closed door of his brother's room before a smirk adorned her face._

_"Why the gloom face, B?"_

_"Not in the mood for your banter, Alison." Bianca snapped before skirting around Alison to go down the stairs._

_Alison quickly turned around, no wanting to let this slide away. "I told you my brother is bad news, B," she said with a smug expression. "But did you ever listen?"_

_It took her quite some times but Bianca finally learnt Alison's language, the hidden meaning behind her words. That was why it didn't really hurt her when Alison stared at her smugly. "You know, most people, the not-Queen Bee ones, would just say I'm sorry my brother is an idiot, B, especially when you look really beautiful tonight."_

_"Well, then they don't really know my brother. Idiot is not the word I'd use to describe him."_

_Bianca rolled her eyes, "glad to see you still care for me, Alison."_

_"I saw Noel's eyeing for you on the weekend. And some other boys."_

_Of course Alison had to have the last words. That was like her life goal. Bianca sighed and turned around. "And I'm supposed to care... why?"_

_"Don't you think Noel is more... suitable than my useless brother?"_

_"You want me to date Noel Kahn," Bianca repeated with blank expression. "The one currently dating Prudence and Aria's crush?"_

_"Or someone is his group," her blonde friend shrugged nonchalantly. "Any of them will do."_

_Bianca stared at her friend in disbelief. If it were anyone else, she would just think them as a joke. But this was Alison. Everything that came out from that girl's mouth always had a hidden agenda behind it. "Seriously, what is it with Jason that you hate so much? No, you know what. Don't answer it," she added quickly, shaking her head, when the other girl was about to say something. "Next time, try to come up with someone better. Using playboy as a rebound is not the best choice. _And _he's Aria's crush."_

_"Don't say I don't warn you, B," Alison called out when she was already halfway in the stairs. "I'd _hate_ to see you cry."_

_The way Alison said those words made Bianca paused again and glanced back slightly. There were threats laced in that sentence and Alison didn't seem to bother concealing it. But then Bianca shook the thought away and resumed her walking. There's only much a fifteen year old could do to another fifteen year old. And she's not afraid of Alison. _

* * *

Homecoming Dance was overrated.

At least that was Bianca thought as she stared at her reflection in the mirror after finishing her preparation for the night. She was currently fighting the urge to tear away her dress and pretend to be sick. Maybe Aria was right. The Homecoming Dance was stupid and not that important to attend. It's just an excuse to have a party early in the school year.

But then Spencer would kill her for not being there to support her first date with Alex.

Bianca let out another sigh. Or maybe she could just go the dance without waiting for Noel. It was one thing to hang out with him in school or grab a coffee together in between her lesson schedules and his football practices, but it was another to go out with him to the Homecoming Dance. Where people could literally see them coming together and dancing together, sticking to each other for the whole night. Granted it wasn't a prom, but still that enough to fuel the rumor that they were actually going out.

No one would likely believe that they were just going out as friends, even if she said it out loud. Because he's _the _Noel Kahn.

But it actually wasn't his notorious reputation as a playboy that scared her off to be seen with him in public. Ever since Spencer subtly suggested that she should consider going out with him as a way to move on from Jason, Bianca had been really conscious about her feeling. She had never thought about it before, going back on the dating pool─ regardless of how many times she said she would move on. But the sight of herself being available to someone else other than _him_ was just... something she never thought would happen.

And she was afraid that if she messed it up with Noel tonight, she had to face the fact that she might not be able to get over Jason. That forever she would be reminded of her past with him and how it ended up with her being scared to be in another relationship after him.

Bianca took a deep breath, her eyes closed, as she gathered herself before she went down to the memory lane again. She had been doing so well lately, holding herself together fine enough that Jason never crossed her mind once lately. And all she needed to do was to remember about A's little pranks. That was the only thing that could distract her from thinking about Jason. If A said she/he would be in the homecoming, then she had to go there.

There was no way she let her friends up against A themselves just because she was too scared of her own feeling.

She could do this. She could handle one stupid dance night.

A loud ring from her doorbell distracted her from her little meditation. Bianca glanced sharply at the clock, cursing loudly. Had it been _that _late already? Quickly she checked over her appearance for the last time, making sure she had put everything her mother laid out for her. Just because they didn't really speak to each other since the revelation, it didn't mean her mother wouldn't scold her for not wearing everything she prepared.

Her heart was beating hard and her palm was sweating like crazy. Bianca almost fell down when she lost her balance as she put in her soft silver satin heels. She managed to remember to grab her clutch as she practically running down the stairs. Spencer would definitely kill her if she came really late to the dance.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Bianca shouted as she ran down the stairs, hoping it was loud enough for Noel to hear, so she wouldn't be left behind. He seemed a bit annoyed that she kept coming out late when she texted him to hurry up. She threw the door opened, almost forgot to unlock it first, and ready to apologize to Noel.

The clutch slipped away from her hand as she stared the visitor with wide eyes. There must be something wrong with her eyes. Or maybe she was still sleeping in her room and this was a dream. Because the one standing in her front porch was not her date. It wasn't the handsome Noel Kahn dressed in his custom made suit from Armani with a bouquet of flower on his hand as he promised her a day before.

It was...

"Jason..." she breathed out.

* * *

_Ta da! As promised, Jason finally appears! Well, kind of, ish..._

_Anyway, if you haven't seen my profile page, I decided to make a tumblr page for this fic. Which is why this chapter is up a bit later than I expected, lols, but hey it's still my fastest update to the record. If you guys are interested, the link is in my profile._

_Thanks again for the reviews! Hope you all enjoy this chapter (how do you like the little tug a war between Noel and Spencer? :D) and don't forget to drop another one for this. Till next one!_


	6. Homecoming Surprises

**_Homecoming Surprises_**

Jason couldn't be here.

Because there were no answers to those midnight calls and texts when she found out he was gone. He had ignored her for _weeks_ even though he clearly saw her in the funeral. She tried to reach out to him after that, believing he deserve another chance to explain everything, but it was all radio silence. Instead he chose to talk with Spencer for the memorial when he clearly knew she was also planning it. He could have used that chance to talk to her.

But he didn't. And _now_ he came? After all these times, he chose this specific night to appear in front of her? When she already swore him off and decided that it was time to move on? When she was about to go on a _date_ with someone else?

Either Jason unintentionally had the worse timing ever or he really was waiting for this moment.

She had to say something. _Anything_. But her her throat was too dry and her head was still reeling from the shock. So instead she let her eyes trailed on his figure, taking in every inch of him and comparing him to the Jason in her memory. He was wearing a suit again. Bianca couldn't decide if she liked this change of him or not. But then when she raised her head to stare at his greenish blue eyes, she finally saw exactly how much he had changed.

There were no more glints of amusement she used to notice in his eyes. They now only held anguish, sorrowful look. There were too much sadness in his eyes that made her wanting to embrace him, taking it away from him.

Unable to look into his eyes or being _this _close to him any longer, Bianca stepped away from the door. She needed a space to breath, to gather herself. But then his much larger hand shot up and suddenly covered hers, holding her in the spot, as if he thought she was going to shut the door in his face. Which she had to admit was something that she hadn't crossed off of her mind.

And she braved herself to meet his eyes again. Bianca could feel her chest tightened more when she noticed that his gaze soaked her in. Looking through her was a better definition to describe his expression. Feeling so conscious under his growing intense stare, she could feel the Swarovski crystals choker adorning her dress seemed to tighten and clench around her neck, squeezing the air out of her.

Until gradually his face relaxed and lit up in a smile. "You look amazing as always, B," Jason softly said.

Hearing his voice this close for the first time in a year erased her dazed expression immediately and replaced it by furious look in a split second as Bianca raised her hand to slap at him.

Her eyes widened hearing the loud crack when Jason just let it landed on his cheek, his head was turned to the side from the force of her slap. As if he had expected this to happen. Her lips quivered and her breath labored as she tried to control herself and hold back the tears. Bianca stared down almost disbelief at her red, tingling hand.

It felt really real.

Jason was really here.

It seemed forever had passed when Jason finally raised his hand and touch his cheek, possibly still stinging with pain since he seemed to flex his jaw repeatedly. He stared down at her, noticing her glistening eyes, and let go of the hand he had been holding just now. "I guessed I deserve that," he said, only to have another slap landed on his other cheek a moment later. "And that too," he conceded, turning his head back to her.

This time that fury look on her face was now changed into a hurtful look briefly before Bianca spun around and walked away from him and more into her house.

Jason sighed as he followed her in, closing the door behind him. "Bianca..." he said, reaching out for her only to have his slapped away.

"Don't," her voice trembled as she said it.

But still he insisted on taking another step towards her, "B."

Hearing her name escaped her lips again, Bianca pushed him away out of anger as she breathed heavily both from the amount of force she needed to accomplish it and the constantly changing emotion built up inside her. "Why didn't you call me back?!" she asked, seething with anger.

Jason opened his mouth to reply but then he paused immediately. The way his eyes shifted away and back to her made Bianca knew he was just going to lie to her or even trying to change the topic. So she cut him off before he could say anything. Before the anger completely clouded her mind.

"Don't you dare lie to me, J," she hissed, not realizing his old nickname slipped away from her lips. "I knew about you and my mum."

His eyes widened slightly hearing her announcement. But then he just sighed in resigned, having no choice but to tell the truth. "Then you know what I was trying to do the whole year," he said.

"And since when are you listening to my parents instead? Since when do you care about what they wanted, J!?" she demanded, glaring at him with her voice raised and not caring right now if their neighbors could hear her.

"I made a promise to your mother to get myself fixed and I just─"

"─ and you promised me we would get through this together, J! _Together_!"

Jason flinched, remembering the promise he made three days after Alison was declared missing when they stepped out from the police station. His eyes softened as he stepped closer to her, reaching out to wipe away the tears staining her face, quite surprised that she didn't slap him away.

"I know, but this is more important. They were right," he said quietly, "I can't hide behind alcohol and drugs anymore. Not if I want to be with you. I promised that too to you, remember?"

The moment his finger touched her cheek, all Bianca wanted to do was to throw herself at him and forget everything that had happened between them. Her shoulder sagged down as she closed her eyes, enjoying the warm feeling his hand spread inside her. She let her fingers trailed after the tears on her cheek, stroking them away. And when his thumb grazed her bottom lips, Bianca was ready to just surrender to her desire. Her body tingled realized that this was the first time they were this close after year. So close that his favorite cologne, which hadn't changed to her relief, managed to entice her into leaning in and taking a deep breath.

But then memories of hers crying in the bed flashed in her mind and she quickly recovered herself and fought that desire. Her eyes flew opened and she slapped his hand away. "That still doesn't give you right to hurt me, J!" she snapped.

Jason sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Would it help to know I was thinking about you the whole time and that I really missed you?" he asked quietly.

The corner of her lips slightly twitched up into a smile for a split second before she turned back to scowling and hit his chest. "Oh, wow, really? What a funny way to show. that. to. _me_!" she shouted angrily, hitting him on every world.

And it didn't help easing her anger that he did nothing to stop her, just stood there accepting each of her hit.

"I thought I did something wrong, you jerk! I thought you hated me! I thought─" she stopped, choking on her tears. "I thought you were dead. I thought something happened to you too and I..." she stopped again, unable to finish her sentence. Her hands were still grasping his jacket, too tired to hit him again or do anything else.

Bianca thought that if Jason just returned and they just talked things through, then everything would be back to normal. That he could heal this gaping wound he had left behind a year ago on her heart, if he had just come back. That he could whisk away those fears and horrible nightmares if he just stayed with her again. But it wasn't. Seeing him didn't do anything to ease her mind nor did it make her relieved. Instead she felt so drained from this emotional roller coaster he put her through.

She just wanted to shut everything off inside her and not feel anything.

"...you were right."

Bianca looked up in surprise. Tears had blurred her vision but she could clearly see the guilty look on his face.

"I should've called you, at least so you know I'm going to rehab and finish my school," Jason sighed, closing his eyes. "But when I got out of rehab, it was already months since..." He took a deep breath before opening his eyes back and staring straight to her, "and I shouldn't do that. I'm sorry, Bianca. I really do."

All Bianca wanted to do was to scream at him again, to let him know that his apology was long past due and it would never be accepted. Not now, not ever. Or that him coming here was just a waste of time because she would never forgive and forget. Not this one.

But why there was no sound coming out of her mouth? Why couldn't she speak out those venom words she had prepared out of anger for him?

Instead she felt guilty for losing her temper like that to him. She wanted to hate him so much, God it would be easy to just hate him, and blame him for everything that happened to her. She wanted to hurt him the way he hurt her, let him know the pain she suffered when he left her. But seeing him so vulnerable like this only dissipated her anger and she just wanted to welcome him back to her life instead. Put everything behind them and started a new leaf together.

"B, I─"

The front door suddenly opened before Jason could finish his sentence, causing creaking sound as it did.

Their head snapped immediately towards the door after hearing that sound, only to find Noel peeking his head inside. He looked confused at first as he stepped inside the house until he caught Jason's in the foyer and realization dawned upon him. Especially after seeing Bianca's tear streaked face. "Hi," he said, slightly uncomfortable, knowing he must have interrupted a heated conversation between his date and her ex. "Sorry. The front door was opened so I just..." his voice trailed off as he focused on Bianca and asked, "should I just leave and─"

Bianca literally jumped away from Jason when her brain finally registered who it was standing in her doorway. "no. Don't," she quickly said, bending down to pick up her clutch. "We're going." She kept her head down, not wanting to see Jason's reaction right now.

But when she walked past him, a hand stop up and grabbed her wrist, just like earlier, to stop her.

"I didn't know you had a date."

There was a hint of accusation in his tone that made Bianca looked up and glared at him. "Well, if you just called me back at least once, you would know it," she snapped, narrowing her eyes as if to challenge him to say anything. When he didn't respond back, she just snatched her hand away from his now loosened grip. "Let's go, Noel," she said, looping her hand around Noel's arm and slightly dragged him away from the house.

Not once did she want to look back to see Jason's expression. Not when it could crumble her resolution.

* * *

"You okay?" Noel asked when they were in safe distance from her house, sneaking a glance at her. She hadn't spoken anything since she dragged him away from the house, only stared outside the window on her side.

Bianca rolled her eyes, turning away from the window, and answered, "I'm fine." She pulled down the sunshade above her head and opened the vanity mirror there. At least her make up wasn't entirely ruined from earlier and all she needed to do was just retouching it a bit.

"You sure?"

She stopped re-applying the concealer under her eyes and turned at him, clearly annoyed. "If I want to be with someone who's harping at me the whole time, I would have caught ride with Spencer instead. Just drive, Noel," Bianca said sharply before resuming to make herself more presentable. "I keep you around because you don't question much," she continued while dabbing the concealer to cover the stained area, "so don't make me regret my decision."

Bianca almost bumped her head to the dashboard when Noel almost spun the car around and skidded in halt on his usual parking spot. She turned around, ready to lash out at him, only to find he already went out of the car and walked towards her side of the door. Scowl etched on her face as she watched her door being opened and a hand was offered to her. When she took that offered hand, he immediately yanked her out harshly and slammed the door shut. Bianca yelped out in surprise when her back was pushed against the car, pressed between Noel and the door. Her wrists were now bound in his death grip on the side of her head. "What the hell, Kahn?!"

"Look, I don't care what you talked with Dilaurentis that made you like this, but you're my date tonight, okay, Bianca? Act like it."

She struggled to free herself from his grip but he was too strong for her so Bianca settled on glaring at him. "I don't like your tone," she snapped.

"Well I don't like your attitude," he snapped back, "so I guess we're even."

Bianca narrowed her eyes when he didn't budge away as she tried to pull herself away from him. Just as she was about to raise her knee to hit him, a loud honk startled both of them. Bianca scowled when she saw Hanna's head coming out of the car behind them, smirking at her. "Making out in parking lot? My, my, B! I never pegged you for a bold one."

Even though she was annoyed at Hanna for shouting it out and attracting attention from other passersby, at least it made Noel to release his grip on her. Bianca massaged her wrists, glaring at him. She was about to snap at him when to her surprise, he rested his hand on her shoulder and pulled her close to him. "Aw. See Hanna, you make her blushed," Noel commented with a grin, leaning down to kiss her temple.

If it hurt, he didn't show it in his face when Bianca stomped on his feet using her stiletto heels. Which annoyed her more.

"Yeah, right," Hanna laughed as she came out from the car, smoothing her dress. "Bianca never blushes."

Sean walked around the car, wrapping his hand around his girlfriend's waist, mirroring the couple in front of them. "You'll vote for us right, guys? Hanna's been nervous-wrecked about it the whole day."

"I did _not_," Hanna interjected, horrified that even Sean noticed her anxiousness. She thought she had it covered the moment she finished her make up earlier but apparently not.

"And you shouldn't," Bianca added, causing Hanna to brighten up from her encouragement, and stepped forward to re position Hanna's necklace. "After all it would be too shame if you're not chosen, seeing you already have the perfect hairstyle for the crown," she said smiling as she patted Hanna's cheek. "Smile, Hanna. Homecoming Queen shouldn't have a frown line on the picture later."

Hanna could only stare at Bianca, her smile faltered as she was unsure of how to respond back because that girl in front of her didn't sound like her friend at all. She could detect the taunting laced in her tone easily and Bianca would never say like that to her. Especially not with that kind of smile. It eerily looked like Alison's whenever she planned something and Hanna didn't like the similarity.

"You guys should go in first," Bianca suddenly said, "I forgot something in the car."

Sean nodded and half dragged Hanna towards the cafeteria. When she was sure those two were already far enough from them, Bianca turned her body slightly and immediately delivered punch right to his stomach, causing him to keel over from the hit. She grabbed his shoulder and leaned up slightly to reach his ear and whisper, "do that to me again and I swear I'll make you suffer more." Then she leaned back and smiled brightly. "All set?"

Noel took a deep breath, groaning as he straightened his posture. "God, you really punch me," he winched while rubbing the pain away from his stomach. "Got everything out of your system now?" Maybe next time he just let her bottling in her emotion for awhile instead of provoking it out, if he had to be punched every time.

"Enough to enjoy the dance," she smirked, running her finger along his arm while looking up to him through her eyelashes, "and maybe more."

Noel followed trail of her finger before lacing it with his. "I change my mind," he declared, causing Bianca to raise her eyebrow in question. "Maybe I like this attitude," he said grinning as Bianca snorted and pulled him away from his car.

* * *

When Hanna told her earlier about how Bianca practically taunting her for might losing the Homecoming Queen title to someone else, Spencer thought she was just joking. Because she knew Bianca would never cruelly trying to undermine Hanna's confidence. She used to snap at Alison whenever she made a remark about Hanna's figure. And she knew how hard it was for Hanna to work out and become how she was right now. So Spencer thought maybe Hanna was just overreacting about anything since she's too nervous.

"Girls," Bianca greeted before raising her eyebrow when she noticed Mona amongst their group. "And Mona. How pleasant."

"Hey, there she is!" Hanna quickly said to change their attention. "I thought you were gonna bail."

Aria walked into the room, just as she said, by herself. She sighed happily when she found her friends sooner than she thought. The last thing she needed was being forced looking around all alone to find them. "No!" she answered. "No, I'm ready to have a fantastic time tonight."

"With no date? My, how the mighty have fallen," Mona commented.

"I know. That's so horrid. Remember the dance two years ago, Mona?" Bianca said, with a slight smirk. "Oh wait, I didn't see you that time. Why was it again, I forgot," she glanced at the other girl, raising her eyebrow. "Ah right, no one wanted to take you."

Okay. _Maybe_ there was something amiss in Bianca, Spencer conceded. Her usual reaction should be snapping at Mona and threat to do something unbelievably cruel to the other girl. Not.. this. But then again if Bianca didn't say anything, she would have something equally rude like that back to Mona. Had she any idea how hard it was to convince Aria to come to the dance?

"Well I won't mind being shared," Noel suddenly spoke up, grinning at Aria.

Bianca rolled her eyes, "of course you don't." And she scoffed when he just winked at both of them in response. "Well I know you," she motioned towards Sean, "so you must be Alex then."

For a split second Spencer had a feeling that she'd rather not have Bianca anywhere near Alex. But she couldn't do anything since Alex already extended his hand towards Bianca.

"And you must be Spencer's best friend, Bianca."

That feeling seemed to grow in alerting speed as Spencer noticed a coy smile appeared on Bianca's face when she shook hands with Alex.

"Charming and polite. If I had known I can get one like this in the club, I would have joined already."

OK. Now she was more convinced with what Hanna told her earlier. "B!" Spencer exclaimed when she finally could find her voice.

"What? I'm just saying. Not every... boy, who worked there can fit it so easily in here. I almost forgot who you really are, Alex. Well done."

Spencer could only stare at her friend in disbelief. Bianca was the one who convinced her to invite Alex to the dance and swore she wouldn't let Alex felt out of place even for a second. Even if she had to ditch Noel to do so. So who was this person standing in front of her? Because her best friend wouldn't just break her promise that easily and hurt her in process. For a second, Spencer almost thought Bianca was taking a revenge because of Jason's ordeal thing, until she reminded herself that it was resolved already. Besides, Bianca herself said she didn't want to think about Jason anymore and wanted to just move on, with or without his explanation.

So what had gotten into her?

And Noel seemed to know what happened because Spencer lost count how many times he darting alarmed glance at Bianca every few seconds and even refused to let go of her waist.

"Oh, that's right." Bianca suddenly spoke up, turning to Aria, "why don't we set _you_ up with one of Noel's friends? Half of them like coming stag right?"

"_But,_ before you can have any fun," Spencer quickly interjected before Bianca had a chance to drag Aria away. "You have to work first. You got the first shift on the beanbag toss."

To her horror, Bianca seemed to brighten up hearing the word beanbag toss since she quickly turned to Noel and asked if he still wanted to show off his arm strength as he apparently bragged few times before. Spencer subtly tried to signal Noel by shaking her head repeatedly when Bianca was not looking, to not come to that game when Aria was there. But apparently Noel didn't notice her frantic signal because he immediately agreed and led her away from the group.

"OK, spill out," Hanna immediately rounded on her just as Bianca and Noel was already far away from them. "What happened to B?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Spencer exclaimed, "last time I saw her, she was all fine."

Hanna huffed. "Well did you do something that ticked her off again?" she asked, reminding her friend about the Jason thing that made Bianca blew up in the park and refused to talk to them for few days.

Spencer was about to answer but she was distracted by the sight of her sister talking to some other alumni near the cafeteria entrance. Her sister, who was not supposed to be in Rosewood this weekend, was standing few feet away from her. "Could you excuse me for a moment?" she asked to Alex who nodded before turning to Hanna. "Talk to him. We'll do something about B later." Spencer said before approaching her sister.

She had hoped she could enjoy this night with Alex, properly introducing him to her friends, having fun with both Alex and her friends, just like normal teenager. But no. It seemed that she couldn't catch a break even just for a moment.

* * *

Neither did Spencer realize, Noel actually saw the subtle yet frantic signal she gave him when Bianca suddenly wanted to play beanbag toss. But he also knew that if he kept Bianca around them, he had no idea what she was going to do next. And he also thought Bianca would regret it if she damaged her friendships more than she did now. Besides a teacher would also man the booth together with Aria and he was sure Bianca wouldn't make a scene in front of teacher so at least they're safe just for a while.

But Noel immediately regretted his decision when they approached the booth and Bianca's face lightened up when they saw it was Mr. Fitz on the duty. He tightened his grip on her waist, trying to warn her silently. But Bianca seemed to be oblivious by it since she broke free from his grip and leaned her elbows on the stand, twirling her hair, as she greeted their English teacher. "Hey, Mr. Fitz," she smiled coyly, "no date tonight?"

"I'm on duty to watch you kids tonight so no," Mr. Fitz answered, taking the coupon Noel gave him.

"Aw, Mr. Fitz, you should've told me earlier. I would dump Noel for you anytime. That way you can at least watch over one student the whole night," she winked. When their teacher looked bewildered and seemed unsure how to respond back, Bianca giggled and straightened herself. "I'm just joking, Mr. Fitz. Take it easy," she said, waving it off.

Noel shook his head at their luck. Why did it have to be Mr. Fitz who manned the booth? Why couldn't it be the older, less attractive teacher? "Yep," he put his hand on her shoulder and lightly pulled her away from the stand. "You'll find her in joking mood tonight, Mr. Fitz."

"Ah, okay," Mr. Fitz said, still unsure as he glanced between Bianca and then back to Aria who still looked shocked, before pushing the bowl of beanbag towards them. "You know the rules."

Noel grabbed the beanbag, playing it in his hand for a moment, before throwing it to the board when Aria started spinning it around. He grinned when all of his throws went in. "See?" he said smugly at Bianca as Mr. Fitz gave him the big stuffed fish doll. "Told you I'm good at this."

Bianca tilted her head towards the board for awhile before smirking and taking out another set of coupon to give it to Mr. Fitz. When their teacher set aside another bowl of beanbags to be tossed, Bianca turned around, squeezing herself between the stand and Noel, "Hm, I bet you can't do it with a distraction."

Not in the mood to back down from any kind of challenge, Noel snorted. "Okay, I'm game. What kind of distraction?"

"This kind," she whispered before jumping up to sit on the stand. Not wanting to give an opening for anyone to react, her legs immediately latched around Noel's to pull him closer to her and she wrapped her hand around his neck to pull him down and kissed him hard, shocking everyone including Noel. He dazedly remembered that there was a beanbag on his hand that he needed to throw when he felt her lips moving against his. Or that he really shouldn't return her kiss vigorously since they were in public and their position right now was too scandalous with at least one teacher was standing very close to them.

The beanbag fell limp to the floor when Noel wrapped his arm around her waist and pushed himself as close as possible to her as he deepened their kiss, inserting his tongue into her mouth, and groaned when she responded back, refusing to submit to him. If it weren't for the loud cough from behind pulling them back to reality, Noel was sure they would get into serious trouble. Bianca broke their kiss and jumped down to his side, looking unfazed as if it was normal occurrence for her. "So, how did he do?" she asked.

Mr. Fitz quickly recovered from his shocked face before bending down to pick the bean bags from the floor and shook his head. "Better luck next time."

Bianca smirked at her date, "turns out you're not that great after all."

"You cheated," Noel remarked, scowling as he wiped her red lipstick around his lips.

"Mm hmm," Bianca then turned to their teacher. "What about you, Mr. Fitz?" she asked, tilting her head sideways, as she leaned forward, "wanna try the game with little distraction? I'm sure Noel can help─"

Noel quickly put a hand over her mouth and pulled her away. "Sorry Mr. Fitz," he said, "she had a bit of drinks before coming here." And he quickly dragged her away from the once again shocked Mr. Fitz and Aria before they could react back. He shook his head in exasperation when she shrugged her hand away from his grip. Dumping the stuffed toy to someone passing by, he quickly caught up with her and grabbed her elbow to stop her. "What was that?" he hissed, "I thought you have everything under control."

Bianca rolled her eyes, "I _have_. Stop overreacting, Kahn."

"Well I should be since you seemed about to kiss our English teacher just now." He narrowed his eyes when she didn't seem to be affected by his talk. "We better go home now. You're acting out of control, Bianca," he added when she was about to protest.

Her hand folded in front of her chest and her eyes narrowed as she huffed, "I'm _not_ going home now. You can go but I'm staying."

"He might be gone already."

"I'm not afraid of him!"

"Really? Because I can't think of any other reason why you're suddenly out of control like this."

Bianca was about to retort back when she caught someone coming in on the corner of her eyes. She raised her finger, signing Noel to stop talking, as she tried to register whether what she saw was real or not. But when the sight of Emily and _Toby Cavanaugh_ walking in hand to hand didn't disappear from her view, Bianca realized it was real. "Hold that thought," she said quickly and walked towards her just arrived friend, carelessly dropping her clutch had it not been Noel who caught it.

"Bianca!"

She turned around, annoyed, "I'm just going to my friends, Noel. Go bother someone else!"

* * *

"Well, well, well," Bianca immediately said, startling her friends, but she ignored them and focused on Toby instead. "Toby Cavanaugh in a dance with," she glanced over him from head to toe, "tee and jeans." Her eyebrow raised at the his clothing's choice. "That's quite bold," she smirked, "I like it. Save me a dance later?"

"Um, sure..." Toby hesitantly answered. A glance at Emily's expression told him that this wasn't how Bianca usually acted. "I'll get us drink," he told Emily, getting uncomfortable being around her friends.

"You're here with Toby?" Spencer hissed when Toby was already a bit far from them.

"Either you have some genius plan of sleeping with the enemy, or you've lost your mind!" Aria added.

Emily sighed hearing her friends' accusation. "You don't even know him," she pointed it out because no one except her had spent time with Toby and actually talked with him. Not even Bianca who still seemed not convinced about Toby being A.

Bianca could feel headache coming in as the other three only got more hostile against Toby after Emily's comment. She rubbed her temple until she finally had enough. "OK, stop right there," she said firmly and loudly as her friends stopped arguing and turned to her. "We're here to enjoy the dance, having fun with our date. If Emily wants to get it on with Toby, it's her choice. We don't care. And you," she pointed at Spencer next, "go back to the lonely boy because I'm sure some girls here wouldn't mind dating a towel boy. You," she then turned to Hanna, "better not destroy the second chance Sean gave you because it will be embarrassing if our Homecoming King and Queen broke up before being crowned."

Then she finally turned to Aria. At first she frowned and then glanced around before grabbing a boy who had just passed them by. "Do you have a date?" she bluntly asked.

The boy stared at her in confused, "um... no?"

"Perfect!" Bianca grinned, "Aria doesn't have a date too. You two should dance together."

"I don't need a date, Bianca," Aria hissed, half annoyed and half mortified at Bianca's attempt to find her a date. "No offense. Sorry," she said to the boy who just shrugged and was about to walk away when Bianca tightened her grip on his arm.

"I'm sorry, didn't you hear me clearly?" Bianca literally pushed the boy towards Aria, ignoring his protest, "you two, dance. Now."

"Look," the boy spoke up, "I'm not that desperate just to─" he clamped down when Bianca directed her glare at him.

Spencer grabbed Bianca's hand to pull her away from the others slightly, "what is going on with you?"

Bianca rolled her eyes, "nothing." Then she raised her eyebrow when Aria and the boy still hadn't moved from their spot. "Do you need help getting to the dance floor, Aria?"

Aria was about to retort back when that boy sighed and offered his hand to her. "I think your friend won't rest if you don't," he said. As much as she actually wanted to have fun tonight, meeting with new people, she didn't like it when it was shoved into her face like this.

Having enough with Bianca's new attitude, Spencer quickly pulled Bianca further away from Aria, giving her a chance to refuse him without Bianca hovering over them. As much as she wanted to strangle her best friend for ruining her plan for tonight, Spencer knew that they would repeat the outburst in the park again in here so she had to be the rational one in here. "Did something happen, B?" she asked.

But Bianca only raised her eyebrow and glanced down pointedly at Spencer's grip on her elbow. Spencer then let go of her arm and stepped back in reflex. An eerily familiar feeling washed over her when she realized the same thing had happened before, but it wasn't with Bianca before. No, it actually was with Alison. But Spencer immediately shook that thought out of her head, trying to focus on the current situation before hand.

"Shouldn't you be concern where your boy toy is instead of hounding on me?"

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Spencer pestered again once she got over her initial shock, "you, of all people, know Alex is not a boy toy! I expect this comment from Melissa, not my _best_ friend."

Bianca rolled her eyes, "oh please. With the way you treated him right now, I won't be the only one with that thought in the room, Spence."

"Well maybe I won't have this kind of predicament if my best friend isn't acting weird right now," Spencer countered back, gritting her teeth. When Bianca didn't look apologetic or even perturbed at all, Spencer gave up trying to make sense of her sudden change in behavior.

Bianca scoffed when Spencer just turned around and left without saying anything. Like she would feel guilty just from that. Not tonight. Tonight all Bianca wanted was not to feel guilty or anything at all. Tonight she wouldn't be the same girl who kept everything bottled up inside her until she was cornered or overwhelmed. Because this was the only way she could forget about _him_, to not feeling guilty for choosing to leave with Noel instead of talking to him earlier.

"There you are," Bianca turned around to find Noel was standing behind her. "I've been looking for you," he said, offering his hand towards her. "Come on, let's dance."

"Oh? Not so annoyed with me anymore, are you?"

Noel shrugged his shoulder, "nah. I've had worse girlfriend than you."

"You _did not_ just compare me with your stupid ex," she said, deadpanned.

His lips curled up in a grin. "Care to beat me up in the dance floor then?" he asked as his finger twitched slightly, beckoning her closer.

Bianca stared down at his offered hand for a moment before letting herself being led to the dancing floor by Noel. She gave him pointed look when the music changed into a slow dance, knowing he must had a hand on the music's sudden chance, and bit down her lips to hide an amused smile when he only wiggled his eyebrows at her. But she didn't protest when he wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Bianca rested her head against his shoulder and wrapped her own hands around his back, as they swayed into the music. As Noel hummed the song lyrics in her ear, Bianca could feel herself finally relaxed for the first time since they stepped inside the auditorium.

But then Jason appeared on the corner of her eyes and Bianca snapped her head up, leaning slightly away from Noel, only to find there was no Jason standing near them. She frowned slightly as she could have sworn she really saw Jason and it wasn't a fragment of her imagination. But her eyes couldn't lie to her and she really didn't see Jason anymore. Ignoring the questioning look from Noel, she rested her head back to his shoulder. Just when she could finally relaxed, Jason managed to invade her mind again. Of course.

Bianca tightened her grasps on Noel's jacket, not being able to enjoy the dance anymore. Even though she knew there was nothing wrong with her going with Noel to the dance, especially as friends, there was this tiny voice that started whispering when Bianca had her arm wrapped around Noel, telling her how she betrayed Jason by being with Noel.

"You okay?" Noel asked again, murmuring against her ear.

She immediately stiffened and pushed herself away from his embrace, refusing to meet his gaze. "I'm bored and thirsty," she said flatly. "Get me some drinks. Please," she added when Noel seemed to be reluctant leaving her alone.

When Noel finally went to the food table after telling her to stay put with a pointed look, Bianca quickly scanned through the crowd trying to find Jason. There was no way it was just her imagination, especially when Jason came to her house earlier dressed in suits. He must have planned to come to the homecoming. So where was he? A pang of guilt rose up in her chest when Bianca realized there was a chance Jason came by so they could go the dance together. Shaking her head, Bianca narrowed her eyes to look for Jason once more when she caught a glimpse of Alex being alone in the party. Knowing Spencer must have left him _again_, probably because of Toby's presence, Bianca sighed and decided come over to him when Melissa blocked her way.

"You have no idea how surprised I am to see you go with Eric's little brother. I thought you would have run to Eric instead. Isn't that your preference? Going after older boys?"

Bianca rolled her eyes. Of course Melissa couldn't help but trying to get a rise out of her. "Running out of people to dump your misery on, Melissa?"

"I'm just here as a concerned friend, Bianca. I know how hard it is to lose someone for something you didn't do." Melissa's compassionate expression was very genuine that Bianca would fall for it had she not known that older woman for a long time.

"Oh please. Spare me your theatrics act, Melissa. We all know why you're really here talking to me for."

Melissa only smiled back at her, unfazed by her comment, "I'm just saying. If you need someone who had gone through the same thing, you're more than welcome to come to me, B."

Her eyes narrowed as she stepped menacingly forward to the older woman. "Sure," she said, sneering, "when I got engaged and my sister kissed my fiancee, I'll definitely look for your advice, Melissa."

The pretense smile was immediately wiped off from Melissa's face as she returned the sneer with the same intensity. "You know, I still have no idea what Jason saw in you that he's willing to play babysitter on ninth grader. But then again he's high almost the whole summer, so I can't really blame him."

Bianca stiffened hearing it. Alison had made the same comment when she found out Bianca was dating her brother. But Bianca knew it wasn't true. She _hoped _it wasn't true, because why else Jason still came back to her house earlier, apologizing for hurting her? They were wrong. They _had _to be wrong. Her sneer faltered for a second before she composed herself. "Is that what you've been telling yourself the whole year?" Bianca countered back, "that Ian was high all summer and couldn't think straight when he broke off with you?"

"You have no idea what actually happened between Ian and me," Melissa hissed.

Bianca raised her eyebrow, "oh I know enough to make you squirm," When Melissa looked shocked for a brief moment, Bianca smirked, "I'm with Jason almost the whole summer remember? I was there when Ian bunked in his house, partying, getting high in Jason's room. You have no idea how easy it was to get him talked when he's really stoned."

She watched in satisfaction as Melissa opened her mouth to retaliate but a few seconds later, she decided to clamp down and shot Bianca a dirty look before walking away from the younger girl. No wonder Alison or A loved holding their secrets over their head. If it was always as exhilarating as she felt right now seeing Melissa backed away from her, then Bianca couldn't really blame Alison for keep doing it until her death. It gave her power, ultimate control to keep herself detached from the emotion ran through the others. She didn't feel guilty nor did she feel disappointed or fear. It was exactly just what Bianca needed for tonight.

* * *

Even when Noel came back with two punch glasses and dragged her over to each booth, trying out every games they offered, Bianca couldn't help but keep wandering back to the moment she saw a glimpse of Jason in the room. She swore their eyes met at that time so Jason should have known she saw him. But then she remembered again their conversation back in her house. Had Noel not come at that moment, Bianca wondered what Jason would say, if he would ask her to be his date to the homecoming. If she didn't let her emotion overcame her sense, would she be here in Jason's arm instead, starting a new page of their relationship?

Bianca sighed, shaking away that thought, when she saw Melissa coming up to the stage. Knowing she would announce the Homecoming King and Queen, she leaned back to Noel. "I want to go home after this," she said, loud enough for him to hear but not the others around them.

Noel raised his eyebrow but chose not to say a word and nod back.

At least A didn't really make any move at all tonight so it's a good thing. And Jason wouldn't be in her house anymore, she was sure of it. She had burnt the last bridge between them and neither of them could come back from that even if they wanted to. Jason and her were done. She tightened her grip over Noel's arm. It's over. Bianca quickly wiped away the one tear that managed to escape before anyone noticed. Crying in public was not a good idea, especially in the homecoming dance.

But then her lips immediately quirked a smile hearing Melissa announced Hanna as the Homecoming Queen, just like what they expected. Her eyes weaved through the crowd trying to find where her friend was, but only Sean came up to the stage. Bianca frowned when she saw Spencer and Aria subtly left the auditorium, following what resembled Hanna's back dress. "I'll be right back," she said to Noel and quickly followed her friends, while trying to figure out what they had been up to.

Bianca found them huddling close in the middle of the mirror hallway. "What are you doing?" she demanded, frightening her friends. "Well?" she asked again when they didn't answer.

"God Bianca, stop sneaking on us!" Aria admonished her.

But her eyes focused on the thick file on Spencer's hand, ignoring Aria's completely. "What is that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing," Spencer quickly said, trying to hide the file but failed.

Bianca rolled her eyes, "don't make me force it out of you, Spence."

"It's Toby's file," Hanna answered and then immediately received exasperated look from both Spencer and Aria. "What?" she defended, "she needs to know it as well."

Hanna's answer caused Spencer to have no other choice but to give the file to Bianca reluctantly. Bianca opened the file and skimmed through it, finally realizing what Alison had over Toby that made him agreed to take the fall that night. Toby was having sex with Jenna that night and Alison saw it. "Huh, never really thought it was just about that."

"Really? That's your only reaction?" Spencer asked incredulously.

"What else should it be?" Bianca gave the file back to Hanna, shrugging her shoulder, "I mean, I thought he was doing something way more terrible, but he just had sex with his step-sister. It's not like they're related."

"B!"

Her friends stared at her in shock hearing how offhanded her remark was.

"It's a problem because it's enough proof that Toby wants Ali dead," Spencer said, still staring disbelief at her best friend. Something was seriously wrong about her tonight.

"Yeah, and Jenna too for blinding her," Aria added. "And now they wanted to kill us! How can you be so calm?"

In a way her friends were right. With this file in their knowledge, everything did point out to Toby and Jenna. They had a valid motive to kill Alison and harassing them even until now. Bianca sighed tiredly, of course everything still had something to do with what Alison did. It felt like there was no way escaping from her even after she's dead. But Toby and Jenna tried to kill them? That didn't sound like A. A had done nothing but just trying to scare them off once in awhile. Bianca didn't really feel like A wanted to kill them or anything.

"Innocent until proven guilty, B," Spencer said, repeating what Bianca said when they started thinking Jenna was A with the help from Toby. "We have the proof now," she added, knowing Bianca still looked dubious, though she didn't understand why.

"Oh my God, Emily!" Aria suddenly exclaimed, taking out her phone and tried to call Emily.

Bianca frowned, "where's Emily?"

"She's with Toby the last time I saw her," Spencer hurriedly answered. "Text her," she said when Aria couldn't reach Emily. But still there was no answer from Emily and it made them more anxious, even Bianca too.

"Well why couldn't you keep a better eye on her?" Bianca snapped.

"Are you kidding me?" Hanna shot back, "B, You've been dissing at us the moment you arrived. You even flirted with Toby!"

Bianca rolled her eyes and retorted, "I was just trying to help Emily out. You were literally showing him that you're afraid of him!"

"Enough of that," Spencer quickly cut their argument before they went astray, "we have to find her, come on!"

They quickly ran out of the auditorium, desperately wanting to find Emily before she got hurt or anything. The real killer or not, the file showed that Toby was dangerous to them and they had just let their friend go off with him alone. Their thought was focused only on Emily's safety that none of them realized that Jenna was there standing behind one of the mirror, listening to their whole conversation.

* * *

"You girls should go home," Mrs. Fields said when she saw her daughter's close friends were still in the waiting room. "She's fine and she really needs to rest tonight so she cannot receive any visitor."

They glanced at each other nervously before Spencer speaking up. "Are you sure, Mrs. Fields? We can take turns to watch her with you," she said, offering to help. With Emily's father was still on a tour, maybe her mother might need all help she could get.

Mrs. Fields shook her head, "I'll be fine. They're going to keep Emily here for a night and there are nurses around to help. All of you must be really tired from all the dancing. You should change back and get some rest, okay? You can come to our house tomorrow," she added after seeing the girls were about to protest again. "Good night, girls," she said walking back to the room where Emily rested.

It was close call. They were really freaked out when they couldn't find Emily earlier and then when Aria tried to call her phone only to find it discarded on the floor near the chemistry lab, they had thought the worst had happened to their friends. Especially after seeing how wrecked chemistry lab was and bloods Hanna found on the floor, which clearly wasn't there before the homecoming started. But they had searched every room and crooks in the school and it was as if their friend was disappeared. None of them had any idea what to do next or where to start to look for Emily. For all they knew, Toby could have killed her already and buried her somewhere they wouldn't know. He might get away with it as well because the only evidence they had linking him and Alison was obtained illegally and they could get into trouble if someone found out about it.

Until Aria's phone rang and they found out from Emily's mother that she got a call from the hospital saying that Emily was there and wanted to know if the girls knew anything about it. Sighing in relief that Emily was still alive but nervous to know that she was hurt, the girls then decided to come to the hospital to check on her. And now there they were in the waiting room, waiting for update about Emily but her mother decided that they should get some rest instead.

None of them realized how tired and aching their feet were when Mrs. Fields commented. The whole running around in those stilettos didn't enter their mind as the adrenaline kept them going on, but now that it ran off, they couldn't help but agreed that they really needed to rest. And Emily should be fine tomorrow and she only had minor injury, which they were really thankful for. They had something to make sure that Toby wouldn't do anything to them anymore.

"I'll get the car around," Noel said quietly, squeezing Bianca's shoulder, before going out to the parking lot when Bianca nodded.

Spencer waited until Noel was out of their earshot before turning to her best friend. "You're getting closer to him," she commented.

Bianca sighed, knowing what Spencer tried to find out. "I'll tell you everything tomorrow, Spence," she said, "can we just leave it like that?" Bianca watched as her best friend struggled between still pestering her or not. She sighed in relief when Spencer decided not to say anything. "Anyone needs a ride? Hanna?"

"No, it's okay. I'll catch a ride with Spencer. You go enjoy your night with Noel," Hanna teased.

"Aria?"

"My mum is coming to pick me up."

Bianca nodded and walked away from the waiting room but not before sparing a glance towards where Emily's room located. Telling herself that Emily had people watching over her and Toby or Jenna weren't that stupid to do anything under many watchful eyes, Bianca then could bring herself walking towards the exit. She couldn't wait to come home and soaked herself in a bath after this. Her whole body was aching both from running and emotional roller coaster she experienced the whole night.

But then a loud ringing tone caught her attention. And it wasn't because of the volume or the fact that it seemed to be a quiet hallway she was walking through that scared her. No, it was because it came from inside her clutch. And Bianca definitely knew it wasn't _her _ringtone nor was it Noel's, if by some weird coincidence thing that Noel put his phone on her clutch.

Frowning, Bianca checked inside her clutch and found the ringing phone that definitely didn't belong to her. It was a phone that anyone could buy in stores like Walmart without needing to register their name on it. Definitely not a phone anyone in Rosewood would have. Bianca immediately rejected the call so she could find out who the phone belonged to because her own phone was in the clutch too. But a few seconds later, before she could even do anything, the phone rang again and showed the same blocked caller ID on the screen. Hesitantly Bianca then decided to take the call, feeling that the caller would keep trying to call and it would be easier to find out who the owner anyway.

"Hello?" she cautiously said.

The familiar voice of her caller almost had her stumbled on her foot. She tore the phone away from her ear and stared at the screen in disbelief. When her caller repeated her names few times impatiently, Bianca finally regained herself and put back the phone to her ear. "How did you─ you know what, I don't want to know. I don't care. Why are you calling _me_? No wait, how the hell did you get this phone into my clutch?" She massaged her temple, looking more irritable every second. "Hey! No. You don't get to order me around in here. _You_ caused this so fix it up _your_self! Don't drag us more into this. You've done enough damage."

But then her caller said something that caused Bianca to stop dead on her track and frown appeared on her face.

"Fine," Bianca reluctantly snapped few moments. "What do you want?"

Her lips pursed and she gripped tight the phone as if wanting to crush it into pieces as she reluctantly listened to what her caller said.

* * *

_Whew, this is a long one._

_I'm so sorry that this chapter is way later than usual! I'm moving out of my apartment so there are lots of stuffs to do and I didn't have time to get this one done in a week. There were too many jumbled scenes that got away because of this moving in/out thing. So fair warning, the next few chapters after this will also might take a bit longer time to write until I settle in my new home. I already got the general plot planned out and all but yeah, it's the detail thing that will take a bit long to finish. Especially with the messed up timelines that made my head aching really bad trying to make sense of it. Sorry :(_

_But as always thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I hope you enjoyed this one, especially the reunion between Jason and Bianca. Is it like what you expected? Any guesses who called Bianca in the end? I hope you all still on board with me. Till next one! :D_


	7. Never A Peaceful Day in Rosewood

**_Never A Peaceful Day In Rosewood_**

When Bianca came to visit Emily the next morning, there were two police cars parked in front of Emily's house and Mrs. Fields just opened the door to talk to an officer. She glanced at the Cavanaugh's house, trying to see any life sign from that house. But that house looked really empty and the curtains were shut tight. Not that she could do anything with the police all over the street now. So Bianca turned and approached Mrs. Fields and the officers. "Morning infusion for the invalid?" she asked, grinning as she raised the four cup holders on one of her hands.

Mrs. Fields smiled and nodded, "don't take too long, okay? Spencer and Aria are inside already. Tell them that too."

Her smile faltered slightly before she nodded, "of course, Mrs. Fields."

Bianca didn't think Spencer and Aria would be in the house already. She thought she could talk to Emily first, apologizing for encouraging her to be alone with Toby instead, before facing the others. Especially Spencer. When Bianca remembered every moment last night, she knew she screwed up most with her best friend. She had promised to make sure Alex wouldn't feel left out and he wouldn't have second thought to date her. But instead she kept ridiculing him for being left alone and that Spencer wouldn't even realized he was gone that night. Bianca sighed when she walked up the stairs and could hear hushed voices of Spencer and Aria talking about the file they had about Toby.

She took a deep breath. Maybe it would come out better and everything would be solved faster if she faced all of them at once instead. "Hey," Bianca knocked on the door and poked her head in, shocking the others in the room. "Um, peace offering?" she asked, motioning at the coffee cups in her hand, silently thankful that none of them had coffee cup already or it would be too awkward for her.

Spencer was the first one to recover from the shock. "If we receive it, will you stop scaring us out?" she asked, rather irritably.

Bianca flinched and came in, closing the door. "...sorry but you really shouldn't let the door opened if you're having serious conversation," she said, giving them pointed look that she could hear what they had been talking before coming in.

Spencer stared at the four cups Bianca held with her hand before grabbing one with her initials, "I feel we should've asked for more but it'll do," she sighed in satisfaction when the warmth from her cup transferred to her hand. "You always had a problem with your temper anyway. I should've gotten used to your mood swing by now."

Had her hand not occupied with the coffee cups, Bianca would do more than just pouting at her best friend. She offered the cup next to Aria who took longer time to convince that the coffee was real and Bianca didn't do anything to it. Since Hanna still hadn't arrived yet, she put her cup on Emily's dresser and walked over to her bed. "How are you feeling?" Bianca asked quietly, offering the hot chocolate she ordered for Emily.

"I'm fine." Emily said, taking the cup with her injury free hand. "It's not your fault, Bianca," she added seeing the guilty look on her friend when Bianca glanced over to her bandaged head and wrist brace she had on her right hand. "I'm the one who wanted to come with him."

"But I basically shipped you off with him last night."

Emily shrugged her shoulder. "You didn't know," she said, and nor did she. When Toby had started small talks with her, Emily thought Toby was really suffering from what they had done that night and really wanted to leave it all in the past. That he didn't come back just to get revenge on them. She thought her friends were just paranoid and Toby wasn't either A or helping Jenna to become A. And for God sake, he saved her from Ben that day in the locker. How could she not start to trust him after that?

"What did you tell the police then?" Bianca asked. "I saw Officer Barry trying to get your mother to let them talk to you when I came in."

"Um, I told them that when I went out for air, I tripped." Emily answered truthfully, watching her friends exchanged confused look with each other.

"Why didn't you just tell them the truth?" Aria asked incredulously, voicing out their confusion. They had thought that even though they couldn't tell the police Toby's connection to Alison, at least Emily's story could back their story stronger.

Emily sighed, "I was waiting to talk to you guys first."

"Are you joking?" Bianca exclaimed, staring at her friend in disbelief, "why on earth would you want to wait for us? Toby could be halfway across the country by now."

"I thought you don't believe Toby is A," Emily pointed out.

"I don't care if Toby is A or not. He hurt you, so I'm not going to let him off that easily," Bianca said with a huff. She then glanced at Emily who still looked troubled, "you have to tell them the whole truth. Make it seems worse than it actually is if you can."

Aria rolled her eyes, "not the whole truth." Then she turned towards Emily, "you have to leave out the file."

Before any of them could reply, someone tried to open the door but Bianca had locked it earlier. Quickly Spencer opened the door, fearing it was Mrs. Fields, but it turned out to be Hanna who had slight panicked expression on her face. She immediately came into the room, "who knew Rosewood has this many cops?" she exasperatedly said, taking out the file, "I went to put this back and they're already at the doctor's office talking to Toby's shrink. Now they knew it's totally stolen."

Emily straightened up seeing the infamous file her friends had informed her about earlier. "Can I see that?"

Hanna nodded and put the file on the pillow on her lap. "If anyone saw me walking into that building last night, I'm so hosed," she said. It was then that she noticed Bianca's presence in the bed beside Emily and froze. She didn't expect the red haired girl to be there as well. "Oh hey B," Hanna greeted hesitantly, still remembering last night when Bianca ridiculed Alex and Mona in front of their date and also pushing Aria to dance with random boy she grabbed.

It was a brilliant idea actually, but still... their usual Bianca would do it in a bit more subtler way than last night.

"Hey, I brought you coffee. It's on the dresser," Bianca said, nodding towards the lone coffee cup behind Spencer.

"Oh thanks," Hanna turned to grab the coffee and raised her eyebrows at Spencer who just shrugged her shoulder in response. So Hanna turned back to Bianca and asked bluntly, "so what is it with you last night?" But then she felt a painful pinch on her side and turned to see Spencer glared at her. "What?" Hanna said defensively, "we all wanted to know so why don't just ask her?"

"Wow, ever heard of subtlety, Han?" Spencer commented dryly.

Hanna impatiently waved her hand at Spencer so she could shut up and let Bianca explained what was going on with her last night. Bianca glanced around the room to find that they seemed to be curious, including Emily who abandoned Toby's file for the sake of listening to her. She sighed, "can't we just talk about it later?" But then seeing adamant looks, especially on Hanna's and Spencer's, Bianca knew her protest would fall to deaf ear.

"Jason came to my house yesterday," she muttered so lowly that had the others not seen her lips moving and craned their neck towards her, they wouldn't be able to hear it.

They exchanged frowns hearing Bianca. If what she had said was true, then she shouldn't be with Noel or even on foul mood last night. But then Spencer remembered what Bianca admitted to her few days ago in the football field. Knowing Mrs. Lexington wouldn't miss the opportunity to see Bianca all dressed up, she must be in the house as well last night, at the same with Jason coming over.

Bianca noticed the confused look from everyone aside from Spencer and sighed. She bowed her head, trying not to replay the whole argument in her mind again. "We got into an argument and I left with Noel instead."

"Why would you do that? I thought you really wanted to see Jason."

Spencer held back the urge to slap Hanna on the back of her head for her offhand question. She was really tempted to but then Spencer remembered she must be the only one knew about what Mrs. Lexington did this past year. Bianca always struggled to let out her real feeling to anyone and used her temper as her defense mechanism. Only her family, Spencer, and Jason were the ones who could draw Bianca out of her wall.

Bianca only smiled sadly at Hanna. "So yeah, you know the rest after that," she muttered.

"Wait, so you basically off Alex and Mona and then flirted with Mr. Fitz and kissed Noel last night just because you got argument with Jason? Wow." Hanna stared at her friend incredulously then turned to Spencer. "What did she wreck when Jason left her?"

Both Bianca and Spencer stiffened hearing Hanna's question, remembering the first month after the Dilaurentis left Rosewood in the middle of the night. Neither of them were delighted to have that memory back again. Spencer glanced at Bianca who refused to look at either her or Hanna. "Some of this and that, nothing serious," she answered offhandedly. "Wait, you flirted with Mr Fitz?" Spencer turned to Bianca. She hadn't heard anything of that from last night. "How did that happen?"

Bianca grinned sheepishly, "on the bean bag toss stand. And it's flirted at. Mr. Fitz was too stiff to flirt back. So not fun."

"After she had this make out session with Noel on the stand, I heard," Hanna added, grinning as she nudged the red haired girl. "So you're dating Noel now?"

"No," Bianca rolled her eyes, "he was just boasting he could win the game so I distract him."

"By kissing him?" Emily asked, amused when her friend blushed in the same shade of red with her hair.

"Something like that," Bianca mumbled. "It was a good idea at that time, okay?" she said defensively from the knowing smirks from her friends. "Oh shut up," she huffed when their expression remained unchanged.

Then suddenly Aria's phone beeped out, startling them and cutting their conversation short. Aria glanced up from her phone to see anxious look from her friends. "It's from my mum. Ask your father if he plans to take the car in this week. My parents have gone from not talking to not texting," she said scowling, "This sucks. I better go home."

"We should probably go too," Bianca said, "your mother told me that we should leave you to rest."

Spencer nodded in agreement and took her coffee cup but Hanna groaned. "Uh no, I just got here," but her protest fell to deaf ears since three of them already grabbed their bag and ready to leave the house. "Hey, what do I do with that file?"

"Just shove it on your locker tomorrow," Aria answered, "we'll figure it out later."

"Or just give it to me later after Emily finished reading it," Bianca added, seeing the dubious look on Hanna's face, "I'll dispose it or something and make sure they won't trace it to you."

Spencer raised her eyebrow. "_Dispose_ it? Did you spend the night reading up your detective novels again?"

"Yeah, I like B's plan better." Hanna decided, "I'll see you later then."

Mrs. Fields was still talking to the police in front of the house when they went down. It seemed the police still didn't believe what Emily had said and pestered Mrs. Fields to let them talk to Emily. But at least Mrs. Fields was very adamant for not letting them in, insisting that Emily needed her rest. The girls exchanged worried look before scurrying away from the house before the police decided to talk to them too. All they could hope was that Hanna could sneak the file out again later.

"Well, I'm going to the club now to meet Alex," Spencer said once they reached her car, "talk to you later, B?"

Bianca nodded, "um, do you want me to come with you and talk to Alex? I dissed him quite hard last night..." She winched remembering the exact words she had said to him and Bianca felt it was part of her fault that Spencer kind of ditched Alex last night as well.

"No, not now." Spencer answered, "I want to fix it first. Then you can apologize to him as much as you want. See ya!" she waved slightly before going into her car and driving towards the tennis club, full of determination to make her relationship with Alex back to normal again.

Then Bianca glanced to Aria who was still busy with her phone, "do you want me to drop you off somewhere?"

"No," Aria answered shortly.

Bianca frowned, "it's better than if you walk back to your house or something."

"I don't need your help, Bianca," Aria suddenly snapped, raising her head to stare right to the other girl. "Not now and certainly not last night either."

Clearly Aria still didn't forgive her for pushing a random boy to dance with her last night. "I said I was sorry already," Bianca said, rather irritably, "it's not like you didn't have quite a good time with him. I saw you were having nice talk with him."

"Yeah well somebody had to, after what you did," Aria retorted back. Then her phone beeped again and she glanced down to check on it, sighing as she read the text. "I seriously can't do this conversation right now," she said, "I have to go."

Bianca sighed watching Aria turned around and walked away from her. Of course things wouldn't sail smoothly again just because she finally calmed down. She shouldn't be surprised or even hurt that Aria still didn't forgive her completely for last night. A loud ring from her phone startled her and Bianca quickly checked it, in case it was her parents. But it wasn't either of them calling. It was Jason. Her finger hovered over the green symbol on the screen but then in the last second, Bianca decided to reject his call. She was about to put back her phone when it beeped again.

**Jason:**_ Are you awake yet? I still want to talk._

She bit down her lips reading his text, feeling her resolution started to crumble down. Her heart fluttered knowing he still wanted to talk to her, even after how everything went down last night. This was what she wanted, right, for the whole year? To talk to him again, to know exactly what had happened.

But there was this part of mind that refused to order her hand to start typing her reply. And it was really hard to fight that part away. After all, Jason had made her waited for a year before she could finally meet him again. There was no harm if she held back and let him tasted his own medicine for now. Let him know restless it could be waiting for an answer from someone. Bianca stared at the screen for awhile before finally putting it back to her bag. Then she resumed her walk to her car few feet away from her, ignoring how heavy her bag suddenly felt on her shoulder.

* * *

"So _this_ is the infamous bedroom."

Bianca startled and looked up from her phone to find Noel leaning on her doorway with a smirk. Her eyes narrowed since she didn't remember asking him to come by her house today. "What are you doing here?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously. "How did you get inside?"

"What? Can't I check up on my new bestie with benefit?" Noel asked back defensively. "You looked out of sort last night so it's my responsibility to check on my date," he said with a cheeky grin when Bianca only rolled her eyes at him and walked into her room. "Your housekeeper let me in."

She pursed her lips at his last sentence, not liking how easily her housekeeper let anyone in and even pointed her room's direction. "What are you doing?" Bianca asked when Noel didn't sit down and instead standing in front of her bed, in the middle of the room, looking around him.

He glanced, grinning at her, "this is my first time here. Of course I'm going to memorize every single thing you have in this room."

"You're creepy. Has anyone ever told you that?" Bianca shot, throwing one of her pillows at him who caught it easily. She scowled when Noel made an exaggeration of hugging her pillow tight before throwing it back next to her. "And you're not my bestie in benefit. We're not having any benefit at all and you're not really my _bestie_."

"Really?" Noel raised his eyebrow, "after what you did last night, I have to disagree with you."

Of course he would read too much on their kiss last night. Why would she be surprised to hear it? Bianca had expected better of him since it was considered normal occurrence for Noel Kahn and he would just let it passed away without much thought. But then again, since when everything would go as she wanted? The scowl still plastered in her face as she watched Noel finally left his spot and then sat on the end of her bed. Bianca bristled when he lifted his left leg and rested it on her bed. "There's an arm chair in the corner or bench behind you," she pointed out.

"That's too far. I'm not shouting just to talk to you. It's too tiresome."

"Well my sheet is now dirty because of your sneaker," Bianca said irritably. "Just say what you want and get out of here, Kahn."

"So moody. Here I thought you already got rid your temper from last night," Noel teased but then he saw Bianca heightened her glare at him and sighed, raising his hand briefly in surrender. "So?"

"What?" Bianca snapped back.

"Ready to talk what was going on last night when I came? I was ready to be ditched for your ex but instead you left _him_ in your foyer."

The first reaction that came to her mind was to snap at him for poking into her private business but then Bianca remembered how Noel stayed faithfully by her side. He was there for her these last few days and didn't protest at all when she used him to escape from her friends. He let her vented off her angers at him and didn't complain when she randomly called him to pick her up. Honestly Bianca kept seeing this different side of Noel Kahn that not everyone knew of and she was quite grateful for it.

"Or maybe you prefer me over him now?" He raised his eyebrow suggestively with a smirk, "not that I complain."

Her temple twitched immediately and Bianca launched another pillow at him, which he evaded easily and let it fell to floor behind him. Just when she was about compliment him for being nice and patient with her, he just had to open his stupid mouth and ruin everything. "I miss the time when we're not talking more than a sentence to each other," Bianca said, huffing at him.

Noel then mocked a loud gasp sound and clutched his chest with fake outraged expression, "after what I've let you do to me?"

"Oh, like you don't like it!"

Before Noel could come up with another retort, Bianca's phone beeped again. She quickly reached out for her discarded phone in between them but Noel was quicker and he managed to grab it from her. "Noel, give it back!" Bianca shouted, jumping on him as she tried to snatch her phone back. If it was another text from A, she could be in real trouble either from A or Noel. There was no way Noel would leave without demanding explanation of it. But Noel's hand was longer than her and Bianca was having trouble trying to evade his free hand to get to her phone. "Seriously Noel, give me my phone!" she ordered.

But the way she suddenly panicked when he grabbed her phone first was too fishy for him and it only made him more curious on who texted her. At first he took it because he just wanted to tease her a bit and returned her phone few minutes later but now he just had to see that text. He easily maneuvered his hand so that he could read the screen without Bianca could snatch it away from him before he finished. His eyebrow raised when he saw the sender and to Bianca's horror, he punched in the pass lock of her phone.

How did─

"Damn it, Noel! Give it to me!"

How surprised Bianca was when few seconds later, Noel just flung the phone to her hand without words. Perturbed by his pensive expression, Bianca quickly checked her latest text while silently hoping it wasn't from A.

Jason texted her again.

"He seemed really desperate if he keep texting you," Noel spoke up, causing Bianca to look up to him. "Care to tell me why you didn't reply?"

"Might it occur to you that I don't want to talk to him anymore?" Bianca snapped back, "and don't ever read my text again."

"Really? After how you're crying yourself to sleep that day?" Noel countered back. "Thought so," he added when he saw her instantly stiffened. "What happened last night, Bianca?"

"Nothing!" she answered curtly, throwing her face away from him, but then her shoulder slacked down and her irate expression disappeared. "...nothing happened last night," she muttered.

Noel watched as her shoulder slightly shook and then he went closer and sat in front of her. She still had her face away from him that he raised his hand to touch her chin and gently turned her head to him. He ran his thumb across her cheek, wiping away her tear stains. When Bianca then shifted her stare up to him and their eyes met, unconsciously his thumb moved slightly down and trace her bottom lips. His eyes flickered down to her parted lips and then Noel leaned forward, ready to close the distance between them.

When she felt a warm hand on her chin, Bianca didn't expect to see Noel was capable of giving affectionate gaze at her. The last boy who ever did that to her before was Jason and she always loved seeing that gaze from her. So when his thumb grazed over her lips and his eyes darted down, Bianca held her breath and waited in anticipation as Noel leaned towards her. Her eyes fluttered half close, preparing for the kiss. But Noel abruptly stopped when their lips only an inch apart. "You should text him back," he suddenly spoke up.

Bianca blinked repeatedly. At first she didn't understand what he was talking about but then it sank into her mind he was referring about Jason's unanswered texts. She slightly leaned back and stared at him in disbelief, not expecting him to say that. Not when they almost kissed few seconds earlier.

"Why are you doing this?" she blurted the one thing that had circled around in her mind ever since he approached her in the first party of the year.

"Doing what?"

"This," Bianca gestured between them. "We never really spoke before, Kahn, not more than a sentence or two, and suddenly you swoop into my life and being all nice to me. Why now?"

"I told you. I actually had a crush on you long time ago."

"And you told me Jason scared you off before you even got to talk to me, I know that." Bianca cut him, "but you know Jason left me a month after Alison missing. It was hardly a secret we were dating. _Everyone _suspected it, at least. Why didn't you do anything that time? Why a year later?"

"You mean why didn't I flirt with you right after your best friend missing and your boyfriend left?" Noel asked back, raising his eyebrow. "You were hardly there, Bianca. You came to school, you talked to people, but your attention was somewhere else. The only time I saw you showed emotion was when you're with Spencer."

Her mouth slightly gaped as her mind processed his confession. Bianca was really stunned- she never thought Noel Kahn, of all people, would actually pay attention to her, watching her while waiting for opportunity to talk to her. And somehow she felt flattered and a bit annoyed at herself. Had she not been too preoccupied with Jason, she would have noticed him. If Noel acted like what he was now, she would have moved on easier and earlier. And when Jason came back, she would not be struggling over her emotion right now.

When she saw Noel raising his hand, Bianca stiffened in reflex. Her eyes followed his hand's movement warily and widened when his hand moved to take her phone and place it on her hand. Bianca looked up back to him at once, startled with his gesture.

"You really should stop being stubborn and just call him," Noel said softly, "I know you want to."

Bianca looked down to her phone. Hearing Noel speaking out exactly what she wanted to hear made her really wanted to call Jason. He was right─ she really wanted to talk to Jason, to hear his voice again. But... even with his persuasion, Bianca still couldn't bring herself to make a call to Jason. So instead Bianca put her phone away under the pillow.

"Please, don't be shy on my accord." Noel spoke out then he smirked, "it's not my first time hearing phone sex."

Bianca rolled her eyes and smacked him with her pillow. "Stop it," she huffed, "I'm not in the mood for a joke."

"I'm not joking." But he immediately cowered away when she raised her pillow again threateningly. "Okay, okay," he quickly said before he got another hit. He sighed in relief when Bianca lowered down her hand and put away her pillow. "So, you're really not calling him?"

"Not right now," Bianca said after a moment of struggling to decide. "I just... I need time." She then narrowed her eyes, "you still haven't told me. Why you're being nice to me," she added. "You know I'm using you as a distraction, from Spencer, from my parents, from Jason." When he didn't say anything to deny it, Bianca sighed. "Seriously Noel, why are you still with me? You're not exactly the nice guy kind of type in the story and neither is Jason."

"Maybe I like being used as distraction," he finally answered, shrugging his shoulder uncaring, until he saw she still had dubious look on her face. "Relax, Lexington," he drawled. "I don't have any hidden agenda with you. I'm not going to ask you to choose me over him or anything."

And somehow Bianca trusted with what he said.

* * *

"So? Are you really not going to call him back then?"

Bianca could only shrug her shoulder in response. She didn't know the answer then when Noel asked her earlier and she certainly still didn't know the answer now, even though she was also getting frustrated over her own indecision.

"Really?" Spencer stared at her dubiously, "I get that you tried to move on but he _texted _you. Isn't it what you wanted all along?"

Spencer finally came by her house late afternoon and judging from the huge grin plastered in her face permanently, Bianca could easily figure out how was her visit to the club ended. She was really glad that Alex forgave her best friend for basically ditching him last night. At least one relationship could be salvaged. But still, hearing how easy it was for Spencer to reconcile with Alex made Bianca couldn't help but feeling quite jealous and envy. She had dated Jason longer and definitely had gone through more than them, yet she still had trouble to just called him. Compared to Spencer who just knew Alex for few weeks now, Bianca should have easier time to reconcile with Jason.

It wasn't fair how one was granted an easy, innocent relationship while the other had to struggle throughout the time.

"Yes." she paused, "no. Maybe. I _don't_ know, Spence!" Bianca exclaimed exasperatedly. "I really want to call him but it's complicated, okay? I can't just punch the call and then everything's all better. I'm not like that─ we're never like that!" She massaged her temple irritably, unable to explain her own feeling right now to Spencer. "Jason and I always had trouble making up after fighting. _Every single time _we tried to apologize to each other, we always got into another argument."_  
_

Spencer frowned, "you never told me that."

Bianca rolled her eyes at how dense Spencer could be sometimes. Of course she wouldn't tell her that. Why would she? She was already depressed with Jason leaving her without goodbye or explanation. The last thing she needed was to reminiscence about how rocky her relationship with Jason was. How easy Alison could sneak in between them and caused heated argument about her friendship with the blonde Queen Bee. Or how she felt sometimes Jason rather spending time in his room to get high with his friends instead of spending time with her and he always pissed off whenever she brought that up. Or how insecure she was whenever there were girls she never knew coming to Jason and being very friendly with him. Of course Bianca would try to bury those memories away and instead keep remembering the good time with Jason. She didn't need to be reminded of how fragile their relationship was, that there were other things that could break them apart had Alison not disappeared.

"I can't stand it anymore!"

Both of them startled when Bianca's bedroom door suddenly flung open and Hanna's voice boomed in the room. The blonde haired girl stormed into the room, holding Toby's file tight in her hand. She then thrust it roughly towards Bianca. "That thing is _not _going to be around me another second!"

Seriously. Her housekeeper really sucked at holding visitors at bay. How hard it was to let her knew _before_ letting anyone in?

"Would you relax? I'll send it back to the police tomorrow! Or right now, if it's better," Spencer hurriedly added when she received another glare from Hanna.

"Hell no! I'm not going to have it traced back to me!" Hanna scoffed then turned to Bianca who still stared at her, bewildered, "do something with it, B! Burn it or something!"

Now Bianca jumped into her feet as well. A panicked Hanna was never a good thing. "Whoa! Calm down, okay," Bianca said, "there's no need to escalate it that quick. We can think of another way but we can't burn it, Hanna. It's evidence," she pointed out, "against Toby."

"I _don't _care! I want it gone, now!" Hanna shrieked, completely deaf to their effort to calm her down.

Before they could say anything, Aria hurriedly came into the room holding car key. "Oh my God, please tell me she hadn't burnt the file yet," she said with dreaded expression. When Bianca raised the file on her hand, Aria immediately sighed in relief, knowing she made it in time. When Hanna texted her that she was going to Bianca's to burn the file, Aria was really panicked and quickly ran out of the house, ignoring her parents' startled shouts.

"Ugh, don't you have a lighter somewhere in this room?" Hanna grumbled as she rummaged through every drawer or storage she could find in the room. "Oh never mind, I'll get it from the kitchen!"

"Hey hey hey! There is no burning things in _my _house, okay?!"

Aria grabbed Hanna's hand when she was about to leave the room. "Can we at least talk about this?" she pleaded.

"No!" Hanna shouted back, "I don't want this in my house! I don't want this in my locker!"

Spencer groaned exasperatedly, "I told you I will mail it to the police! They won't trace it back to you. _I'm _the one who will lick the envelope, okay?"

"I'm the one who works in that building!" Hanna quickly grabbed the file from Bianca's hand and quickly exited the room, running down the stairs.

The others immediately ran after her. If the file was gone, then they lost the only evidence that could point Toby as Alison's murderer. And if the police didn't have enough evidence, they could do nothing but to let Toby free, which meant A won. And worse, the police would thought them to be over paranoid and wouldn't charge Toby for attempting to attack Emily last night. Aria managed to tore the file away from Hanna before she could burn it with the lighter she just found. Bianca stared at her friend in disbelief at how quick Hanna found that lighter in her kitchen when Hanna rarely spent time in her house anymore.

"Give it back!"

"Hanna, calm down, okay! That file is a prove that he _might _be Alison's killer!" Bianca said firmly, trying to get her attention. "It also can prove that he really attacks Emily last night!"

"And they can prove that I broke into his shrink's office, B. I really can't afford to take any more field trips to the precinct, okay?" Hanna bit her lips before hesitantly continued, this time her voice quite calmer, "I'm pretty sure after three strikes, you're assigned to the prison laundry room."

Her friends exchanged bewildered look, not following what she was trying to say. "Hanna, what strikes?" Aria asked confused, "you were just trying to save your friend."

Hanna sighed, her shoulder slumped down. "Look, I have already gotten busted for stealing sunglasses and my boyfriend's car."

"Sunglasses?" Bianca stared at her friend in disbelief, "seriously?"

"From who?" Spencer asked, still confused as she never heard of this story before. Judging from the other's expressions, they never heard of it either.

Hanna rolled her eyes, "not from a person. From a store. God, I have some class."

"Of course you do. That's why you stole it," Bianca mumbled, earning a sharp jab on her side from Spencer.

"Wait," Aria spoke up, still looking bewildered, "are you talking about those.. the Gucci ones with the gold─"

"Hey, focus, guys!" Spencer cut it quickly, grabbing the file away from Hanna's reach. The last thing they wanted was a topic distraction when there was more urgent thing to discuss. "Toby could be a killer, okay. We can't make the same mistake over and over again, okay?"

"We?"

"Hey!" Bianca quickly protested, "I have nothing to do with Jenna─"

"Yes, we!" Spencer exclaimed, shooting her best friend a murderous glare. She was trying to make point to Hanna. The last thing she needed was for Bianca to show that she could be selfish and let them take the fall if she wanted to. "We're in this together, okay? We're all being stalked by A. And if he's run off─"

"We still don't know that he's A," Bianca pointed out. "He _might _be A. That's still not a hard proof that─"

"B, shut up!" Spencer snapped. She had had enough for Bianca trying to contradict her every single time. Couldn't she see how dangerous their current situation was? "Have you gotten one single text since last night? The devil has a name and it's Toby!" But then Hanna grabbed the file before she could react and was about to lit the lighter up again. This time Spencer grabbed the lighter instead and threw it to as far away from them, ignoring Bianca's protest. "_Why _are you being so pig headed?"

Hanna stared at her friend incredulously. "Why?" she repeated Spencer's question. "Because I don't have a big, fat safety net to catch me. Not all of us have a daddy who can write a check to make the boogeyman go away!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Spencer, you get caught stealing an essay and your parents let you take a picture for the newspaper. _I _get caught stealing an accessory and I have to lug around medical waste!"

All the shouting and accusing didn't go really well with the ongoing battle in her mind and made Bianca snapped and grabbed the file away from Spencer. "Okay, that's it!" she said loudly, distracting her friends from arguing with each other. Bianca quickly turned around and stalked towards her dad's office where he had the paper shredder installed. Without any more words or waiting the others so she could avoid argument and such, she immediately put the file through the slit and let the machine shredded them.

"Oh my God, what did you do, B?!"

Bianca turned around, looking rather brightened up now that the object of their argument was gone. "Taking care of it. We never saw the file. We definitely don't know it even exist. All done," she answered simply. "Now, who wants some drinks?"

"You _shred _them?"

"Shred what?" Bianca blinked innocently at Spencer then she turned around to the shredder machine. "Oh, it always does that. Randomly turn on when there are nothing to shred."

Spencer stared at her friend exasperatedly. She thought that at least Bianca would be sensible and back her up but instead she was the one who gone and destroyed the file. The only evidence against Toby. The only leverage they had to make Toby stopped. How could she do it when she was the one who wanted Ali's case to be done quick? Before Spencer could say anything, Aria's phone rang out suddenly. They quickly turned around, fearing it was A, when Aria looked up from her phone and said, "crap."

"Crap? Why crap?"

Aria only gave her phone towards her friends where they then saw Emily's text asking them specifically to not destroy the file.

Oh crap indeed.

* * *

Jenna walked into the music room, her head dizzy after her talk with Emily few minutes ago. She had tried to convince herself that Emily would definitely do what she said and gave the file back but just now she found out that the file was gone. The file, the one that contained her deepest secret, was gone. And Emily only said not to worry about it? How could she not worry when Emily only gave her a vague assurance? Gone what? Gone as in they destroyed for good? Or gone as in they hid it somewhere and one day someone could stumble upon it accidentally? Sometimes Jenna wondered why Alison would choose those girls as her close circle. Clearly they failed miserably if they were trying to continue Alison's game.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Emily sounded really sincere when she said that the file was gone and out of Alison's friends, Emily was always the meek one. So she wouldn't lie to her. She _must _not lie to her, not when she knew their secret. A secret for a secret. The problem was, which secret was bigger to hide? Once again she took another deep breath. If she was still nervous, she wouldn't be able to think clearly. And she had to clear her mind if she wanted to find a way out of this situation.

"Session 12, August 15th is very interesting."

Jenna let out a startled scream when she suddenly heard someone else talking. This was why she hated being blind! Everyone could sneak up on her and she didn't always notice it first.

"Of all sessions he came in, this is my favorite one. Don't you agree, Jenna?"

Her body stiffened when she realized whose voice it was. "Bianca," she greeted rather shakily, "what are you doing here?"

"Talking to you. We haven't had one since you came back."

There was distinct noise of the door being locked, as if Bianca really wanted to emphasis that she could not get away for the moment. "Are the others with you too?" Jenna asked, trying to sound as brave as she could. It didn't escape her mind how eerily coincidental it was that Bianca was already waiting for her in the music room after she finished her talk with Emily.

"Don't worry. It's just you and me."

Jenna tried to focus on her hearing, if there was another person other than two of them. But even when she already concentrated really hard, she couldn't find any sign of other people in the room. Either they were really good at hiding it or she was really alone with Bianca. "What do you want to talk then?"

"Oh I think you know already."

"The file was gone. Emily assured me earlier," Jenna said firmly, not willing to be tricked even when Bianca sounded so confident. "You're bluffing."

Which was why she couldn't hide her surprise when she could practically hear the smugness coming out of Bianca's mouth when she spoke again. "Gone? What are you─ oh yes, that was what _I_ told her. Sorry to disappoint you, Jenna. The file is still here, with me."

"You lied!"

"Really? I know you can't see me but do I really sound like I'm lying to you?"

As much as Jenna wanted to say yes, that she could hear Bianca lying through her teeth, her tone was too confident. There was no distinct tremble or waver in her voice. Bianca really did sound like she was telling the truth.

"Or do you want me to read the whole file to you? I'm up for it. Especially on the session right after that fire happened."

"What do you want?" Jenna curtly asked before the other girl decided to read her whole secret out loud. This scene was too familiar for her that she already knew what was the point of their conversation. She had it with Alison couple of times already.

"Nothing. I just want to let you know that I have the file."

And Jenna got the hidden message behind it. She nodded curtly towards Bianca, resigned to her fate. When Alison was declared dead last month, she really thought she was finally free and could do whatever she wanted. But apparently she was wrong. Coming back to Rosewood might be the bad decision she had ever made in her life. Jenna heard the sound of clicking heels walking away from her then the distinct sound of the door being unlocked. So she took a deep breath and straightened herself before walking towards the door.

Then she suddenly stopped when she was quite near to Bianca, unwilling to surrender without little fight. She had to let the other girl knew that she wouldn't let this matter settled just like this. Not this time. "You know I've never done anything to all of you, not even after you blinded me."

"Did you forget? Toby was the one who lit the fire, Jenna. Remember?"

"And we both knew he really wasn't the culprit," Jenna pointed out, "I come here with peace, for a second chance, and yet you─"

"─you come here to gloat, Jenna," Bianca cut her immediately. "To gloat over Alison's dead body that you're still alive when she's not. And as long as you still have grudge towards Alison, I don't trust you. It seems people start to think that they could just redirect their frustration from Alison to us. Who knows, one day you might change your mind and start targeting us."

Jenna pursed her lips, knowing she couldn't rebut that argument. Not when she knew how much she despised the girls, almost as much as she despised Alison. She tightened her grip on her walking stick, still stubbornly refuse to leave without final saying. "I was wrong. I thought of all the girls in Alison's group, you would be the last one who follow her step. But after this conversation..." Jenna shook her head, giving the other girl a wry smile. "Congratulations, Bianca. You're one step closer to become the new Alison." She was about to leave the room when a hand grabbed her arm roughly that her walking stick dropped to the floor. "Hey!"

"Don't you dare putting me down in her level," Bianca growled from anger, tightening her grip over Jenna's arm. Never had Jenna heard a tone this malicious coming out of Bianca before and she involuntarily shuddered from fright. "I'm not Alison who's doing it for her own selfish reason. I have friends to protect by _any_ means," she hissed.

Before Jenna could shake away her shock over the sudden change from the other girl, she felt Bianca's hand released her arm already and then her hand was wrapped back around her walking stick again.

"Cross me again like this and I swear that file will find its way to everyone in this town. By then you'll wish you died in that fire."

* * *

"So are you hiding from Spencer _and _Noel right now?" Emily asked as she amusingly watched Bianca getting into the passenger seat.

"If you weren't hurt already, I will so kick your ass," Bianca huffed, "and no, I'm not avoiding either of them."

Emily raised her eyebrow, not believing with either what she said. "Does it have anything to do with the phone you keep holding the whole day?" she teased as she started her brand new car and drove back towards her home.

"Not you too, Em," Bianca whined. "It's not a crime that I want to hold on my phone all the time!"

"Did he text you again today?"

Bianca scowled down at her phone. "No," she begrudgingly answered but then she huffed, throwing her face to the window. "Not that _I_ care."

Knowing that saying anything, either to tease her or to coax her to admit it, would set Bianca off, Emily decided to let their conversation ended and focused back to the road. After all, she was not that close to the red haired girl, especially after Alison disappeared, no, dead. She sighed at her slip. Even until now she still had trouble accepting the fact Alison was dead the night she went missing. Like there was small part of her who believed that if Alison was really dead, she would feel it. But maybe she should not believe her instinct anymore because it was wrong twice already. It let her thought that Toby was not as guilty as the others made him to be yet he attacked her two nights ago.

Emily glanced at Bianca who now was back staring at her phone. The other girl was the only one who was doubtful about Toby's hidden identity. It made her wondered if Bianca ever changed her mind after the Homecoming? She was pissed at Toby yes, but it was more due to him attacking Emily. Spencer and Aria even said that she didn't look too disturbed learning about Toby's secret. Then again she was acting rather strange that night.

Before Emily could even brave herself to ask the other girl, Bianca had looked up from her phone and suddenly exclaimed, "oh my God!"

Frowning, Emily followed her line of sight only to voice out the same thing in her mind. Just as she turned around the corner to her house street, they found it was loitered with police cars. Only this time they didn't gather in front of her house. Emily slowed down her car so they could have better look on the other side of the street. Their eyes widened when they saw a tow truck parked in there as well, with a wrecked motorcycle on it. When Bianca glanced at Emily's reaction, she knew that it was Toby's and judging from how wrecked it was... Bianca reached out to grasp Emily's hand and squeezed it for comfort as she turned her gaze back to the scene in front of them.

Bianca stiffened when they saw Jenna slumped down to the stairs and broke into crying fit hearing what the officer said. After how she threatened to make Jenna's life miserable if she ever tried to get revenge on the girls, Bianca should have felt satisfied seeing Jenna right now, that she had her job done even without doing anything.

But instead all she could feel right now was sympathy to the blind girl, with a tiny bit of fear for herself. Because all Bianca could see right now was her own past self, instead of Jenna, right after Spencer told her that Jason already moved away and Bianca couldn't get in contact with him. And it really scared her how much she could relate to Jenna now. Seeing Jenna right now somehow turned to a premonition. That if she kept refusing to talk to Jason, if she kept being stubborn and refused to forgive him, and something happened to him, Bianca didn't want to feel so much regret and anger at herself. She didn't want to end up like Jenna who lost her chance to redeem herself.

"I─ we should call the others," Emily suddenly spoke up, barely above whisper.

Bianca nodded stiffly. Her hand went to auto mode and texted the others to come by Emily's house as soon as they could. When she looked up, Emily was still staring helplessly at the scene across the street so she put back the phone and touched Emily's arm. "Come on, Em," she said softly, leading the other girl into her house. "let's get you in."

"It's my fault. Do you think it's my fault?"

"Of course not." Bianca said firmly. "Don't be silly."

But still that didn't get Emily to calm down. Instead she was more panicked the time they got into her room. "He─ he said he just wanted to talk but I─ I ran─"

"Let's not think about it _before_ we got all the information, okay? Let me make you some tea."

At least it was a good thing Mrs. Fields were not home yet from grocery shopping. Or she also would be panicked seeing Emily's expression and then Bianca had to handle both of them at once. When she went to the kitchen to make the tea, Bianca caught the sight across the street again. The wrecked motorcycle was still there and so did few officers but she didn't see Jenna anymore.

She bit down her lips as she took out her phone. Before her mind changed, Bianca quickly dialed the number she had avoided since yesterday.

"_Bianca?_"

Just as she heard his voice from the other line, Bianca immediately broke down crying.

"_Hey, what's wrong? B? Are you okay?_"

She didn't want to lose him because of her own stubbornness. Whatever happened, she couldn't bear losing Jason more than anyone in her life.

"Don't _ever _leave me again, J. Promise me."

* * *

_Sorry! It took me longer to finish this chapter than I anticipate. I seriously thought I could finish it by last weekend but the moving, settling in, and stuff keep getting in the way :( I hope I haven't scared you guys off by not updating it sooner._

_Thanks for the reviews, guys! It really means a lot to me, especially when I'm having trouble with writing few scenes :') Enjoy this chapter and do let me know what you think of it. Don't be shy, guys! I'll try finishing the next chapter way earlier than this one. In the meantime, check out my tumblr page (link in my profile) for Bianca's faceclaim, gif sets, and such :)_

_Next is definitely a very heavy Jason chapter. Who's up for it? ;) Till next time!_


	8. Words Can't Express How Much I Miss You

**_Words Can't Express How Much I Miss You_**

"There you are!" Spencer exclaimed in relief when she noticed Bianca was walking in through her front door. "Where have you been the past─ what the hell are those?" she immediately asked when she realized there were four big shopping bags on each of Bianca's hand. Her exclamation caused the other girls to stop and craned their neck to see what was happening. They watched, mouth gaping, as Bianca walked into the Hastings' kitchen and that there were few shopping bags near the doorway as well.

Bianca dropped the bags and after taking a deep breath, she stared at the girls. "We need to take five," she declared.

"Uh, no, we're not," Spencer quickly said. "We have tons to finish and you were literally gone after third period so─" she abruptly stopped when Bianca raised her hand.

"Just five minutes, Spence," she begged, "I'm literally out of my wit here or else I'm going back to take the whole mall with me. Did I mention that I'm really, really desperate right now?"

Spencer exchanged bewildered look with the others who shrugged back and then sighed. "Alright, fine. Only five minutes," she said sharply and after seeing Bianca nodded vigorously, she peered down to the content of the bags before looking back at her best friend incredulously. "Clothes? Really?" Here she thought it was for school project with deadline hanging around the corner or something. Trusted Bianca to overblown something trivia like this.

"Yes!" Bianca exclaimed as she put down the bags that she left in the doorway earlier. "I need to get this perfect outfit for tonight so please tell me you will stop yapping and start mix and match these! Hanna, come on!"

Hanna immediately jumped into pouring out the clothes in the bag to the couch. There were no one more enthusiastic than her if it concerned about fashion. She quickly shifted through the clothes that Bianca had bought. "Most of these are so not your style," she looked up at Bianca, confused, "are you have a wardrobe makeover or something? Oh, first dibs for me!"

"Yeah, whatever. Can you help me, like now? Guys!" She glared at her remaining friends who then quickly joined Hanna in the couch before she literally dragged them to.

Aria glanced at the clothes, picked up the navy blue tank top and held it up towards Bianca. She pursed her lips, trying to judge if it looked good on her friend, before deciding to throw it back to the pile. "But what's the occasion? Are your mum and dad coming down?"

"Eh, something like that," Bianca mumbled. Her face scrunched up in disgust when Emily took out a halter pink top. "Oh God, did I really buy that?!" she moaned. But then again she just took out all different kind of clothes out of frenzy earlier and dumped in the cashier. She didn't even glance at what she bought. It wasn't like she couldn't return them later, she thought. But now that she really saw them, Bianca really wanted to smack herself. Hanna was right, these clothes were not really her style.

Spencer narrowed her eyes watching Bianca shot down every suggestion their friends made. She knew Bianca had whole new sets of fall collection from her mother already and Bianca never wasted her money on clothes. Nor did she ever panicked over what to wear. Having a designer as her mother made it easy for Bianca to mix and match her clothes. Whatever it was Bianca was planning to do tonight, it had to be something huge and Spencer was sure it had nothing to do with her parents. Her mother would have picked out an outfit for her days before. So what could possibly send Bianca Lexington in a frenzy panic?

Her eyes widened when Spencer realized just exactly the one thing that could make it happened. And she felt really stupid for not connecting it way earlier. No wonder Bianca was in a mess right now.

"Spencer!" Bianca snapped as she threw a mint strapless dress to the 'no' pile, which was substantially growing, "seriously, stop daydreaming and help me out already!"

Spencer smirked, started rummaging through her pile of clothes again. Now that she knew why Bianca was acting like this, she started to enjoy it. This seemed like they were back to a year ago where they always played dress up almost every night.

"You have got to give us a clue, B," Hanna said exasperatedly, "how am I supposed to give you the perfect outfit if I didn't know what it is for?"

"Yeah B," Spencer chirped in, "what is it for? Does it have something to do with someone who's supposed to arrive tonight?"

From the shocked look in Bianca's face, Spencer knew she hit the right mark and it made her grinned happily. She immediately jumped into Bianca and hugged her when her friend slightly nodded with a slight smile. Their friends, however, looked more confused than ever especially when Spencer suddenly squealed. Even until now, they still couldn't follow when Spencer and Bianca talked to each other. It felt like those two still had their own secret after being the only one who still kept being friends since that day.

"Wait, who's coming tonight?" Aria asked, breaking those two girls from their bubble.

Bianca scowled at Spencer who only smirked back and mumbled, "Jason."

"Really? Jason that Jason? He's coming to town? For real?"

"No, Hanna, he's not." Bianca rolled her eyes when Hanna asked it. "I just got panicked and bought the whole store for something that happened only in my head."

Hanna threw the dress she was holding right at Bianca's face with a scowl. "I was just asking, geez," she huffed. "So you're talking with him now? Since when? Last time I checked you were busy smooching with Noel Kahn. Did Jason know about you and Noel?"

"I'm _not _smooching Noel," Bianca said irritably. "Stop spreading rumor about me and him!" she warned when Hanna only smirked back, "I know you were behind that, Hanna."

Ever since Homecoming, everyone seemed to giggling when they saw her coming. Some of them even boldly pointed at her when she was talking with Noel in the hallway or somewhere in the school. It didn't take a whole day for Bianca to realize what was going on. Apparently her make out session with Noel in the booth was the better gossip than Hanna not showing up for her crowning and it lasted for days. Noel was all smirking and gloating on it, which made her even more annoyed and smacked him almost every day.

"Oh come on, B! Did you have any idea how depressing hearing the others talk about you? They're making it sound like you're gone crazy bat after Jason left. I just need to shut them off for a while." Hanna said, rolling her eyes, as she inspected a pink tank top before throwing it to the 'no' pile. "So, where are you going to meet him? Out for dinner and late snack after that?"

"Or are you going to meet him in his hotel room?" Spencer added with a wink.

Bianca scoffed, "do you really think I will tell you? No way. You'll just spy on us."

"Would you blame us? He did leave you without explanation for a year," Aria pointed out, "and when he came back two weeks ago, you went spiral. We can't exactly think this is going to be a quiet dinner thing."

She was more than ready to say that it could be a civilized one, that she wouldn't throw a tantrum, but Aria was right. Even now Bianca still had urge to cancel the whole thing and run away to Philadelphia, to her father, just to avoid Jason. Bianca bit her lips, "If you're so worried about me making scenes, don't bother." She sighed when she received more confused look. "We won't eat outside. Jason's going straight to my house tonight and stay there until the memorial."

"WHAT?!"

Bianca immediately cringed when her friends shouted at the same time, all of them wearing the same shocked expression. "Gee, can't you all shout louder and break my eardrum?" she snapped back. It wasn't a big announcement or anything that Jason would stay in her house during his stay here. If anything, they should have expected it could happen, especially Spencer. When they still gaped at her and couldn't get over their shock, Bianca rolled her eyes. "Yes, Jason is going to live with me for a week. Anyone have a problem with that?"

Hanna was the first one to recover. "Um, no. Not me," she quickly said, "I mean, if you want him to be in your house, I can't say no to that." Beside her, Aria and Emily nodded as well even though they looked like they still hadn't process all of it into their brain yet.

It was Spencer who still stared at her dubiously. "Are you sure about this, B? It's kind of a big leap after kind of avoiding him for two weeks."

"Yes, I do, Spence! Shut it already!" Bianca snapped again and turned her attention back to the pile of clothes. Her friends watched as she took a lacy mint dress but she put it back again with resigned look. "I don't want to lose him again, Spence," she said quietly. "I─ I want to know the new him. I want to know what happened the whole year he left."

Spencer sighed and wrapped her hand around Bianca's shoulder. "Are you really sure?"

"I don't know," Bianca sighed and rested her head against Spencer's before closing her eyes. "We're not back together, at least not yet. I need to figure out my feeling too. Do I still love him? Or is it just an unresolved thing? I just thought... if he's there with me all the time, I would know... you know? This could be my only chance."

"Okay then," Hanna's bright voice break through the strained atmosphere between them. "Now that we know what's tonight for, operation Make Jason Drop Dead commence!"

Bianca almost choked on her tears when she laughed together with her friends. Trust Hanna for breaking the ice. Bianca smiled fondly as she watched her friend busied herself with matching outfit for tonight. In a way, she did curse Alison for being dead, for destroying the life bubble she was comfortably in. She had a handsome older boyfriend, she had a group of best friends, she was popular, and it was all gone when Alison disappeared a year ago. But Bianca realized that not everyone was destroyed when Alison disappeared. She saw Hanna who drastically changed over the summer and more confident of herself compared to when Alison was alive. Or Spencer who slowly gained control of her own life and socialized more with others, no longer the awkward nerd in school. Or Emily who started break away from her shyness. Or Aria who no longer detached from everything around her.

She just wished Jason changed for a better one over the year.

* * *

**_Alison's House_**

**_September 2008_**

_When she woke up that morning, Bianca still couldn't believe that she was actually spending the night at Alison's house. Her first sleepover with Alison and her gang. Ever since she bumped into Jason in the summer and how he helped her out and even took her home afterwards, Bianca had desperately wanted to find a way to get closer to the older Dilaurentis. For the first time, she finally knew what it meant to have a crush. But Jason was six years older than her and their friends didn't exactly operate in the same circle. She knew the easiest way to get closer to him was through his sister, the Queen Bee Alison Dilaurentis. _

_Bianca never really liked Alison since the other girl moved to Rosewood. Not because she suddenly became the Miss Popular overnight, or that boys were having crush on her only. Bianca never really cared about that. Her mother had put her through a tight schedule every day that it was too exhausting to think of those things. No. Bianca never liked the way Alison talked to everyone, including her own bands of friends. The way she ridiculed Hanna for having size above average, the way she bullied everyone who she didn't like. Bianca had made sure she didn't really come across Alison more than necessary._

_But she had to admit Alison had a way to make people feel special. Just a week after she started talking with Alison, Bianca had already felt as if she belonged to Alison's little group now. Especially after Alison found out that her mother was a famous designer, she started inviting Bianca out for lunch together or go to Mall after school. Up until now, Bianca never really liked when people befriended her when they knew who her mother was. But then Alison invited her for a sleepover and that could be her only chance to meet Jason personally, so Bianca couldn't really say no. _

_How else would she get to talk to Jason again, now that the school started and he spent most of his week in Philadelphia?_

_Turned out Jason was not at home on that weekend. Apparently that and her parent's weekend trip were the reasons why Alison wanted to do sleepover in her house. Bianca was dejected after she knew. She had spent half day panicking on what to wear and prepare in case she met Jason but he was nowhere around to see her. But knowing Alison wouldn't like it if she suddenly changed her mind and left after just arriving, Bianca forced herself to stay there until the very end._

_And it wasn't a waste of time, she found out. The other girls were actually fun to be with. Hanna was apparently her mother's best fan and really good at fashion. Spencer was not as nerd and uptight as she thought. Aria was fun to talk with about books. After she got over the shyness part, she could talk easier with Emily. And Alison... well, she found out that her all mighty attitude in school was not always there, that Alison was just a normal girl once you get closer to her._

_Glancing around to see the girls were still asleep, Bianca quietly made her way downstairs so not to wake them yet. They did have a late night yesterday, with three movies marathon and truth or dare afterwards. Not knowing what she should do while waiting for the others to wake up and feeling a bit famished, Bianca then decided to make a breakfast. She used to help her late grandmother making breakfast every weekend anyway. Alison did say they could use her kitchen all they wanted. Bianca opened the fridge and took out ingredients she needed. She was in the middle of frying the eggs when she heard footsteps towards her._

_"Morning," Bianca said cheerfully, not turning around yet since she thought it must be one of the girls. "Food's almost ready. Hope you guys don't mind..."_

_Her voice trailed off and her grin faltered when she turned slightly and found out that it wasn't her new friends who was standing behind her. _Jason _was standing behind the counter, staring at her with slight frown. Blush immediately covered her face when Bianca remembered how bad her bed hair usually was in the morning. Her free hand fidgeted on the hem of her short, suddenly felt conscious of her clothes._

_"You're not Alison," he said, narrowing his eyes._

_"Um, n-no, I'm not," she stammered and laughed awkwardly, "obviously. Red hair and so."_

_"You're not her usual friends too."_

_"Not really. Um, I'm Bianca," she offered her hand for a shake but then realized in horror that it was still holding a spatula. Quickly Bianca put it away next to the stove and offered her hand back. Her face flushed more at her earlier blunder. "Alison invited me for sleepover yesterday. You're Alison's brother, right? Jason?"_

_Jason only raised his eyebrow at her offered hand, causing Bianca to retract it immediately and wanted to just hide and bury herself feet under the ground. This was horrible! She didn't really expect to meet Jason first thing in the morning with her hair still messed up. And now Jason seemed a bit wary seeing her here in his quiet house. Oh God, she didn't even know what her face looked like right now. She hadn't brush her teeth or anything. Bianca fidgeted nervously on her feet, hoping this awkward moment to disappear somehow._

_"Where's Ali?"_

_"Oh, last time I checked, she's still sleeping in her room," she quickly answered, silently relieved that he broke the silence first. "I just woke up so I make breakfast... I- I hope it's okay."_

_Jason glanced behind her, to the stove. "Not if you burnt those," he said, nodding towards her frying pan._

_"Crap!" Bianca quickly turned around, mentally berating herself for forgetting the eggs. She winched when she saw how burnt her eggs were. "Crap, crap, crap," she kept repeating it as she turned down the fire and took the pan to the trash and threw those eggs away. Bianca braved herself to glance at Jason who merely watched her with what she swore a glint of amusement. "I wasn't this clumsy usually, I swear," she quickly said to defend herself. "I know how to cook, really."_

_"I can see that," he commented with a smirk._

_This was not a good way to meet with Jason. Never in her scenarios would he ever met her again in this kind of situation. Gone was her mentally prepared conversations to leave good impression on him. He definitely remembered her as the girl who might burn down his kitchen. "No, really," she protested, trying to look believable, but she knew it would fail because of her flushing face. Bianca could even feel how warm her cheeks were right now and she knew the heat from the stove had nothing to do with it. "I can cook."_

_Before he could answer, they heard another footsteps coming down the stairs, much to her relief. As much as she wanted to spend alone time with Jason, this conversation didn't go the way she wanted to. Anything to distract them was more than welcome. Bianca glanced slightly to see it was only Alison who came down. She was still dressed in her pajamas but covered them with a robe, unlike Bianca. Alison was about to greet her new friend when she saw Jason was also inside the kitchen. Immediately her smiling face was replaced with a scowl. _

_"What are you doing here?" Alison demanded before Jason could say anything. "You're not supposed to be at home this weekend."_

_"Why hello, Ali. Good morning to you too."_

_Alison rolled her eyes instead, "don't play games, Jason. Did mum and dad know you're going home today? I'm supposed to have this house by myself!"_

_"Yeah, mother thinks it's better if there's an adult around so here I am."_

_"Do you really think I would believe it?" Alison scoffed, "you're not going to throw any party this weekend, Jason. Your friends are not welcomed. I mean it."_

_Hearing their conversation confirmed her suspicion yesterday that Alison and Jason weren't really that close as siblings. Bianca could really feel the animosity between them while they were speaking. No wonder there were barely pictures of them together. Even if there was (she only found one in the living room), their expression would be stiff and stoic compared to their individual pictures. Bianca sighed as she quietly stepped away from them. This would make her plan was a bit harder than she thought. Had she known that Alison and Jason weren't really close, she wouldn't have tried to get closer to Alison. There was no way Alison would help her out with Jason. And there was no way Jason would want to talk to Alison's friends._

_"You can leave now," Alison said rather loudly, raising her eyebrow at her brother. It caused Bianca to retract her attention back to their conversation._

_Jason looked like he was trying to figure out a throwback at his sister when he noticed additional presence on their kitchen and smirked. "Bianca right?" he suddenly said, surprising both girls. He could see the effect on his sister immediately. She looked annoyed and that was exactly what he wanted. When the red haired girl slightly nodded, he grinned. "I'll see you around, Bianca. Maybe next time I can try your cooking," Jason said, nodding towards her with a wink, which made Bianca flushed even more._

_She barely had time to stammer out a response when Jason walked away from the kitchen while grabbing an apple on his way out._

_Alison rolled her eyes as she watched her brother's back, "God, he's such a waste. I'm so going to call my parents about this." She then glanced to Bianca and was about to say something when she noticed something different in Bianca's face. It didn't took her a long time to figure out what it was because moments later, Alison scrunched her nose in disgust. "Geez, I never thought you would have a poor taste in boys, Bianca."_

_Bianca was taken back with her comment that she could barely compose herself when she replied, "w-what are you talking about?"_

_"My brother? Really? There are way better boys than him in Rosewood. Trust me on that."_

_And Bianca really wanted to deny it, to lie a little longer that she didn't have a crush on anyone, especially not Alison's older brother. But Bianca knew her face would immediately betray her denial at once. So instead she turned back to the stove and resumed her cooking, trying to avoid looking at Alison right now. She knew what the other girl would try to do anyway and there was no need to edge her more. But at least thanks to her, Jason would remember her name. Bianca wasn't blind. She knew Jason talked to her to piss Alison off, but that was enough for her. At least for now._

_Anything to get her closer to Jason was fine with her._

* * *

Bianca could remember the last time she was this nervous to meet Jason. And it only happened twice. Once was when she first came over to Alison's house for sleepover and second was when Jason suddenly agreed to hang out with her. She remembered how panicked she was at those time but she swore none of them measured up to how she was feeling right now. Her hand couldn't stop sweating profusely, her body was shaking as she got closer to her house, and she felt as if she was always on the edge.

When she finally got into her driveway, her mind immediately went frantic. She could feel her stomach lurching inside as well as she glance to her house. Maybe she couldn't do this right now. What if Jason decided to change his mind? What if he didn't like her outfit? There was still time to cancel everything. She didn't have to go through this if she didn't want to. Or she could invite the girls as well so she didn't have to be alone with Jason. Her mind kept searching for an excuse she could use to get away from her own house and it only made her body shaking even more.

She kept tugging at the hem of her skirt, still feeling that there was still something missing in her outfit despite her friends' insistence. And everything had to be perfect for tonight. It had to. She could finally spend time with Jason without interruption and this time, Bianca knew she had to control her temper more than she ever needed before. This was what she wanted─ to figure out her own feeling, if she needed to bury him in the past or not. That was the only thing that could get her overcame her nervousness and left the car.

Bianca took a deep breath as she opened her door. The house was silent as ever now that her mother was back to New York and her father had to spend the month in Philadelphia. Her mind mentally listed everything she needed to prepare before Jason arrived. She was about to go upstairs when her phone rang loudly in the empty house. When she saw that it was Noel, Bianca rolled her eyes and rejected the call. She quickly texted him to stop bothering her and that she was still going to meet Jason. That was why he would call her out of sudden anyway. He was the one who convinced her to spend more time with Jason if she really wanted to stop being confused with her own feeling.

She rolled her eyes when he replied seconds later and put back her phone to her bag. Bianca was about to walk upstairs when she heard footsteps coming from the living room. "Vanessa, is that... you..." her voice trailed off when she saw it wasn't her housekeeper. "Jason..." she breathed out.

He was _not _supposed to be at her house for another two hours or so.

"Sorry," he quickly explained, noticing how surprised she was to see him, "I arrived early and your housekeeper let me in."

"Oh..."

Bianca definitely did not miss how Jason almost did double take and when she turned around and took a mental not to thank Hanna. Especially with how his eyes lingered down to her figure quite a long time before snapping up to meet her eyes. She was a bit doubtful with the dress they ended up choosing since it wasn't really her style and seemed too fancy for a dinner in home. But Hanna made out this huge speech on how the olive green color contrasted her hair perfectly and that the neckline showed up her breasts, which she totally believed Jason wouldn't be able to tear his gaze off of them. She kept telling Hanna saying that she didn't want to sleep with Jason or even flirt with him, just for a talk, but Hanna refused to listen.

Okay, maybe it was a good idea that she listened to Hanna. Maybe.

"Yeah," he paused slightly. "I didn't know you have a new housekeeper. What happened to Scarlet?"

Her lips pursed remembering her old housekeeper, the one she thought she could trust in the house. "She had to leave to be with her mother two weeks ago. Wasn't your flight supposed to leave just now?" she blurted out the last part before she could stop herself. That was what he told her yesterday. She doubled checked it and everything. Or did she hear it wrong?

Jason winched slightly, "right, I told you that. I took an earlier flight since I can wrap up everything in DC sooner than I thought. It was in a whim actually so I forgot to tell you."

"No, it's okay," she quickly said. "I'm just... surprised, that's all."

That was when she took a good look on him for the first time. He was wearing suit... again, she noticed sadly. It wasn't that she didn't like the prim and sophisticated look the suit gave on him but it made him too proper and stoic. Like he was a businessman who definitely didn't have time to play dates with high schooler. As if he couldn't be comfortable around her. When she saw him wearing suits those two times she saw him after a year, Bianca thought it might be nothing, that the situation demanded to suit up. First was his sister's funeral and the second was the homecoming night. But now... she could see how different he really was compared to a year ago.

But it only made her wondered whether Jason the boyfriend was still there under the proper him or if he already disappeared.

"You wore suits now," she said softly.

Her comment seemed to make him uncomfortable since Jason immediately tugged at his tie and tried to loosen it up. "Yeah, it's... I've been helping with my father's business," he mumbled.

"No, don't," Bianca quickly made her way closer to him and put her hands over his, stopping him from tearing his tie off. "I like it, really. It's just..." she looked up and slightly smiled at him, "you looked different, that's all."

Jason shrugged his shoulder, "a year apart can change that to anyone."

She stiffened hearing his offhanded remark, feeling a little hurt that he indirectly said being apart from her was the way to change him. As if it was her fault that he kept being that way during their relationship. It wasn't exactly her fault that they couldn't see each other for a year. Bianca was sure that if they didn't find Alison's body, he would never step back to Rosewood again. Jason must have noticed the change in her expression because he then sighed and ran his finger through his hair.

"I didn't mean it that way," he said rather frustrated. "It's just with Alison's missing and my parents..."

"─you don't have to explain everything to me, J," Bianca quickly cut, noticing how it made him felt more uncomfortable. The last thing she needed was to make everything more uncomfortable with Jason around. Now that he was here, Bianca didn't know if she would let him leave again after this. Her breath hitched when Jason suddenly took both of her hands and grasped them tight. She looked up at him, staring him with questioning look.

He sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned down to touch his forehead with hers. "I do, I have to," he whispered. "I left you alone, B, after I promised we'll get through this together. The least I can do is not holding any more secret from you."

"My mum drove you away," she muttered. "It's not your fault. I was angry that night and I didn't think straight. I was wrong." Bianca raised her hand to touch his cheek and smiled softly when he leaned into her touch. "I can't really blame you for leaving when it's my mum's doing."

The corner of his lips quirked up, "I always thought it would be your father who blew up first and locked you away from me."

His comment reminded her of the times when they were still dating and her father always frowned whenever Jason came by and that caused Bianca to chuckled lightly. "He doesn't _hate _you." When Jason raised his eyebrow, Bianca shook her head in amusement. "Okay fine, he can't stand your presence. A _bit_. But that's because you always acted like a douche whenever he's there," she added as she lightly punched his arm, couldn't help but grinning, remembering the times they argued on how Jason should acted in front of her father.

"Well you have to admit it's because you were too demanding sometimes," he said with matching grin with her.

Bianca could swear her heart almost stopped seeing that grin plastered on his face, the retort she was thinking of died on her throat. It felt like the old Jason was slipping through his new mask. This was the Jason she remembered, the Jason she had a crush on. Her fear was wrong. He didn't completely disappeared from her. "There you are," Bianca immediately said as she wrapped her hand around his neck and squeezed him briefly, feeling immensely relieved. "I thought you were gone from me." She pulled back slightly to look at him.

Her grin died down when she realized he had that stare at her. Again. The one that seemed to soak her in intensely and made her all flustered. Bianca bit her lips as her eyes flickered down to his lips. Now that they were this close and started to get over the year they were apart, it made Bianca started to wonder when was the last time they kissed. She couldn't remember it. Was it the night before Alison came back from her holiday? Or was it after she disappeared, in the many nights she spent in Dilaurentis' house to accompany him? How could she not remember their last kiss?

Bianca shook her head, pulling away more so she could put a distance between them. Now was not the time to think about that. There were other things she needed to figure out before she could even think of kissing him. She kept repeating it in her mind, trying to distract herself. But when she looked up at him again, it became too hard to contain it anymore. Bianca grabbed a fistful of his jacket and pulled him down, crashing her lips into his. She closed her eyes when he responded, moving his lips against hers. The taste of his lips, his warm breath over her face, she almost forgot how it felt. When Jason moved his arms and wrapped them around her body, pulling her closer to him, and deepened the kiss, she groaned in pleasure.

He released their kiss moments later as they stared at each other, feeling a bit breathless. Neither of them dared to move an inch or say anything. Their eyes watched the other, waiting in anticipation for the other to make a move. That kiss changed everything. Neither of them able to deny and lie that they no longer had feeling for each other. They couldn't hide behind the fact that they were apart for year because those feelings were still there.

Jason was the first one to make a move. He raised his hand to swipe her hair away from her face and cupped her cheek. His eyes focused on her, as if trying to find out the question he didn't dare to voice out. Bianca was about to ask if something was wrong when he pulled him against her and kissed her again, taking her by surprise. Her mind barely registered to return the kiss when Jason spun them around and pinned her against the wall.

His teeth nibbled on her bottom lip then soothed with his tongue. He ran down his hands down to her thigh and hoisted her up. Bianca automatically wrapped her hand around his hips with his help. One of his hand sneaked up to her waist to hold her properly. His other hand stroked its way from her thigh, brushing slightly against the side of her breasts, causing her to arch. He blindly searched for the zipper on her back and quickly zipped her dress down when he found it. Bianca ran her hand over his chest, fumbled on loosening his tie, and tugged at his jacket, trying to remove it. He removed his hand away from her so it could slid from his arm and immediately latched them back as his jacket fell on the floor.

He pulled away from her lips to trail kisses over her neck, his tongue flicked over the spot between her neck and shoulder before he bit down gently. Bianca threw her head fall back to the wall and moaned. His hands moved from her shoulder down to her arm, shedding off her dress as he did. She moved her hand away from his chest so he could slid the sleeve out of her hands briefly before fumbling again with his shirt buttons. In the end she just tore it open out of frustration. Her finger grabbed fistful of his hair in response when Jason pulled her up again and peppered light kisses from her shoulder down to her cleavage.

His lips barely touched the swell of her right breast when they heard clattered sound and a shocked gasp near them.

"Dios mio! Miss Bianca!"

Bianca gasped and jumped off of Jason when she heard her new housekeeper's voice. She quickly pulled up her dress so at least she covered herself. "Vanessa!" she greeted awkwardly, blush covered her whole face, "I thought you left already."

"No. Mr. Richard said to stay over for the week. No funny business, he said." Vanessa said, pointedly glanced at Jason.

Bianca groaned. Why would she be surprised? Of course her father would do it. She should have suspected it at least with how easy they agreed to let Jason stayed for the week. "Honestly, dad," she grumbled, swearing she would call her father after this. It's Jason, for God's sake, not someone new who had the potential to be a serial killer. "It's okay, Vanessa," she said again, "you can go home. I can handle everything for tonight."

"No, no, can not do that, Miss Bianca. Stay or get fired, Mr. Richard said."

"Oh for God's sake," she threw her hand up in exasperation before turning to Jason. She gulped when she saw hint of bare chest, courtesy of her tearing his shirt button earlier, and quickly looked up before she forgot that Vanessa was there and resumed their activities. "Um, I should... call my dad."

Jason awkwardly nodded. "Yeah. I'll just go to my room," he gestured to his torn shirt, "and change."

"oh," her face reddened again. "Yup, I'll, um, see you soon then?" She winched at her word choice. See him soon? Of course she would see him soon. They lived in the same house now. Why on earth would she say see you soon? Why couldn't she say something else? "I'll just..."

"Yeah, ok."

As she grabbed her landline phone and called her father, Bianca held down the urge for smacking herself. Now that she could compose herself, all could she think of─ what the hell was that? How could she lose control of herself and do that? Bianca dropped down to the sofa, gripping her now messy hair. This was not what she planned to do. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. They were supposed to have a dinner, talk about what they had missed on each other, and figured out what they should do now.

Her hand subconsciously went the spot where Jason bit her earlier, trembling as she drew a shaky breath. She would lie if she said she didn't want it or that she didn't like it. Not even her impromptu make out with Noel on bean toss booth even compared to earlier. She felt... _alive _on his every touch. For the first time all the uneasiness and worry were thrown out of her head when Jason held her. All she could think about was Jason and his hands and lips.

_"Bianca? Something's wrong, baby?"_

Bianca shook the thought away from her. "Daddy!" she greeted cheerfully but changed her tone into an annoyed one. "What the hell did you say to Vanessa?"

There was no way she would let her housekeeper would stay around after what just happened.

* * *

Or maybe she should have.

This had officially been the most awkward dinner she ever had. Bianca was torn between wanting to curse herself for giving in to her desire earlier or curse her new housekeeper for having an impeccably worst timing ever. Either way when Jason came back from the guess room, this time he wore T-shirt and jeans which startled her at first, the awkwardness before that kiss seemed to return again. Bianca wanted them to talk what happened between them earlier but she was too scared to bring it up. Scared if he just dismissed it and said that it was just a heat of the moment, nothing to be taken seriously.

So she tried to hold back her tongue, to not slip that topic away just like she usually did when she was too emotional. There was no need to make the dinner more awkward than it was already now. Though even without that thing happened earlier, Bianca knew that dining alone with Jason in her kitchen, as if it was normal occurrence between them, was quite weird. And judging how silent Jason was and how he seemed to have trouble focusing on his food every time she stole a glance at him, she knew he felt the same way.

"Did you get the latest program for the memorial?" Bianca finally spoke up, unable to stand another moment of silence.

Jason cleared his throat, "yeah. I got it right before boarding so I could read it over on the flight."

"Oh good," she paused slightly, "and... you're okay with it?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jason answered quickly. "It's perfect. Thank you," he added, "for doing this. It really means a lot to me, to my parents too." His hand reached out to squeeze hers slightly before returning to his side.

A smile adorned her face as she shook her head, "it's okay. We need a closure too."

"They really wanted to come but..."

"It's okay, J," Bianca quickly cut, seeing his expression. "As long as they're giving us their blessing, it's fine. But I'm happy you're here."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said quietly.

And they fell into another silence again. Bianca sighed and lowered her head down to focus on her plate, resigned to the fact how easily they slipped into this awkward silence. Again. For a moment there were only clanking sounds of silverware against the plate heard in the dining room. Bianca didn't dare to look up to Jason again, afraid on what his expression might be. Suddenly she wished she didn't force her father to let Vanessa leave the house tonight. At least she could have someone else to talk to, just to avoid this unbearable silence.

"I'm going to talk to the police tomorrow."

Bianca almost choked on her food when she heard him. "I'm sorry, what? Why?" When she saw the stubborn expression on his face, Bianca sighed knowing exactly what was the reason. "Jason, when I told you everything, I didn't mean that I want you to─"

"─he's harassing you, B!"

"Yes I know that," she said exasperatedly, "but he's just doing his job. You know how irritating Wilden could be. It's not a big deal, okay?"

"When my family said we want the case to be closed fast, it didn't mean he can go parading in the school and harassing everyone he could think of!"

Bianca reached over the table to touch his hand and squeezed it comfortedly, at least so he could calm down. Funny how between two of them, she was usually the level headed one when everyone else knew how short tempered she could be. Why did she open her big mouth and spill out what Wilden had been doing since the funeral again? "Hey, I'm not saying that you can't go to the police. If you can make them solve this case faster, I'm all for that. But don't take it too personal, J. You're always too emotional if it hit close to you."

Jason raised his eyebrow, smirking, as he eased back to the chair. "Like you don't?" he countered back.

"Touche," she said, chuckling lightly. "Just... remember that, okay? We all want to get that bastard in the jail."

He was about to say something but then decided to hold it back and sigh. "Okay," he conceded, "but Wilden had it coming if I kick his ass."

"I'm sure he knows," she rolled her eyes, smiling when Jason squeezed her hand back slightly. Her eyes widened and Bianca immediately flushed in red when Jason lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. The way his lips curled up in a smirk meant he counted for her reaction to happen. "Stop it," she mumbled, drawing her back awkwardly and fast that it slapped her water glass off of the table. "Crap!" Bianca swore under her breath as she immediately jumped off of her chair and picked up the pieces with her napkin.

"I thought your clumsy phase around me is cured already."

Bianca glanced up slightly to see that Jason was in front of her, doing the same with her broken glass. "Shut up," she muttered, blushing even more as she remembered the first few weeks after their encounter in Alison's kitchen. Somehow she managed to make a fool of herself in front of him. Now that she thought about it again, no wonder the girls easily found out about her crush on Jason that time.

They both stopped midways when their hands almost touched as they reached for the last piece at the same time and looked into each other. Her eyes searched his and time simply just stopped. Bianca couldn't avert away from his eyes even when he slowly took the last piece _and _her napkin safely away from them. She held her breath in anticipation when Jason then placed his palm on the other side of her face and drew her in. Unlike earlier when it was all burning desire, this time his lips brushed over hers softly. Bianca closed her eyes, sighing in content as she glided her hands over his chest. The tight muscle of his under her palms really felt right, familiar. As if the past year never happened.

He teased her lips open and pushed inside. His taste and scent flooded her again, bringing back every wonderful memory of their passionate time together. But before she could do anything more, Jason pulled away from their kiss, leaving her light headed and dizzy. "I can't..." he said in a hush voice. "I'm sorry."

Bianca still had her eyes closed, relishing the tingling feeling his lips left on hers, as she shook her head. "You shouldn't be," she said, leaning forward to capture his lips, only to have him turned his head slightly so her lips now landed on his cheek. Her eyes flew open immediately as she stared at him, stunned. "Jason, what..."

To her surprise, Jason immediately stood up. "I can't do this," he stated, refusing to look at her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked and stood up slowly, confused, especially when Jason just stalked away from the kitchen afterwards. "Hey, wait!" Quickly she ran after him and grabbed his arm just before he reached the bottom of the staircase. "What's wrong?"

But Jason just shrugged her hand roughly away from him and took a step on the staircase.

"Jason!"

Her forceful voice at least did something good since Jason finally stopped and turned around. This time he didn't avoid her stare. "I'm tired, B, and we have long day tomorrow."

"But─"

"─good night, Bianca," he cut sharply.

And Bianca could only stare at him, her mouth gaping open, as she watched him walked upstairs to the guest room he would be staying for the week. Not once did his step faltered and he looked back to her hesitantly. He just walked up there without words and slammed the door to his room, startling her as he did. What just happened? Their mood was getting good. They finally got rid of the post-getting-caught-for-intense-make-out awkwardness. They almost ripped each other clothes earlier, for God's sake, in the living room. If Vanessa didn't interrupt them, she was sure they would have sex either up against the wall or in her great grandmother's couch. So why did Jason get all bewildered and frightened from this kiss?

What the hell had just happened?

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews and such, guys!_

_So I decided to change the rating to M with how this chapter goes. I totally didn't plan it this way but, um, yeah, things changed as I write XD __Well, like I promise, a heavy Jason chapter here and more to come ;) What do you think?_

_Hope you enjoy this and till next time!_


	9. The Awkward Transition

**_The Awkward Transition_**

Bianca never felt this much relief when she finally heard her usual first alarm set off. It was finally morning and she didn't have to lay on the bed, unable to sleep even for a wink. The whole night she kept replaying everything that happened yesterday and still she couldn't understand why Jason suddenly changed his mind about them. Yes, the thing in the living room was kind of a spur of the moment thing but really, it was kind of expected to happen. It was not really a big deal, compared to the more mortifying moments they had before.

Knowing that she wouldn't have time to go to the gym today, Bianca then went to her closet and changed into her jogging clothes. She crept out of her room as silently as possible in case Jason was still asleep. He did look tired yesterday, that wasn't a lie, and she didn't want to wake him up this early. Maybe if he had a good rest, whatever spooked him yesterday disappeared already.

When she returned back from her jog an hour later, she couldn't find Jason anywhere and his room door was closed shut but least Vanessa confidently said that he hadn't left the house yet. Maybe it was a good thing that Vanessa walked in on them yesterday. She seemed to put her hawk eyes on him that she knew everything he did when Bianca was out jogging. After telling Vanessa her plan for the day was, Bianca quickly went up to the bathroom and took a shower. She had less than an hour to get to Spencer's before Spencer started harping around.

Bianca was in the middle of drying her hair when the phone ringing out and she tensed up immediately. It was another matter if the one that was ringing was her own phone, but this one was from the prepaid phone she found in her clutch the night of Homecoming Dance. Bianca glanced at that phone, as if juggling between to answer or no, before deciding to turn her attention back to the mirror, ignoring the constant ringing. A satisfied smile showed up in her face when it finally stopped ringing. Until it rang up again. Bianca grumbled and slammed down her hair dryer as she grabbed the prepaid phone and barked, "what?!"

_"There's a reason why I gave you that phone,_ Bianca,_ and I don't like being put on hold!"_

Bianca rolled her eyes, "and what would you do, hm? Screaming at me? Keep calling me until the battery's dead?" she sneered, "face it. There's nothing you can do without compromising your identity."

"_What is Jason doing back at Rosewood?"_

"Since when you care about Jason?" Bianca asked, frowning. "What are you planning to do?" she demanded, standing up as anger started to flare inside her. "I swear to God, I will destroy─"

_"─oh so it's not over then. Imagine my surprise. I guessed my last little gift didn't work as I expected._"

Bianca could practically see the smirk on her caller's face from her tone that it made her annoyed at her own slip. "Is there any reason for this unpleasant call? Or are you getting bored living in the rat hole you got yourself into?"

_"Make sure Jason won't get in the way, B. You know how I hate when people do that."_

As much as she would love putting another comeback to her caller, the constant beeping from her other phone reminded her that she needed to get going soon. "Fine," she snapped. "Don't call me anytime soon."

Bianca took a deep breath to calm down as she always did whenever that phone rang. She half tempted to throw that phone away but the forbidding consequence was too much for a risk. There was no way she would let Jason be dragged into this situation because of her.

When she left her room, that prepaid phone was conveniently left behind inside the drawer she always locked. She didn't really surprise to find Jason was already in the living room, too engrossed on his newspaper to see her coming. After all, Jason had done exactly the opposite of what old Jason would do since he came back. Bianca bit her lips noticing he was dressed up in suit again. She started to hate that suit now. It served like a constant reminder how much he had changed without her.

"Oh hey," Jason put away the newspaper when he noticed her in the doorway. said, putting away the newspaper.

"Morning. Shall we?" The smile disappeared from her face when Jason just nodded and walked towards the front door. Bianca sighed and waved goodbye to Vanessa before following him.

Was this how they would act around each other? Trying to not saying more than necessary to each other and avoid each other's eyes? No, Bianca didn't want that. She lied when she said she invited him to stay with her because she wanted to figure out her feeling. There was no need for that. She knew what she felt towards Jason and it never changed from a year ago. "Jason, wait!" Bianca quickly said before she changed her mind and her courage gone.

Jason stopped as his hand almost turned the door knob and slightly tilted his head back to her.

"Are we going to be like this all the time?" she asked, her voice wavered slightly. "I... Are you going to avoid me because of yesterday? Because I'm not going to apologize for that! I didn't─ _we _didn't do anything wrong. I..." Bianca bit down her lips to stop herself from crying, her shoulder slumped down. "You're not even looking at me for more than a second, J. Tell me, please... did I do something wrong?"

It really felt like a long time for her waiting for his response until Jason finally spoke up. "...No," he said. "You didn't do anything wrong, B. I just had a lot things in my mind. Come on," he said, offering his hand at her, with a hint of smile. "We're going to be late."

Bianca stared at his offered hand for a moment before hesitantly reached out and grasped it. A relieved smile wormed its way to her face when Jason squeezed it back and led her outside. It was just her imagination, that's all. Everything would be fine. Her smile widened when Jason opened the passenger door for her. Yes, everything would be fine.

* * *

"Jason?" Bianca asked when he still rooted in his seat even though they already arrived at Spencer's. Frown etched on her face when she noticed his expression so she reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder lightly only to have him jerked away from her in shock. "Hey... what's going on?"

"No, nothing," he quickly said, after recovering himself. "Let's go."

Bianca watched as he fumbled to open his seat belt, confused, especially when he just pushed his door roughly as if he wanted to break it apart. It was then her eyes caught the sight of a familiar house in front of them that she realized why he seemed frozen earlier. Bianca quickly went out and walked over the car to his side. "J?"

She could barely hold back the relieved sighed when she could feel his body no longer tense and Jason leaned back on his car. His eyes closed as he took a deep breath to calm himself. Bianca waited until she could see his breath no longer labored and drew her hands away. But just as they barely left his cheeks, his hands shot up and held her hands back. Her eyes briefly widened in surprise but she didn't make out any words and let him be. Just standing there, watching him closely in anticipation if he lost control again.

"It's weird," he suddenly spoke up, "seeing that house and knowing it's not yours anymore."

Her lips quirked up in a brief smile, "I get that feeling too every time I see it since─" she caught herself and stopped before the words 'since you left me just like that' came out from her mouth. It wouldn't do either of them any good if she said that out loud. Then her expression changed into a concerned one, "are you okay? I can get the girls to meet up in my house instead, if you want..."

Jason nodded as he straightened himself from his car. "Yeah, yeah, I'm good. It's just... memories after that night and..." He let go one of her hand so he could sneak it around her shoulder and pulled her closer for a brief kiss on the top of her head. "Come on," he said, lowering his hand down to her waist, "let's get this meeting over with."

When they got inside the house, only Hanna hadn't arrived yet. Spencer raised her eyebrow when she saw them entered and pointedly look at the way Jason's hand rested on Bianca's lower back, only leaving it when he went to hug each of the girls. But Bianca made a sign to not commenting anything before Spencer could tease her about it. Not that Spencer would do it out loud in front of Jason. She didn't really know Jason that much, except the time he spent with the girls after he dated Bianca or from Bianca's story when she started missing him last year.

Still her glare apparently wasn't effective enough to stop Aria and Emily from grinning at her or batting their eyelashes whenever Jason didn't really pay attention to them. "Where's Hanna?" Bianca quickly asked before the urge to smack her friends were too big to be ignored.

"She said she's stopping by somewhere else before coming here," Spencer answered. "I already texted her to hurry it up."

"Okay, great," then Bianca noticed that Jason was engrossed on staring at pictures of their progresses for the memorial Spencer laid on the counter. "What do you think?" she asked quietly.

Jason glanced at her and smiled, "it's perfect. More amazing than I thought."

"I'm glad you like it," she softly said.

A _very _deliberate loud cough snapped them out of their reverie and Bianca just knew who to blame it for. Spencer merely blinked at her innocently when she received the end of Bianca's pointed glare, but held back a grin when Jason seemed to notice the glare and threw Bianca a questioning look who immediately distracted him back to the pictures. In the corner of her eyes, Bianca still could see that her friends nudged each other to break the silence while glancing at Jason and she rolled her eyes.

"The pavement was Emily's idea," Bianca spoke up, making her friends especially Emily froze at the mention of her name. "I... made one under your name," she added hesitantly, taking one of the picture that had the tile with Jason's message. "I know I didn't tell you before but... I thought it would be nice if a family wrote here as well."

Jason stared blankly at the picture. _The world is not the same without you, little sister_ was scribbled there. He didn't know what to react of this message. A part of him wanted to be angry at Bianca for writing up message on his behalf without him knowing. But in a a way, the message carried a truth from his life. It wasn't the same. Everything changed the morning after she disappeared. He glanced up to see Bianca staring at him expectantly _and _nervously that he didn't dare to voice out a harsh tone at her. So he smiled and then turned to Emily. "Thank you," he said sincerely. "You've done a great job, all of you. Really. Mom and Dad and _I _are really grateful."_  
_

Then the front door suddenly opened and Hanna walked in. She looked taken back to see Jason for a moment before she recovered herself and smiled. "Jason, hi!" she greeted, a bit nervously, and approached him. It was a lie if she didn't surprise when Jason stepped closer and hugged her. He _never _hugged her at all before. "Sorry, I'm late," she added sheepishly, looking around.

"No problem," he responded, smiling. "I was just saying you've done some great work on the memorial."

"I heard you arrived here last night? Did Bianca let you get a good rest?"

Bianca almost choked on her tea when she heard Hanna's question. Was what that supposed to mean? The other girls tried to hide their snickering by looking down and Hanna looked mortified recalling what she just asked.

"Um, yeah." Jason glanced at Bianca slightly. The corner of his lips quirked up briefly when he noticed her reaction. "Oh um, this is the copy of the latest program," he said, pushing the mentioned paper to the girls who then turned at Bianca in alarmed expression.

"_I _already emailed you the one we've worked on yesterday," Spencer said quite heatedly.

"Yes, but I made few changes. It's nothing big," he quickly added when he noticed both Spencer and Bianca were on the verge of blowing up. "Just arranging it to what my parents want. I hope you girls don't mind."

Of course none of them could protest against it when he put it that way. Although Spencer looked a bit miffed that Alison's parents weren't satisfied with her work and Bianca looked hurt that Jason didn't tell her about this when she asked him yesterday. It was perfect he said. Well _clearly_ it didn't since he had to change it behind the closed door of a guest room in _her _house with her being two doors down from him. Bianca sighed in defeat and glanced down at the new program he made. She froze when she saw her name written as the musical performer instead of Shelly Leonard.

Her head snapped up fast back to the culprit of the change. "You can't just put my name in it without asking me first, J," she said, her eyes narrowed.

Jason sighed, "I know you don't like playing in front of public─"

"─damn straight I don't," she cut him, scowling. "Do you think we'll put Shelly in if I do? I won't play, J. Cross me out."

The girls watched with holding breath as Jason and Bianca stared to each other, neither refused to back down. This was actually the first time they ever saw Bianca and Jason openly disagreed to each other. For long as they remembered, those two were always the fun cozy couple that always had each other's back. It was Jason who first spoke up, breaking the tense silence. "Remember when you and Ali used to play duet once in awhile?" He watched as Bianca immediately stiffened in front of him. "Mum had it recorded once and it was one of the videos she usually watched whenever she missed Ali."

Spencer stared at her best friend warily for her reaction. For the most part of last year, she knew Bianca never picked up her violin nor did she practicing her dance. It took a lot of efforts from Spencer and Bianca's parents, including making her watched the video of her late grandmother listening to her play, to finally get Bianca started practicing again this summer. Even then Bianca only played in the studio and in front of her private teachers.

"Fine." Her shoulder slumped down as she gave in to Spencer's surprise. "I'll play." Then Bianca went back to the new program list before pausing and glanced up again to look at Jason. "Just... next time, tell me please before you dropped the bomb like this."

He chuckled and patted her hand lightly, "okay, I won't. Hm, let's see..." Jason froze when he finally noticed Alison's portrait amongst the other pictures in the table. He slowly reached it, his hand was slightly trembling as he pulled it closer to him. Had it really been only a year since he last saw her smile like this? It was when another hand covered his in the table did Jason shook out of his stupor. He didn't need to glance to know that it was Bianca's. "This... is the picture for the program, right?"

"It's everybody's favorite," Emily answered.

Jason looked down at the portrait again, his hand flipped around and wrapped around hers. "It's the perfect one," he said softly. Her portrait was definitely the perfect image of Alison in their parents' eyes. A young, beautiful girl who's always smiling brightly all the time. "I thought I could get my family to come down, you know. But at the last minute, my mum..." he abruptly stopped, unable to speak out what was happening in his house now.

"It's okay," Bianca's voice carried him back from his thought. "We'll record it," she said, "so they could watch it when they're ready. Or maybe at the last minute they changed their mind. Who knows?"

The corner of his lips briefly lifted up in a tense smile. Every day since his parents decided to move out, the only thing he missed from Rosewood was her presence around him. Bianca always knew what to say to get to him even when he still saw her just as one of Alison's nuisance friends. He glanced down to their entwined hands and covered them with his other hand before looking up to stare at her. "I want each of you to speak up," he said, turning his head slightly to acknowledge the other girls. "I know my parents would rather hear from her friends, than Mrs. Slocomb from the PTA."

"Oh but the PTA was a lot of help," Spencer quickly interjected.

Jason only barely nodded in response. "How about if there's rain?" he suddenly asked.

"They let us use the multipurpose room if it's raining," Bianca answered, "don't worry. Everything's been accounted for, J."

"Okay," he said, staring down as his mind trying to come up anything that could jeopardize the event. "Okay, great," he said again, sounding as if he tried to assure himself. "Oh, one more thing. There's going to be another speaker as well."

They watched as Jason scribbled the last minute addition to the speaker list.

"Jenna Marshalls?" Bianca asked incredulously as she was the first one who could read the name. "Are you joking? Why on earth would you add Jenna to the list?"

Jason frowned slightly at her reaction. A brief glanced around the table showed that the girls sported similar expression with Bianca. "She called my home yesterday and said she wanted to speak as well in the memorial."

"Did she, really?"

"_Yes. _Is there something wrong, B?" Jason countered back seeing her eyes narrowed from his explanation earlier.

Bianca pursed her lips, noticing the warning and alarmed look from the girls, before shrugging her shoulder. "Nothing," she then said, no longer in a stiff posture. "It's just weird that she has to call _you_ to volunteer as a speaker when she clearly knows we're the one who's planning it all."

"She spoke to my mother actually. I just got the text from her in the morning about this," he added when he saw how her eyes narrowed again. Jason glanced down to check on his watch and turned to the girls. "Why don't you focus on the speeches and I'll handle the rest. And _you _need to practice your piece as well," he quickly said when Bianca was about to protest again. "Now I'm going down to the station and ask Wilden why he wasted time interrogating high school girls instead of finding Toby for questioning." Seeing the surprised look from the other girls, Jason smiled. "Bianca told me he was harassing you all since the funeral and it's time to put a stop on it."

"And I told you I can handle him," Bianca muttered earning a chuckle from Jason.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked.

Bianca shook her head. "It's okay. I'll go with Spencer," she said as she walked with him towards the front door after he said goodbye to the other girls with Spencer trailing behind them. "Maybe you shouldn't go talk to Wilden," she spoke up when they reached his rental car in front of the gate. "At least not alone."

Jason sighed, "we talked about this, B."

"I know, I know. It's just, your past with him was not exactly friendly, J," she said as quietly as possible so Spencer couldn't hear her. Despite what Spencer believed, Bianca hadn't exactly disclosed every dirty little detail happened between her and Jason. And she had no intention to do it right now, in front of Jason.

He only scowled on being reminded of the unpleasant times he had to encounter with Wilden before Alison disappeared. "Well then you know I can handle myself around him," he said.

"He's a detective now. It's a crime to attack a law officer," Bianca pointed out.

"I'll be fine." But his words didn't do any assurance on her as he noticed from her unchanged expression. Jason lifted his hand and rested it against her cheek, "I promise I won't get thrown behind the bar today. Okay?" he waited until Bianca reluctantly nodded before bending down to kiss her forehead. "I'll pick you up for lunch." Jason raised his head to nod at Spencer who kept silence behind them before going in her car.

Bianca watched as Jason drove the car away and waited until he turned on the corner before turning around. She stopped when she saw Spencer's expression and then rolled her eyes. "Drop it, Spence," she said, walking back inside the house.

"No way. What was that? Are you two back together or something? Did something happen last night?"

"Gee, are we in an interrogation room or something?" Bianca countered back. "Not going to answer anything."

That was how Emily, Aria, and Hanna saw them coming back in with Spencer firing off question after question and Bianca looked more annoyed every second of it. Bianca kept ignoring Spencer even with the other girl kept following her as she made her next batch of tea. Jason's declaration to put Jenna as a speaker was not what she expected. She thought Jason wouldn't agree since he knew Jenna's relation with the girls but apparently she was wrong. Then again she knew how much Jason wanted everything to perfect according to what his parents wanted. Bianca pursed her lips─ it seemed like she needed to pay another visit to Jenna. Clearly the other girl didn't heed her warning last time.

"Bianca!"

Bianca almost dropped her cup in surprise. "What?" she asked irritably at her friends who stared at her expectantly.

"Did Jason say something about Jenna?" Aria repeated her question, "why is he letting her speak, B? Did _you _know about this?"

"No, I don't. That was the first time I ever heard he said her name. Seriously, I swear," she added when her friends still stared at her dubiously. "Do you really think I won't give you heads up if I knew about this before?"

"We can't let her speak in the memorial," Emily said, growing more panicked every second. "She could tell them _everything_, about the fire and even the file."

They stared at each other uncomfortably, knowing there were more secrets that Jenna could hold over them. The fact that they still couldn't remove her from suspect list made the dedication seemed to be a nightmare instead. Bianca then sighed and reached out to grasp Emily's hand. "I'll handle Jenna, okay?" she said firmly, "I'll find out what she's trying to do and make sure she won't come up and tell everything. Let's just focus on our speeches."

"Yeah, since we have so much time now that your boyfriend kick us out of the committee," Spencer muttered, causing Bianca to roll her eyes at her.

And that comment seemed to remind the other girls of what seemed to transpire yesterday. "Speaking of boyfriend," Hanna silently glad that Spencer made a way to change the topic to what she had been dying to know since she came. "What happened yesterday, B? Spill out!" she said, grinning ear to ear.

"Nothing," Bianca scowled. She was glad earlier that they were too preoccupied with Jenna matter to interrogate her about Jason, but apparently not everything that was good would last forever.

It didn't help that Spencer decided to spill out her thought when following Bianca and Jason out earlier. "Really?" she said wryly, "you two seems _very _cozy saying goodbyes earlier. I feel like I'm watching a newly wed couple."

"Yeah B," Hanna added, "it's like you two are in your own world or something earlier. Are you back with him? Give us all the dirt. Oh come on!" she exclaimed when Bianca only shook her head adamantly and preferred to sip on her tea instead of answering. "Give us something here. You're, like, the only one between us who can get some!" Then she added under her breath, "as always."

"Nothing happened, gee!"

"Oh please! Even a blind person can totally see it! Fess up!"

Bianca groaned exasperatedly and banged her head to the counter when Hanna still refused to back down. She should've just accepted the ride offer from Jason instead.

* * *

"So nothing happened? Really?"

Bianca sighed when once again Spencer asked the same question over and over. "Spence, please. Stop torturing me with that question," she moaned.

"Well you're not giving me any! Oh come on, it's just the two of us now."

"I promise I'll tell you everything, okay?" Bianca snapped, "just.. just let me keep this for myself right now, please."

As much as she wanted to point out that she had right to know what happened last night since she was the one who stayed by her side ever since Jason left, Spencer reluctantly gave in and threw that thought away from her mind. She glanced at Bianca slightly. At least she didn't look like something bad happened yesterday and they did look so lovey dove, as Hanna pointed out, so she shouldn't worry that much... right? Spencer could still remember those horrible months after Jason left, fresh in her mind, and like hell would she let that happened to Bianca again.

Maybe she should make the others aware so they could keep an eye on Bianca as well. Even if it betrayed her promise to Bianca. After all, there's only much she could do by herself.

Bianca pointedly ignored the fact that Spencer still looked worried even though she agreed to not pestering her about Jason. She really wanted to tell Spencer _everything_, from their almost sex in the living room to Jason abruptly hid himself in the room. But with Jason seemed to keep changing his mind, she didn't want to make things worse than it's supposed to be. At least until she figured it out, Bianca thought it's better if she kept it to herself. Bianca let out a relieved sigh when Spencer had to leave for different class. It gave her at least four periods without having Spencer close by and feeling guilty about it.

Her lips quirked up in a smile when she remembered her conversation with Jason before he left. So he still wanted to have a lunch with her. He actually still wanted to spend time with her. That was good right? Last night was definitely just a blunder. They had a good thing going on with their texts and occasional calls before he came. Even if they never touched the relationship talk, it felt for her like they were back to the past. They just needed time to adjust to seeing each other as opposed to connect from a device. Maybe that's what freaked Jason out last night.

"Oh, never seen that smile of yours. Last night went good, I assumed."

She almost jumped in fright when someone suddenly block her way to her locker but then she rolled her eyes when she realized it was Noel smirking at her. "Back away, Kahn," she said, pushing him away so she could reach her locker.

"Nice smile, bad attitude. The sex isn't as great as you think then? Ow!" Noel cursed when that big, heavy book was slammed into his arm. "What did I do?"

Bianca scowled before putting that book inside the locker and took out few note books she needed. "It was all your fault!" she said, glaring at him.

"Why is it _my_ fault?" he whined. "I didn't even meet Dilaurentis! I swear!"

"Yes, it's all yours! You put all those, those," her cheek flamed red as she struggled to come up with the perfect word for this situation. "Well it's your fault! If you kept your mouth shut, none of this would happen!" she said, scowling fiercely at him. "You and Hanna, both of you can go to Hell!"

His eyebrow rose at the mention of one of her friends. The only time Bianca ever talked about her friends or even mentioned their name in the conversation was the night after he almost hit her with his car. After that she seemed to make a distinct space between him and her other friends. "So, something _did _happen," he grinned slyly. "How far did you get?"

"Urgh, you both are impossible!"

Noel quickly grabbed her arm before she stormed away from him and pulled her back to where she stood few seconds ago. He opened his mouth, ready to say something, but then paused, as if trying to rearrange his wording in his mind. His eyes flickered to their surrounding to make sure no one was close enough to hear their conversation. "Did he hurt you?" he asked.

Bianca frowned immediately. How did he come into that conclusion? "Of course not," she snorted. As if. Jason would never let her got hurt even the slightest. He even went into berserk few times when one of his drunk friend got closer to her, even if they just tried to talk or get her drinking more.

His expression immediately lightened up. "Well then what's wrong? Your darling is back in town, living in your house. Anything can happen. Hey!" he protested when she hit him again with the books she had on her hand. "Stop hitting me!"

"Don't you have someone else to bother?" Bianca huffed, "how about your other friends? The one you hang out before? Go bother them."

"Meh, you're more fun. So..." he drawled, leaning sideways to the locker, "Jason's here."

Bianca raised her eyebrow in confusion, "not literally here but yes, Jason's here."

"What should we do with, you know?" he murmured, leaning closer to her but his eyes darting around for possible eavesdroppers. "Now that he's here, it's kinda damping everything we planned for."

Her eyes widened when she realized what he was trying to talk about. "We're not supposed to talk about it in school," she hissed angrily, hitting him again with her books. "Are you out of your mind, Kahn? Someone could be listening!"

Instead of following her demand and dropping the matter altogether, Noel shifted closer to her so that they could converse by whispering. Bianca was about to move away from him but his hand shot up and gripped her arm, forcing her to stay in the same spot. She was about to protest when she saw his serious expression and then relented. "No one can hear us," he said, staring at her pointedly. "What are you going to do with him, Lexington?"

"Nothing," she hissed back. "Just because Jason's here, doesn't mean we have to change it."

He raised his eyebrow, "really?" It was so obvious from his tone that Noel didn't believe with her insistence.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Yes, really!" she exclaimed, a bit louder than she expected since other students who walked passed them stopped to look at her weirdly. "No more of this in school, Noel," she quickly lowered down her voice. "We agreed."

For a moment, Noel only narrowed his eyes at her, trying to find if she was telling the truth of not, if Jason's presence could jeopardize it all. It took quite a while, too long for her preference, but he finally leaned away from her and his expression changed back to his normal one, completely with his trademark slight smirk. "Okay, fine. I'll hold you to that," he said, stepping back. "Oh by the way, I got VIP tickets to Band of Horses concerts."

"I don't like Band of Horses," she said flatly.

Noel smirked, "yeah, I already know that but I'm not planning to ask you. Do you think Aria will go out with me?"

Bianca stared at him blankly. "Aria," she repeated. "Aria Montgomery. _My _friend, Aria. The one who just moved back from Iceland."

"Yep, that one."

"Why?"

He just shrugged his shoulder. "Why not? She's available and cute and well, like you said, she's your friend." Seeing her frown only deepened more, Noel quickly added, "and I'm inviting Sean and Hanna too. So it won't be awkward for her. See?" he grinned, "I can be thoughtful."

"So you just decided out of blue to hang out with two of my friends. Right after we finished that list."

"What can I say, I'm _very_ quick if I wanted to."

"Fine," she finally said, much to his surprise. He didn't expect her to agree and let him ask Aria out like that. Honestly, he would have expected her to throw tantrum and threatened him to get away from her friends or she would castrate him or something. "It's not like she will say yes anyway," she said, shrugging her shoulder.

"Hey!" he said, looking affronted. "No one ever say no to me, not even you."

Bianca paused for a moment and scoffed. "Don't get too cocky, soldier," she said, knowing that unlike her, Aria seemed to have her mind full with her family drama than thinking about boys. Now that she thought about it, not once did Bianca ever see Aria even spare a glance to a boy after she came back. She glanced at Noel. He was right, in a way. The quicker they could get on the list, the better.

Noel only smirked back, "so any advice for our first date?"

"If they found out about the list─"

"─they won't trace it back to you," Noel cut her before she finished her threat. "I know how to keep a secret, B, and very good at it." He grabbed her shoulder firmly. "Now why don't you focus on Jenna and the dedication _and_ Jason Dilaurentis? Let me handle the rest."

Still even with that reassurance, even though she perfectly knew he was damn good at keeping secrets, Bianca still had the urge to stop him and knock some sense into him as she watched him walked away, whistling. It felt too risky to let Noel do it without her presence while making sure they wouldn't suspect him. Part of her really wished Aria would turn him down, despite her old crush on him. There were so many chances anything could go wrong with how hectic things been going on lately. Bianca narrowed her eyes and quickly took out her phone to send a text. Honestly, why did she have to watch over Noel as well?

* * *

When she finally managed to locate Jenna without arousing any suspicions, it was the lunch period and Bianca only had little time before Jason picked her up. Just as she saw Jenna walked passed the door to the empty classroom she was hiding in, she quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her in. Ignoring the protest of the other girl, Bianca dragged her and pushed her down the teacher's chair. "Hi, Jenna," she greeted cheerfully, "it's been a real long time since we talked, hm?"

"Bianca," Jenna greeted stiffly when she heard her voice. Obviously, who else would dare drag her in roughly like this? "Since when you start being rough like this?"

"Since you come back, Jenna. Haven't you noticed?" Bianca countered back with bright tone. "I have to make your second time here the merrier, just like Alison did. You know, since you said I'm like Alison the second all that."

Jenna stiffened hearing it. She should have known that comment would bite her back in the end. "I talked to Jason earlier," she then said. What was done was done. She couldn't show tiny bit of weakness in front of her, not anymore. And what was the best way to stand against Bianca other than using Jason for the topic? "He called about the speech for the dedication. You're organizing it with the rest of Alison's group right?"

Even though she knew Jenna wouldn't be able to see it, Bianca couldn't help but glaring at the girl in front of her. How dare she dragged Jason into this conversation? And when did Jason have a time to call Jenna this morning anyway? He was busy in the police that he didn't reply her text at all. That's it, Jenna must be lying to goad her. "Funny that you know about that piece of information. Care to tell me why you go behind our back and called the Dilaurentis instead? I'm _really _hurt Jenna, I thought we have an agreement."

"I knew you wouldn't accept─"

"─hell yeah, I won't," Bianca snapped. "I told you to lay off and bother someone else, but apparently you don't get the meaning of a threat, do you?"

"Does Jason look different now?" Jenna decided to pointedly ignoring what Bianca had just said. "Because he really sounds different in the phone earlier. Is that even possible? Or do you think this is the real him under that stoner facade?"

Bianca bit her lips, trying very hard to ignore this huge urge to either choke the girl in front of her or just slapped her hard enough to knock her out. Which she couldn't do either way. Not if she wanted the police, read Detective Wilden, to get distracted from Toby and start questioning about what really happened with the fire. Wilden was already on her ass about her not being in the barn that night. She couldn't give him more reason to start investigating on her. "Jenna," she gritted through her teeth, "what are you planning to do in the dedication?"

"Nothing. You organized that dedication to honor Alison and I want to be a part of that."

Her eyes narrowed hearing the answer. "I thought we already established that you don't really feel heartbroken when they found her body. So what the hell are you going to say on the speech, Jenna?"

"The truth from my heart. I think it's befitting for Alison, don't you think? To have everyone who know her close to give a speech in her dedication."

Honestly did anyone seem to have the same agenda to piss her off today? It seemed like she couldn't catch a break and calm down since this morning. Bianca was glad that at least Jenna couldn't see so her frustrated expression went unnoticed by the other girl. She took a step closer to Jenna, towering over her. "Just so you know, this is my last warning, Jenna. Toby is a fugitive now and if I ever catch you stepping out of the line like this again, I'll nail your ass with accessory to Alison's murder."

Suddenly her phone chimed in and Bianca took it out to read the new incoming text. Her eyes narrowed at the screen before she snapped out of it and grabbed her bag. "Think about that when you get up for that little speech you snatched behind _my _back," she snapped before turning around and walked towards the door.

"Did Spencer and the others know you still have that file?" Jenna spoke up just before Bianca opened the door. "Just as I've thought." she added, smiling smugly when she only received silence from the other girl and there was no sound of door opening and closing afterwards. "Careful B, you're playing what Alison did now. Remember how it turn out for her in the end?"

Bianca pursed her lips as she narrowed her eyes at the other girl with her fingers clenched around the door handle tightly. "Well it's a good thing I got a front row seat for her show then," she said, "now I know what to do and not." Then she stormed out of the room, refusing to linger just to hear response from the other girl. No wonder Alison didn't like Jenna when that girl moved here two years ago. Even knowing that Toby's file was in her possession, she still dared to argue with her. Bianca sighed as she took out her phone, glaring at that text again.

**_Jason:_**_ Still stuck at the station. Dinner?_

She rolled her eyes. Why did it still surprise her that he bailed on her again? Her phone rang out again and she opened the new text she just received.

**_Jason:_**_ Wilden is pain in the ass. No wonder he can't find Ali's murderer._

Bianca sighed, suddenly feeling guilty for being angry at him just now. He was here to solve his sister's murder, one of _her _best friend, and she was about to throw tantrum because he cancelled their lunch date. At least he texted instead of leaving her confused in front of the building, wondering why he hadn't picked her up yet. Since she had no other choice, Bianca reluctantly turned around and went to the cafeteria for lunch, hoping her friends were still there. Spencer was the first one she saw in there since she was standing in the line near the door. Bianca quickly grabbed a tray and approached her best friend. "Hey," she greeted softly.

Spencer turned around, surprised to see Bianca standing next to her. "Hey," then she frowned remembering the conversation between Bianca and Jason earlier in her porch. "Aren't you supposed to have a lunch date with Jason?"

"He's stuck in the station," Bianca answered sourly. "So I have to be stuck here."

"Aw," Spencer chuckled and draped her arm around her shoulder. "Just like old time then? When Jason sneaked out of Philly to meet you but Ali ratted him out to their parents and they grounded him, I mean," she added hastily before Bianca had the wrong idea that she talked so lightly about his abrupt departure after Alison's death.

"Oh there they are," Bianca said, sounding like she completely ignored what Spencer just said, and walked towards where the rest of their friends sat.

Hanna was the first one in the table who noticed them coming and waved at them. "B, why is Noel Kahn asking about Aria?" she asked just as Bianca placed down the tray on the table. Aria immediately choked on her drink when she heard her name and Noel Kahn in a same sentence. "Yeah," Hanna added as Aria stared at her in disbelief. "Sean just told me that Noel had a VIP pass to the Band of Horses and he wants us to ask you if we want to come."

Aria then turned to Bianca. "Are you trying to set me up again?" she asked, irritably, "I told you I don't need any of your help."

"I'm not setting anyone up," Bianca defended herself. "When do you think I have time between the dedication and Jason's return? I have enough stress from those two already."_  
_

"Well then why he ask them to invite me?"

Bianca shrugged her shoulder. "Beats me. He just mentioned it to me earlier and I seriously thought he was high or something. I'm fine if you reject him," she added after a pause. "Honestly, his ego is really off the rocket right now and it's getting annoying."

Spence raised her eyebrow. "And yet you're still hanging out with him," she quipped, causing Bianca to scowl.

"Have you talked to Jenna?" Emily suddenly butted in. "What did she say?" she asked again when Bianca nodded curtly.

"It's done. She won't say anything stupid."

"But Bianca─"

"Drop it," Bianca cut before any of her friends said anything. "I can't cut her off of the program since she talked to Mrs. D instead of us but she won't say anything about the fire, the file, everything."

Spencer frowned hearing how confident her best friend was. "But how did you convince her?" she asked curiously. "I mean, even Ali can't keep her in line before. How can you be so sure that Jenna won't go behind your back?"

"Because I'm not Alison, Spence," Bianca snapped back. "I know how to ask nicely and make sure they really tell the truth. Now _drop it_."

Even if they didn't believe with what she said, neither of them said anything. Spencer eyed her best friend suspiciously. Even she couldn't shake off the feeling of how eerily similar Bianca was to Alison when one of them did something she didn't like, despite what Bianca had just said. But she immediately throw that thought far away before it raised her doubt. Bianca was not Alison. There was no secret between them and Bianca wouldn't do anything to risk them. She was just being paranoid, that was all.

* * *

"So... the dinner date. Is he going to make one or take you out?" Spencer asked as she drove Bianca back to her home.

Bianca shrugged her shoulder. "He hadn't really told me. Not that he answered any of my texts after that," she mumbled.

"Well, maybe he's busy with Wilden."

"The whole day?" Bianca retorted. "I don't think Wilden wants to be around J even for an hour."

Spencer sighed noticing that Bianca went back to her snappy mood. She thought with Jason coming to town meant no more snapping, no more out of control for Bianca but apparently she was wrong at this. What was Jason doing? He said he wanted to make everything straight with Bianca before. He _begged _her to tell everything that happened to Bianca after he left. How could _this_, whatever going on between him and Bianca right now, be the way to do that?

"Crap. I think Vanessa went home early," Bianca said when they reached her house and it was all dark. "And Jason's probably not at home yet. Perfect. Just _freaking _perfect."

"B, you're overreacting," Spencer quickly said before Bianca went out of the car. "Calm down."

"I _am _calm, Spence," she snapped. "You're overreacting. So stop trying to piss me off." Bianca reached her hand at the back seat to grab her violin case and scowled at it. "I should've told Jason I'm not practicing violin anymore. Or better, I shouldn't have agreed to play again. That way he can't make me and I don't have to perform in front of people. Stupid violin. Why can't I play something ridiculous? Like a drum! No one wants to hear drum solo."

Spencer raised her eyebrow. "And this is.. calm? You played perfectly earlier. I'm sure everyone would love your performance, B."

Bianca huffed at her, "you know what I meant." Then she glanced at her dark, seemingly empty house and sighed.

"Maybe Jason's at home already," Spencer spoke up again, "and he's preparing a surprise for you in there. Who knows?"

"That's... totally not Jason."

"Not _the old_ Jason," she corrected. "Maybe the new Jason is more romantic and all."

She glanced at her house again before unbuckling her seat belt, preparing to leave the car. "I don't think anyone can change that drastically in a year, Spence," she said, chuckling, "and that was totally a movie thing. Not going to happen in real life." But Bianca knew what her best friend was trying to do with it and she could feel herself relaxing now just by imagining that scene. "I'll see you tomorrow at school then?"

Spencer nodded, "don't forget we have a meeting with the principal tomorrow. With Jason too."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll remind him," Bianca said dismissively and reached out to hug her best friend.

Vanessa was clearly not at home when Bianca opened the front door. The house was a completely dead silence and dark. So she reached out to flip on every switches as she walked towards the kitchen. Bianca could barely hide the disappointment when she saw it was empty. No Jason, no food, no surprise. So much for hoping what Spencer said was true. She took out her phone to check if she missed a call or text from Jason but just like few minutes before, it was all radio silence from his side.

So she tried calling him again. It was almost dinner time but still there was no news from him. But just like the calls before, it went to his voice mail again. "J, where _are _you? Are we still having a dinn─" she stopped and ended the call abruptly when the post it note on the fridge door caught her attention.

_B,_

_Rain check on dinner? Sorry._

_-J_

She tore the note from the fridge door to read it again. It was clearly Jason's handwriting and it looked like he wrote it in hurry. The note crumpled on her grip as she called him again and once again went to his voice mail so she ended the call. She almost threw her phone at the wall out of frustration again but she managed to get a hold of herself on the last second. Bianca then grabbed her bag on the counter and stalked out of her house angrily.

As she walked towards her car, she made another call again.

"Meet me at the studio. Now," she paused for a moment, "Jason bailed on me again, with a freaking post-it note, and you're going to help me find him."

* * *

The dark figure waited inside the closet until Bianca finally stormed out of the house after finding Jason's note in the kitchen as predicted. Bianca never really good with controlling her emotion, especially when concerning Jason. With Bianca gone, the house was completely empty at last. The housekeeper had already left an hour before Bianca came back. There was a family emergency that she needed to attend─ none of it was true, of course. But at least it got her out of the house for a while. And Bianca wouldn't return back to her house for the night. It was so easy to rile up that red haired girl and Jason Dilaurentis' hesitance made it easier.

With the knowledge of Bianca's house layout, it didn't take long time to locate the guest room Jason temporarily took over. It was honestly a pure sheer luck that Jason agreed to stay in Bianca's house instead of hotel. There was no security system to mind if one wanted to slip into the room. Not that the hotel's security camera was difficult to hack. But here... This would lessen the time needed to accomplish the mission tonight.

His room was unlocked and his stuff was not that much in the room. The most important stuffs were probably in his briefcase he had been holding the whole day but there must be something that could be used. But there were no trace of drugs Jason usually indulged at all in his belongings, not even cigarettes. Those months in that rehabilitation center really did him good apparently, which was a bit disappointing. There were so much that could be reaped if Jason was still using drugs secretly. His suits were hang perfectly in the closet, there was nothing interesting in the suitcase stored under the bed, and even the desk was spared from any evidence of his presence.

To be honest, it was boring to look around his room. There was nothing interesting at all. Not like his old room. Now _that _was a perfect heaven to gain new information of him, of Alison, and even Bianca ever since he started hanging around with her. That was the impression at first from this room, until the crumpled notes earlier hidden in between Jason's folded shirts rolled out to the ground accidentally. Since the new Jason Dilaurentis definitely wouldn't keep any of those in his belongings, this definitely something belong to the old him.

_I know what you did yesterday._

_How can she sleep with you knowing what you did?_

Well, that was a bore. These were the notes that were slipped to Jason after Alison's death. It wouldn't do anything to hurt him or Bianca if these notes went public. Hell, Jason ran away from the house because of these. If Bianca knew about these notes and confronted, which she definitely would, it could make those two be together easily and _that _was not the goal.

_But _this note was actually an interesting idea. Who to say he wouldn't freak out like before again? And Bianca would be left alone again, too emotional and out of control. Now that would be make the game is more fun with her.

So what kind of a warning note should be given to Jason this time?

With this, if Jason dared to make a move on his stay here, these pieces of paper would stop him, especially if he didn't want to complicate Bianca. Pretending all he might, no one would be stupid enough to believe Jason Dilaurentis didn't care about Bianca Lexington anymore.

_So many secrets. First what you did that night and now your little faithful visitor._

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews from last chapters. Glad to know there are still people reading it even though my update time is a bit late now. They really means a lot for me._

_Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to drop a review on this one :) Till next time!_


	10. Do You Think You Can Protect Her

_**Do You Think You Can Protect Her?**_

Being back in this high school, especially in the hallway near the principal's office, only brought up the memories Jason tried to erase from his mind. He couldn't count how many times he had to be sent here and for different kind of reasons. Of all scenarios that made him came back to this place, he never thought arranging a memorial service for his teenage younger sister was one of them.

Jason glanced around the empty hallway, hoping for the girls to arrive soon for their meeting with the principal. The sooner he could get this meeting started, the better. He had no desire to stay around this school longer than necessary. Being in this place only made him remembered what a waste of space he was at that time and now he always regretted how he was before. Jason sighed as he glanced at to-do list he needed to wrap up today. When he hoped for something to keep him occupied in Rosewood, Jason had never expected taking over the preparation from the girls would take this much of his time. Especially when he still had to find an answer to Alison's murder to appease his parents _and _making up with Bianca for disappearing on her.

Bianca.

She was the single thing that had kept him going the whole time he was away from Rosewood. The prospect of becoming a better person for her, the one that she so deserved, was the reason why he endured those horrible and lonely days. The agonizing pain when he suffered through withdrawals that almost made him gave up in first few days, the hopelessness he felt whenever the urge to drink or using drugs again came out even after he was out of rehab, and the everlasting regret he had for leaving her just like that. But he kept going, kept trying. All for her, for the one chance he might get to be with her again.

But now that he could see her again… Seeing how much she had changed, Jason couldn't help but still feeling he was still not good enough for her. That she needed, no, _deserved_ a better one.

"Jason, hey. Sorry we're late."

Jason looked up to see Spencer and Emily were walking towards him. Without Bianca.

"Where's Bianca?" Jason and Spencer asked the same question at the same time, causing them to frown after hearing it.

Spencer glanced at Emily who looked confused as well. "Why are you asking me that?" she asked. "I dropped her off at her house after practice yesterday. She said she had a dinner date with you."

Damn it. He should've known something was wrong when he came back late last night with the house completely dark and Bianca was nowhere to be found. "No," he ran his finger through his hairs, frustrated. "I had an emergency last night and when I came home, she wasn't there. I thought she stayed over at your place." That was his first thought when he came into an empty house. He knew Bianca never fond of having dinner alone and judging how close she was to Spencer over the year, he seriously thought she came to Spencer's place for company and ended up staying there.

Which apparently was completely wrong.

Jason took out his phone and tried to call Bianca's number but it immediately went to voice mail. "Her phone's not on," he grunted. Where the hell was she? If she wasn't at home and not at Spencer's, then where on earth could she be?

Dread filled out his thought. What if something happened to her? The last time someone he knew was gone the whole night and couldn't be reached in the next morning, it was Alison and she ended up dead, buried on their own backyard a year ago. And that realization didn't calm his nerves at all. Not at all. Jason could feel his leg getting weaker at the thought of that same fate happened to Bianca as well.

"What emergency?" Spencer asked with a frown, to his surprise.

Did she not worry that Bianca could be in trouble?

But Jason seemed to ignore her question since he turned to Emily and asked, "can you reach Hanna and Aria? See if she went to their place?"

Knowing that he pointedly ignored her, Spencer then grabbed his phone away from him. She glanced at Emily who already took out her own phone. "Don't bother, Em, she must be with Noel and forgot to charge her phone," she said then turned annoyedly to Jason. "What emergency?"

Bianca and Noel?

Jason had no idea that Bianca was close enough with little Kahn to spend the night with him. So close that it was easy for Spencer, her _best _friend, to jump into that conclusion. His eyes narrowed at Spencer. She didn't even mention about Bianca's relationship with Noel when they talked in the phone few weeks ago. Then again, nor did Bianca and she had a right not to tell you, a whisper on his mind reminded him.

"Did you even tell her properly last night? Or did you just hide behind a text again?" Spencer demanded again.

"It's none of your business. Are you sure she's with Eric's brother?"

"It's _my _business if it concerns B," Spencer snapped back. "How could you do that? You cancelled lunch because you're stuck at the station, that we understood, but the dinner too?" she asked, staring at him in disbelief. "What could be more important than keeping up one of your promises to her? Are you seriously trying to get her back or not?"

"I _am _trying here, Spencer," he gritted through his teeth. "But I don't need you to breath down my neck all the time."

"Then stop being an ass! Do you have any idea how much you hurt her after you disappeared? _I _was the one who pick up her pieces and put her back together. It took me and her family almost a year before she was back to her old self! So forgive me if I'm trying not to let that happen again."

Jason glared at Spencer who didn't even flinch back and stood defiantly against him. She had no right accusing him like that. Not when she had no idea how much he tortured himself by leaving. She had no idea how many times he had his phone out, during or after rehab, staring at Bianca's number on the screen. How he tried to summon the courage to call her, to hear her voice, to tell her that he would be back soon and everything would be fine.

But he was scared, too coward to face the consequence. That Bianca moved on and didn't need him anymore─ just like what her parents had wanted when they refused to let him said goodbye to her and even made him promised not to call her anymore. So he put it off again and again. By the time he mustered up his courage, they found Alison's body and he had to focus on his family instead.

"I knew I heard your voices."

Jason and Spencer snapped out of their heated glaring match when the door to the principal's office opened.

"You should've just come in," Mr. Hartman said. "We've been waiting for you inside." Then he looked around. "I thought Miss Lexington is also joining the meeting. Is she coming late then?"

"Um, no, Mr Hartman. Bianca is focusing on her violin practice. She's replacing Shelly for our memorial day," Emily quickly answered before Spencer had a chance to do so. Seeing how pissed Spencer was to Jason, even though she also started to feel the same, it was better for her to answer first before Spencer made up an excuse to jab at Jason too.

"Oh, I didn't know she plays again. All right then. Jason," Mr Hartman greeted, extending his hand towards his old student. "It's good to see you back here. I'm really sorry about your sister. Alison was one of the brightest and most popular student I have ever since."

Jason nodded stiffly, even now he still couldn't get used to receive condolence about Alison. But still he shook the offered hand. "Thank you, sir," he said curtly, not wanting to linger around that topic any longer.

Just as he followed the others into the office, he found himself glancing at the entrance. As if in that very second, Bianca walked in and grinned apologetically at him before greeting him with a brief kiss, just like she normally did when she was late for their date.

Damn it, where was Bianca?

* * *

The meeting did nothing to appease the strain between Spencer and Jason. Instead it made Spencer _and _Emily more hostile against him. And it really wasn't his intention at all, despite what Spencer might suspect judging from the nasty glares she constantly threw at him even until now. He wanted the ceremony to be perfect, to give her sister what she deserved after what happened to her, just like what their parents wanted. A final parting gift to Alison, the one everyone loved and preferred.

But somehow it felt like everyone was against him being involved in the preparation. As if they didn't trust his intention to be back here.

And he couldn't really focus solely on the meeting. His mind kept wandered off to Bianca, wondering where she was, if she really was alright and with Noel like Spencer said. Which was why he tried to rush the meeting, cutting off any remarks he thought were useless. The whole time he was in the office, his hand gripped tight the phone on his pocket. He

"Well, that was painless," Jason muttered as they walked out of the office.

Beside him, Spencer just scoffed under her breath. And when Jason glanced at her, daring her to challenge him back, she just threw her face away from.

"Okay, if we're going to work together for this, we need talk, Spencer."

"Yeah, like I want to be the second Hartman," Spencer muttered, scowling.

Jason took a deep breath, trying not to blow up on Spencer at that moment. In one side, he was really glad that Bianca had someone that fiercely protected her after he left. But on the other side, he really was getting annoyed with how Spencer treated him. If anyone had any right to act like that to him, it was only Bianca, not her _best friend_. "I know he means well but this is something he had no expertise on. Is there a problem with how I handled the meeting?"

"There's no problem," Emily quickly interjected. "You're Alison's brother. Of course you should have the final say." She then glanced hesitantly at Spencer before mustering up her strength and said, "but you're not the only one dealing with this."

A sneer appeared on his face. "See, there's that close door again. The secrets of the girls cuddled up in Alison's bedroom," Jason scoffed. "Do you think that means you knew her better than I did?"

"No. It just means we knew her in a different way."

Jason was about to say something in response when he caught the sight of Bianca entering the hallway from the entrance on his right. He could feel the weight on his heart was partly lifted when he knew it was really her and she was alright. Nothing happened to her. She didn't disappear like Alison. When their eyes met, he saw how startled she was to find him standing there. Jason immediately frowned─ did she not remember that they were supposed to meet with Principal Hartman? But the way she alarmingly darted her eyes towards the entrance made another thought sneaked into his mind.

Did she intend to avoid him? Was she planning to bolt away now?

Jason took a step forward, to stop that chance from happening, but immediately froze when another figure entered the hallway. He recognized him immediately as Eric's little brother, Noel. Yes, he would recognize that little bugger anywhere. He still remembered the time he overheard that boy planned to make a move on Bianca and immediately threatened him before he did anything. His eyes narrowed when Noel bent down to murmur on Bianca's ear after noticing him. And his lips pursed tight when Bianca didn't protest when Noel put a hand on her and pushed her to walked towards him and her friends.

He really didn't like what just transpired in front of him right now.

"Forgot to charge your phone again, B?"

Jason almost startled when Spencer spoke up beside him. Even when he didn't turn to see her expression right now, he could swear Spencer must be sporting a satisfied smirk knowing that she was right earlier. He watched as Bianca then grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry," she said. "I realized it just now when we pulled on the parking lot."

Spencer rolled her eyes, "of course you do."

How often had this exact thing been happening between them?

"Jason."

His eyes darted back to Bianca quickly, surprised to hear her calling out his name. The corner of his lips started to lift upwards to form a smile when Jason caught the hesitancy in her eyes. He watched as Bianca glanced nervously at the others. Whenever she did that was when she wanted to talk something that she didn't want anyone else to know. And Jason had a sinking feeling it was about the lunch and dinner he cancelled on last minute.

They were going to talk about it sooner or later, he knew that, but he had hoped it would be more of a later. Not when he hadn't gotten all the answers he needed or else any explanation he could think of would sound like a poor excuse.

But the sentence that came out of her mouth after that was not what he expected.

"What is he doing here?"

At first Jason didn't understand who she was referring to. The only other "he" present there was Noel and pretty sure Bianca knew why that boy was here more than him. But then Jason noticed her eyes fixed on somewhere beside him, to the hallway full of lockers on his side. He followed her stare and found just who the "he" she meant.

Wilden led few policemen towards one of the lockers in the hallway, dangerously close to either Spencer's or Bianca's. The girls released the breath they were holding in when they saw it weren't theirs. But then Emily took a sharp breath when one of the officer opened the locker. She recognized the inside of that locker and before she could rethink what she was doing, Emily darted towards Wilden, ignoring startled shout from her friends.

"What are you doing?" she interrupted. "That's Toby's locker!"

But Wilden didn't really pay her any attention and just focused on rummaging Toby's locker.

Emily was about to say another protests when a hand grasped her shoulder, stopping her.

"Detective Wilden," Jason said in a cold voice, sneering at the word detective. Even after seeing that man down in the station, he still refused to believe that Darren Wilden got to be a detective in this town.

Wilden paused briefly. "Jason," he greeted back with the same tone as Jason, then turned back to the locker. "You'll find this interesting. We're having a look in Toby Cavanaugh's locker."

"Really?" Bianca spoke up, taking a step towards the detective. "Are you going to tell us that it's connected to Narnia too and he's currently hiding there?"

As much as he wanted to grab her and pull her behind him, away from the gleeful look on Wilden's face when he noticed her, Jason had to admit he was relieved that Bianca really wouldn't let Wilden pushing her around. Not that he didn't believe her stories before. There was a part on his mind that thought Bianca was just trying to get him out of trouble by making herself looked really tough and didn't need his help.

"Will you look at that. Rosewood's finest couple are back together," Wilden mocked. "He's a suspect, Bianca, hence why I'm searching his locker."

His eyes narrowed knowing that Wilden was to goad them, or at least him, but Jason refused to play into his game. "Well, your investigation better turn up more than Toby Cavanaugh's old gym socks."

Wilden raised his eyebrow. "You made it quite clear the other day that you weren't happy with the pace of the investigation," he said, back to rummaging the lockers and taking out things that might be important for the case. "You said you wanted action. I'm trying to give that to you."

Jason scoffed, "yeah you've got nothing. I realized that yesterday."

"Sometimes, Jason, we withhold information on the progress of an investigation to avoid any interruptions."

"The only reason you're tearing this kid's locker apart is because he's not around to object," Jason said dryly. "What a good detective you are, Wilden. Just what our town needs."

Wilden pursed his lips together and his eyes narrowed back. "Then did you know? Toby Cavanaugh called your sister's cell phone the night she disappeared. I checked the phone records. She took the call."

"Toby called Alison the night she died?" Emily asked, not believing with what she heard. It was already painful to hear that Toby, no matter what he had done to her in the Homecoming, was now a suspect just like what her friends concluded. But to know that he actually had a part on that night...

"He did," Wilden answered, staring at each of the girls. "Or somebody else did using his phone."

If that information didn't make the girls restless, then what Wilden said next definitely did.

"Oh and Bianca," he said, breaking off the silence he made. "I need to talk to you _alone_, about the thing I asked you before. The principal already gave the permission. Let's go."

Before Bianca could say anything, Jason put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "You can talk to her in front of me, Wilden."

"It's an official police business, Jason," Wilden smirked. "So unless you're her _guardian_, you can't take part of our conversation. Isn't this what you want? Us pushing through the investigation for _your_ sister? Well, one way to wrap it up soon is that if we can talk to every person of interest in the case. And Bianca is one of them." Knowing that there was no way for Jason to stop him from taking Bianca away, his smirk widened as he motioned towards the direction of the principal office. "Bianca, shall we?"

There was nothing he could come up to argue that. Jason could only grit his teeth, clamping down his mouth, as he watched Bianca followed Wilden to the office he just left few minutes ago. When Bianca glanced back at him, looking really nervous and hesitant, he still couldn't find anything to say. Even when Spencer urging him to do something, that what Wilden did was not fair, Jason could only clenched his fist as he tried to control his fist.

The message from Wilden was loud and clear. Because what happened between them yesterday, he would keep dragging Bianca into this problem just to spite him.

* * *

**_Yesterday Morning_**

**_Rosewood Police Station_**

_Jason looked around the station as he walked in, pointedly ignoring the pamphlet about Alison's disappearance on the board next to him. Apparently a year did not change anything that much in Rosewood. The station was still the same, just like back when he was still a regular visitor. The atmosphere was a bit difference though, but maybe it had something to do with him being there. He was no longer the stoner kid who landed into trouble almost every week with the police. Now he was the brother of the girl who disappeared and found dead on her backyard._

_"Yeah, hi. I'm Jason Dilaurentis. I want to meet with the detective assigned to my sister's case. Darren Wilden?"_

_As the receptionist called for Wilden, Jason glanced down at his watch. If he finished it in time, he should've had plenty of time to pick up Bianca and drove to Philadelphia for lunch. There was no way they were going to do their first lunch in Rosewood, under the watchful eyes of those who knew them. Too much pressure. Too high of possibilities someone would interrupt them and set awkwardness upon them again. When he looked up, how surprised he was to find one of his old friends walking in front of him in a uniform._

_A police uniform._

_Garrett Reynolds became a cop now._

_He was wrong apparently. A year could make a surprising change in here._

_"Jason?" Garrett stopped dead on his track, a similar shocked expression plastered on his face. He also didn't expect to see Jason Dilaurentis in the station. "Hey, how are you? Last time I saw you we were just graduated from high school."_

_Had he recovered from his shock already, Jason would have snorted in laughter hearing what Garrett just said. High school graduation party. As if. Last time they hung out was few weeks before his sister disappeared. Garrett, and Ian too, always had a problem for openly admitting their friendship with him. They were too afraid their reputation would be tarnished because of that. Then again no one wanted to be associated by a known drug user._

_"Are you back here for good?"_

_"I just come for the memorial."_

_"Oh. Right."_

_It was really awkward seeing Garrett here and he had no idea how to change it. Which was a pretty common thing happening to him lately, he noticed. Their conversation back then were always about which parties they should go to on the weekend or their little secret club or right before Alison disappeared, how they ended up having a high schooler as their girlfriend. Now, neither of those topics seemed to be appropriate in a police station. "I didn't know you wanted to be a cop," Jason finally spoke up._

_Garrett shrugged his shoulder. "Me neither. It's more like a spur in the moment."_

_Jason just raised his eyebrow. Out of three of them, Garrett was never the spur in the moment kind. He was always the cautious one, the one who never liked a sudden change. But then again, he was gone long enough to not being able to question him._

_"Do you need something here? Is there a problem?"_

_The concerned look on Garrett's face seemed genuine enough for Jason. He was halfway deciding to invite Garrett for a coffee after this, to catch up with him, when someone interrupted them._

_"Jason. I heard you're looking for me."_

_Darren Wilden didn't look different at all from the last time Jason saw him at one of the Kahn's parties last never liked it when Wilden was in the same parties. At first it was just because he was a cop but it grew after he started dating Bianca. Until now he never forgot what Wilden did that night. But since Eric was the one who invited Wilden so that no one in his parties would get into trouble, Jason could never do anything against it._

_"Detective Wilden."_

_Neither Wilden nor Garrett missed the obvious animosity and disdain dripping in his voice when he greeted back. Garrett watched warily as Wilden led Jason into his office and closed the door shut. When he turned around to get back to his desk, it seemed that even everyone else could notice the tense air between those two. He sighed and glanced back at the closed door. Hopefully it didn't go as bad as he thought. _

_In the office, Wilden motioned the empty chair for Jason to sit while he walked over his desk and sat on the chair there. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He asked after Jason sat down._

_"Let's talk about how incompetent and useless you are as a detective. Tell me what you've already got on the case."_

_Just like he expected, Wilden had nothing new on the case. Even with the declaration that there were actually works in progress, Jason knew it would come into a dead end. Just like countless PI his parents had hired to investigate the case. They couldn't even find out where Toby was hiding when they were supposed to be questioning him. A high school kid and the whole police force couldn't find him. Seriously. It really was a wonder to him how no one else seemed to complain about their incompetence. But then again there was no really big case in Rosewood before Alison's disappearance._

_In front of him, Wilden seemed to get more and more agitated every second. Served him right. After what Bianca told him what he did since the funeral, Wilden should be glad that he didn't punch him right there and then. His parents was already stressing over the fact that their daughter's murderer was still on the loose. He was forced to watch them unable to move on, his father burying himself in the work and rarely coming home anymore, his mother drowning on sleep pills more and more everyday. The last thing he needed was to witness Bianca going on the same path with them._

_"Oh right, I heard you're bunking with Bianca right now," Wilden suddenly changed their topic. _

_His eyes narrowed as he coldly replied, "what of it?"_

_"Mind telling your ex to stop interfering with the investigation? She's been withholding information from me."_

_"She has _nothing_ to do with this case."_

_Wilden snorted at Jason's blind insistence. "Really? Then why can't she tell me what was she doing the night Alison disappeared?" The smug look he sported showed that he didn't miss the expression changed in Jason's face. "I know she wasn't with you the whole night. So what is she hiding from me, Jason?"_

_Flashes of memories appeared on his mind. He had tried to forget that part of the night ever since his rehab. It was blurry at best in his memories but it was enough to make him regretted what he had done. "Like I said, it's nothing related with the case," he said, gritting his teeth. "Leave her alone, Wilden."_

_But Wilden ignored the underlying threat and continued on. "I mean, she can't be possibly trying to hide your drug and drinking problem, right? It's not exactly a secret to all of us." He paused slightly to read his expression. "Don't tell me... Did she go out to buy more? Is that what she's been hiding?"_

_Wilden's expression remained unchanged even when Jason grabbed his suit lapels and slammed him against the wall. _

_"Stop trying to bark on wrong tree. She never used any of that stuff and I never let her. You knew that already, Wilden," Jason hissed._

_"Yeah, right," he snorted, unfazed of the dull pain his back was feeling right now. "What do you know? Like you were sober that night. I knew you just cam back from partying with your old crowd. Did you even remember what happened that night, aside from agreeing what Bianca said?" he sneered._

_Jason froze momentarily. His mind flew back to the notes he got the next day after his sister disappeared as he eyed Wilden warily. Could he be the one that slipped those notes to him? Since Alison's body was found, he had been trying to find out the culprit, believing that whoever wrote those notes to him must have known something about that night._

_"Or did you force her to lie for you, Jason? Or could it be, both of you were working together to get rid of Alison? You never really liked your sister before."_

_Rage immediately blinded his logic. He didn't care if Wilden was now a detective and it could get him in trouble or that Bianca already warned him to not lose control. But right now, all Jason wanted was to beat this guy up. __Just as his fist was about to land into Wilden, someone tore him away from the smirking detective. His eyes narrowed when he realized it was Garrett and that he positioned himself between Jason and Wilden. At this moment, he really cursed the fact that Garrett was here. _

_"Whoa. Jason, calm down," Garrett said cautiously. He had heard loud thud when he walked by Wilden's office just now and quickly went in knowing how bad Jason's temper could be. It was a good thing that the door was unlocked because Jason would be in serious trouble for attacking an officer._

_Wilden just straightened his suit nonchalantly and glanced to Jason who still looked fuming. "As always, you're so easy to provoke, Jason. It used to be Alison's favorite past time, isn't it, trying to get you into trouble with your parents."_

_Garrett quickly held Jason in place before he could even dart towards Wilden. He glanced back exasperatedly at Wilden. Why on earth did he keep provoking Jason? But then again Jason and Wilden never really got along before. Especially since not that night's incident._

_"This is your last chance, Wilden. If you can't find anything, we will bring in more capable people and you can kiss your job goodbye," Jason spat as he shrugged himself away from Garrett's grip. "And leave Bianca and the girls out of it!"_

_Wilden scoffed hearing the threat. "Yeah, like you can do anything about it."_

_"Trust me, Wilden, I can and I will."_

_Garrett released his breathing he didn't realize he was holding when Jason finally turned around and left the office after a tense staring match with Wilden. He glanced worriedly back at Wilden who had murderous look on Jason's back. Not wanting to irk him any further, Garrett left the room without words as well. He caught a glimpse of Jason exchanged curt words with the sheriff before leaving the station. When he saw the sheriff sighed and walked towards Wilden's office, undoubtedly going to talk about what just happened, Garrett quickly took out his cell phone. _

_"It's me." He said when the other line answered, glancing around in case someone decided to eavesdrop on his call. "The situation might get worse than we thought. Jason just stormed here and tore apart the whole investigation. Now Wilden is really pissed off and I can't stale the investigation any longer. You need to get back here. Now."_

* * *

Bianca had not said any words to him about her private talk with Wilden. Jason still couldn't forget how pale she was when she walked out of that room with Wilden looking thoroughly satisfied trailing behind her. And when he reached out for her, she immediately recoiled from his hand. As if his touch was now a poison to her. And it stung his heart when she chose to be comforted by Spencer instead. He was forced to stand still and watch as Spencer and Emily ushered her away from school with Spencer throwing a warning glance at him. Before everything went downhill, she always came to him whenever she wanted to vent off her problems.

And she completely avoided his stare when she came home even though they were clearly standing in front of each other, less than three feet away. He could only bit down his lips, stopping any words to come out, when she instead skirted around him to go upstairs to her room. Her housekeeper, Vanessa, was eyeing him suspiciously the whole time. No doubt she would notice Bianca was now avoiding him and probably inform her father soon. Which really terrified him right now. There was no way he could try making up with Bianca if her father was looming around them in the house, or worse kicking him out to the hotel once he came back.

Jason glanced at the crumpled notes he had since a year ago. Because of these, _these blasted things_, he ran away from this town, from her. Out of fear that he really had a hand on his sister's disappearance, and that Bianca could get dragged into this mess because of him. And now, with his sister's disappearance case now changed into a murder one, he had to come back, to find out the truth. Because if he didn't know what he had done that night, then how could he clear his conscience and reconcile with Bianca?

But how could he do it without getting her involved, without making her more suspicious?

He had cancelled both their dates for the sake of meeting PIs he hired out of his own pocket, in hope they could find something else. But none of them could find out what was really happening that night. And now he had no idea how to explain it to Bianca. Wilden had already suspected a hole in their alibi that night and the last thing they needed was him trying to use that hole to build a case against them. Against her.

Unable to stand around confined in his room with his mind starting to come up with worse and worse thoughts, Jason finally decided to approach Bianca's room. He hadn't heard her coming out of there since then. Right now he still had no idea what to say if she asked about why he cancelled their date twice, but he knew he had to find out what Wilden told her earlier that made her flinched from his hand. He had to know because he knew he had to fix it somehow and soon.

"Bianca?" he called out hesitantly after she didn't answer his knocking. When she still didn't answer, Jason decided to try opening her door. With luck, it wasn't locked and he stepped in. His eyebrow lifted upwards seeing her typing furiously at her laptop. That was one sight he never saw before.

So he approached her quietly and touch her shoulder lightly. "B?"

How surprised he was when her shoulder tensed right away and she immediately slammed her laptop shut as she turned around to face him.

"Jason? What─ can't you knock first?" she asked irritably.

He frowned at her weird reaction. "I did," he answered, "repeatedly. We need to talk."

Bianca bit her lips as her eyes darted around, as if trying to find an escape route from him. "I should go practice more. Mrs. Findler said my fingers are still too stiff."

"Bianca," Jason quickly shot his hand out to grab on her arm before she could walk away from him. "You _have _to tell me. What did Wilden talk to you about?"

"It's nothing. He just being obnoxious like usual," she curtly answered as she tried tugging her hand away from his grip. "Let me go, Jason."

His eyes narrowed when he noticed she still didn't look at him. That was one way to tell that Bianca was trying to hide something from him. The hair twirling was another tell, which she did just now.

"J, let go."

"You won't talk or look at me," he pointed out, not wanting to back down. "Wilden must've said something." Jason sighed exasperatedly when she still refused to look at him. So he reached out to grab her shoulder and forced her to turn around to face him. "Don't listen to him. Whatever he said─ He's just trying to get even after I told him off."

That got her finally snapped her head up and glared at him. "Wilden's been harassing us since Alison's funeral," she said coldly. "With or without you here, he still would drag me to the office earlier. There's nothing you can do about it. Now let. Me. Go!"

Jason reluctantly let go of her arm because he knew she would scream out if he didn't and her housekeeper would come running in and she would tell on Bianca's father. That was definitely not what he wanted to achieve right now. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when Bianca didn't bolt away from him like he feared. He watched as she shifted on her spot, as if still debating whether to leave the room or not.

"Just tell me," he coaxed. "How can I protect you if I don't know what's happening?"

"I don't need your protection!" she snapped. "Certainly not from someone who can disappear on me again!"

The furious expression on her face faltered when Bianca realized what she had just said. And when she saw how Jason flinched hearing her words and stepped away from her, she knew she just said too much. "J, I─" Bianca stopped in the midway. Did she regret saying it out loud? Yes. Did she not mean it? No, not exactly.

And it was so apparent on her face that Jason immediately caught on that thought. He silently cursed his own hesitant before, for believing her mother that it was better for them to separate from each other for now. It was his fault that they got into this point and it took him this conversation to realize something.

There was no turning back.

They couldn't return to where they were before he left. And it was because of his own foolishness that he never really appreciated Bianca's presence his life until the morning after her sister's disappearance. _He _was the one who tore their relationship, him and his stupid drugs, not Alison. He had planted enough seeds of doubt in her heart to not trust him anymore.

"I- I'm sorry." Bianca spoke up again. "I didn't mean─"

"Yes, you do," he cut her bitterly. "And you're right. Who am I kidding? I was never dependable before and it won't change just because I'm sober."

"I did depend on you, J!"

Did. As in the past. As in she didn't anymore. What good would he know about it now?

"Jason," Bianca shot up and this time grabbed his arm willingly when Jason was about to make a move towards the door. "I'm sorry. I'm just used not depending on anyone else to protect myself and the girls."

He knew she was just trying to appease him, explaining why she said those words as reflex, but that only made him felt guiltier than ever. If anything, the girls shouldn't have to protect themselves against anything related to Alison. The adults should be responsible. His family should be protecting them because the girls had done nothing but trying to help find Alison since the first day she disappeared. The girls were the one who were most shocked losing their friend in such young age.

And now he brought more trouble to her because of what he did in the station.

"J?" Bianca spoke up again, her voice was filled with pleading.

Jason sighed and bent down to kiss her forehead. "You should get ready or else we'll be late for Spencer."

Did he choose the wrong thing by not letting her know he had to leave, just like what her mother wanted?

* * *

**_Bianca's House_**

**_October 2009_**

_Not caring his mother's shout to get back and prepare to leave soon, Jason quickly ran out of the house. He had expected his parents to not being able to be around in this house any longer and be reminded of Alison's disappearance every moment. But he never expected it to be this soon. And to think they didn't even warn the girls that they were going to leave. Or at least Bianca. Of all the girls, she was the one who always visited everyday, helping around the house._

_God. Bianca._

_She was practically in their house for the whole day and just came back to her own house two hours ago. How could his parents wait until she left before telling him to pack up and go?_

_He had to say goodbye to her, explain her that he would come back soon to visit. That he wasn't going to leave her alone just because he didn't live in town anymore. They already made a promise_─ _to be there for each other forever. And he had no intention to break that promise. Never again would he broke his promises to her. Not after what she had done for him with this whole ordeal._

_But then Jason froze as he almost reached her house._

_How should he tell this to her? What if she thought he just postponed telling her until the last minute so she couldn't do anything about it? He couldn't bear seeing the hurt look on her face when he told her this. Nor could he handle hearing hatred on her voice when she screamed at him for leaving her. Jason was about to turn on his tail and ran away but then he remembered what she had said in the morning after Alison disappeared._

_He had to tell her despite the consequences._

_So Jason resumed his walk towards the Lexington house in the end of the street. He groaned when he saw her father's car in the driveway. Bianca's father despised him ever since Bianca introduced him to her parents. Not once did her father ever talked to him more than one curt sentence at a time. As Jason walked towards her front door, he desperately prayed that her father already fell asleep and wouldn't wake up until morning._

_Jason eyed the doorbell nervously. He still hadn't figured out how to tell Bianca, especially with her weird mood swing lately. There were times in the day that she just snapped at whatever he said─ even if it was just a simple 'do you want sandwich?' or 'are you sick?'. Mustering up his courage, he raised his hand to press on the doorbell. Hopefully Bianca was still up and she was the one who opened the door._

_Too bad he couldn't just command what was going to happen._

_"Jason? It's _very _late. Is there a problem?"_

_At least it wasn't her father who stood in front of him. He would skin him alive for sure to visit his daughter in the middle of the night. "Hi, Mrs. Lexington," he greeted nervously. "Can I talk to Bianca please? It's really urgent."_

_Mrs. Lexington raised her eyebrow. "Any reason why you didn't tell her earlier? She's asleep already, Jason, and she's really tired."_

_"I know that and I'm really sorry for waking you up this late. But I really need to talk to her."_

_She sighed at his insistence, "I'm very sure whatever you're going to tell her can wait until morn_─_"_

_"We're leaving town tonight," he blurted, not wanting to waste another seconds trying to work around Mrs. Lexington without telling what was happening._

_To say that Mrs. Lexington was stunned was understatement. In a flash, Jason was reminded just who exactly Bianca was taken from. "I beg your pardon?" she glared at him. "Why do you think I would let _my _daughter left─"_

_"No, no, no, Mrs. Lexington," Jason hurriedly said when he realized she misunderstood what he had just said. "I'm not taking Bianca anywhere in the middle of the night. It's my parents. They decided to move to DC tonight and I just find out now and..." He sighed and added quietly. "I just wanted to say goodbye to her."_

_"And you're coming with them?" Her eyes still narrowed at him, at his confusion._

_Jason nodded nervously, "I─ I have to. They're__─ I can't let my parents be alone right now." He braved himself to look straight at Mrs. Lexington, hoping she would let him in and talk to Bianca. But instead he was met with this unreadable expression in her face. And something told him that it was not a good one since she didn't even move an inch from her spot as she stared at him calculatingly._

_"Maybe this is a blessing in disguise then," she finally spoke up, which only confused him even further._

_"Mrs. Lexington?"_

_Bianca's mother sighed at him. "Her father and I... had been thinking. With this... problem about Alison, we think it's better if you both go on your own for now. We haven't talked about it to Bianca yet, but maybe this way will be the best."_

_Jason stared at Mrs. Lexington in shocked. It wasn't a surprise for him that the Lexingtons didn't really like their daughter dating him__─ no parents would want someone like him near their daughter. But... "Can I at least say goodbye to her?"  
_

_"I don't think that's a good idea, Jason. You know how Bianca is." Mrs. Lexington seemed to notice the reluctance in his expression since she raised her hand to squeeze his arm rather comfortingly. It was rather ironic since_ she _was the one who caused pang in his heart right now. _"I_ was never against your relationship with Bianca because she needs to learn things and denying her from the start would only made her rebelled. But what Bianca needs right now was not this anymore."_

_"But__─"_

_"Jason," Mrs. Lexington cut his plea. "Bianca has been bombarded with questions from police _and_ press. Everyone in town whispers when they saw her. I think that's enough problem in her plate, don't you?"_

_Jason pursed his lips but there was nothing he could say against it._

_"Good night, Jason."_

_And Jason could only stare as Mrs. Lexington stepped away from him and closed the door in front of him, separating him from the only person who genuinely loved him. He had no idea how long he stared at the closed door before he was able to move his legs and walk away from the house. Just as he reached the sidewalk, Jason turned around and raised his head to watch the second floor. Bianca showed him a way to get into her room without alerting her parents once. He was sure he could do it now._

_But Mrs. Lexington's words kept ringing in his mind. She was right. Sooner or later people who pointed at their relationship and wondered if it had anything to do with Alison's disappearance. Not to mention the fact that he still couldn't remember the better part of that night. And those anonymous notes only made it worse. As much as he hated to admit, Mrs. Lexington was right. Bianca already had enough problems to handle at once right now. Jason clenched his jaw, fighting the urge to hit something, as he turned around and walked back to his house._

_This wasn't fair. Just as he realized what was important to him and now it was snatched away from him._

* * *

Spencer stared at her guests with raised eyebrow when they came. When they scheduled this last minute meeting, out of the girls' insistence to grill Jason about what he knew, she didn't expect Bianca would also come. In fact, she never heard anything about her joining the meeting even from Bianca herself. Or that those two were civil enough to each other after the whole canceling date thing. Honestly, since when Bianca never told her anything anymore?

Bet she told Kahn everything nowadays.

"Where are the girls? Don't tell me they're late." Bianca commented as she looked around for their friends.

Her face pale slightly hearing the question. Bianca didn't know about the hidden reason behind this meeting. "Um, they haven't finished their speech yet," Spencer hastily answered. "So I told them to focus on it tonight."

"How about you? Are you done?" Jason asked.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "J, please. It's Spencer," she nudged him while throwing her best friend a grin. "Of course she finished it on the first day."

Well, they seemed _very_ civilized to each other right now, Spencer noted. Having Jason stayed at Bianca's guest room seemed to be a good thing if they managed to reconcile this quick. She would have thought Bianca would hold onto her anger longer. It took the red haired girl longer than this to even talk to her and A had to be involved.

"I'm so thirsty. Can I make some tea, Spence?"

"Uh yeah, sure."

Spencer watched as Bianca made her way to the kitchen. They were already familiar with each other's houses that Bianca didn't need to ask which was where. She glanced at Jason who couldn't tear his gaze away from Bianca. The relaxed expression on his face told her what she needed to know about his feeling to her best friend.

"Did she tell you about Wilden?" Spencer murmured.

Jason glanced sharply at her. "No," he said after staring at her suspiciously for awhile. "She didn't budge at all."

"She didn't tell me too," Spencer admitted, to his surprise. "Seemed like she only told Noel about it."

His eyes narrowed hearing that name was associated with Bianca again. How did little Kahn suddenly become the closest one to her? He didn't see that boy hovering around Bianca on the funeral. Yet he had heard twice about how close they were and even witnessed it that day when Wilden dragged her away.

"What are you two whispering there?"

Bianca's voice startled both of them that they almost fumbled on their answer. "PTA meeting earlier," they quickly said and heaved a relieved sighed when they answered the same thing. It would be more awkward if they had different answers.

"Oh. Did they make another suggestion?" Bianca asked as she brought two cups towards them and gave one to Spencer.

"Jason turned them down. Every single of them," Spencer said dryly, "just like he did with Principal Hartman."

Jason only rolled his eyes. Clearly Spencer still didn't like how he just came and took over the preparation from her hand. "Where's _my_ tea?" he instead asked.

Bianca raised her eyebrow. "You don't like tea," she said flatly. "You said it was a horrible, poor excuse of a drink."

"Well I drink that horrible drink now."

And Jason immediately regretted his retort because Bianca's expression fell and her grip on the cup was tightened at once. He hadn't told her about his new favorite drink now to replace the old ones. Or the reason why he chose tea. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Spencer darted her stare between him and Bianca nervously. "I'll grab something else," he said rather loudly.

Bianca watched Jason moved to the kitchen with pursed lips before she turned around and sat on the sofa, pointedly avoiding glancing at him again. Spencer sighed and followed her best friend to sit on an arm chair next to her. She opened her laptop and went over the checklist for the memorial. Remembering the offhanded remark Jason made on their first meeting, she quickly checked for the weather forecast.

When she heard footsteps towards them, Spencer looked up to see Jason now sat next to Bianca with one of his hand holding a coke bottle. "You're right," she reluctantly said, "about the weather. Rain starting at midnight, continuing throughout the day."

Jason sighed and leaned back on the sofa. "I wished this was going to be outside, in the sun," he said, absentmindedly reaching out for Bianca's hair and twirled it on his hand. "My parents would've loved it."

"Not for me." Bianca said, "do you know how horrible it is to arrange the sound system? Every time I tried arranging it, my play comes out screeching noises. I hate it. At least the multipurpose room has a good one."

Spencer shook her head exasperatedly. Of course Bianca would make a remark like that. To her surprise, Jason also had the matched expression on his face. Her phone screen lit up and caught her attention.

**_Hanna: _**_So? Anything?_

She sighed and typed her reply discreetly. How on earth would she grill anything from Jason if Bianca was around? That girl would have picked up on it and immediately thought Spencer suspected him or something. And Spencer was not in the mood for losing her best friend again over Jason.

Her prayer was miraculously answered on the next second as Bianca's phone suddenly rang. She knew immediately that it was her mother since Bianca assigned special ringtone for her parents. Bianca quickly answered the phone as she motioned towards Spencer's room upstairs. Just as Spencer nodded, allowed her best friend to use her room to talk, Bianca immediately leaped up and ran upstairs.

"Her parents kept more tight leash on her since I arrived," Jason commented. "I heard her mother called three times already before."

"Obviously. I told you how she─"

"─I know," Jason cut her. "You don't have to tell me repeatedly, Spencer."

Had she not noticed the almost hidden grief in his expression, Spencer would have still pestered him about it. She didn't really pay attention that day in front of the principal's office since she was really angry at that time. Unable to say anything in response, Spencer instead stood up and walked over to the counter, grabbing the cup she left earlier. This was her only chance. Bianca was upstairs, busy talking with her mother.

She turned around, watching Jason closely. "Are you satisfied?" she asked.

Jason looked up, slightly surprised to hear her question. "Yeah," he finally answered after a moment of thinking. "How about you?"

"I'll just be glad when this is over."

He raised his eyebrow and glanced at the stairs. When he was sure that Bianca wasn't coming down soon, Jason stood up and walked closer to Spencer. He sat on the stool, tilting his head at her. "Are we still talking about the dedication or..."

"Both," Spencer admitted, knowing what was left on the question. "I guess."

"The dedication will be fine, thanks to you," Jason said assuredly. "And I lit a fire under the cops."

"Then you know that Toby called Alison?"

Jason turned completely at her, once again surprised with her question. Watching her expression closely, he had a feeling that these questions were already planned beforehand. It made sense now, that the other girls didn't come to the meeting and how surprised Spencer was when she saw Bianca standing next to him earlier. She didn't expect Bianca to come, not when she planned this 'questioning'. Jason chuckled humorlessly. "I didn't know. And Wilden shouldn't have told me," he then said, "but he was always easy to shake up."

"He seemed to easily retaliate too," Spencer pointed out.

"I guessed he's smarter than the last time i knew him," Jason shrugged, "but none of that matters. He had no hold over anyone."

Spencer glanced at the stairs again hesitantly. "Who do you think killed Alison?"

"Police like Toby Cavanaugh. If they can't find him, they'll start liking someone else."

The way he stared at her made Spencer squirmed on the inside. She didn't like how he looked at her right now. It was as if he was trying to say─ "just someone, or someone in particular?"

Jason raised his eyebrow, "does it really matter?"

Spencer frowned. "I thought you said you wanted closure," she said accusingly. "So you could move on and make a new life."

"My mom still needs pills to get to sleep, Spencer. When they don't work, you can hear her walking around the house at three in the morning," Jason said coldly, making the girl flinched in front of him. "You really think you're ever really gonna have closure? Aren't you and B always gonna be the friend of that girl who was murdered?"

Realization dawned upon her as she bit her lips. "Just like you'll always be her brother," she resignedly said.

"That's how people will see us. They solve it or they don't, that's not gonna change," he glanced at the forgotten mug on the coffee table, "So it doesn't really matter."

"She can't move on," Spencer murmured, knowing at least one thing that was running in her mind. "She loves you too much to just forget you and move on. She's waiting for you to make a move because she's too scared to do it."

Jason sighed. That was what he was afraid of. They were already in the part where both of them realized that they couldn't go back to where they were before but neither of them dared to do anything about it. Too scared to face the reality, too stubborn to believe it was over. "She will be fine as long as it goes away. She, and my mother."

"But what about justice?" she asked, weakly.

"You don't really want to bring justice into this, do you?" Jason countered back.

Spencer frowned again. "Why not? Alison was _murdered._"

"I remember hearing the two of you getting in each other's grills a couple time. Kept waiting for the cat fight, but never happened."

"What's that got to do with this? Bianca and Alison fought more."

His eyes glinted dangerously. "Yes well, Bianca wasn't there when the fire happened, was she?"

"Fire? What are─ Are you talking about the fire in Toby's shed?"

"Alison told me. How you said the five of you should all go over," he glanced at Spencer whose face now drained of all color, "and teach Toby a lesson. How you got the stink bomb and convinced the rest of the girls to back you up. How you even threatened Toby if he told the truth."

"_Alison_ told you that?"

"She did, when she was trying to make up with Bianca. Said she didn't mean any of it to happen, that you lied to Bianca of what really happened."

Her eyes narrowed. "Did you believe her?" she demanded. When Jason didn't say anything, she knew what his answer would be and glared at him. "You're just like Alison, aren't you?"

"In some ways, when needed, even worse."

"Bianca wouldn't believe you," Spencer hissed. "She wouldn't let _any _of us gets involved in this mess more than we're supposed to. Do you really think after all this time, she would believe _you _over me, Jason?"

"She doesn't need to," Jason simply said. "She doesn't need to know everything to be safe."

And he would see her safe, even if she would hate him in the end. This was his only way to redeem himself, to make up everything he had done to her ever since they first met. He would not let Wilden or anyone dragged her into this mess.

* * *

_Hello, hello, hello._

_I hope you're still reading this story So sorry about this sparse update thing. I'm on my last quarter right now so I have to prepare for my defense in March. Hopefully you guys will be patient enough for the next chapter. I promise, after March, the update will be more frequent so bear with me for now okay? :')_

_Oh, and I also made few changes on previous chapters. Not exactly major ones, per say, but I add/remove few scenes just to make the story line clearer :)_

_Fhew, this is the first time I write a chapter mostly from a guy's point of view. I thought since we all see the story from Bianca's side, now we get to see inside Jason's mind why he did what he did. Really hope I don't butcher him off that much, though._

_Thanks for the reviews from last one, as always :)_

_Hope you all like this chapter and don't forget to drop a review. Till next time!_


	11. Bring The Pain

**_Bring The Pain_**

The day for Alison's memorial had finally arrived and just like the weather forecast predicted, it was raining downpour since last night.

They were all slept over in Bianca's house last night so they could come together, much to Spencer's reluctance. Ever since her talk with Jason back in her house two days ago, Spencer wasn't really fond of being around the older boy anymore. She manged to avoid him to the point that she sent out someone else to help him out, usually it was Emily. Just one more day, she thought, one more day and she could talk to Bianca without distraction. If she wanted the memorial to go smoothly, Bianca should not know about her conversation with Jason until it was finished.

Honestly, Spencer didn't know what Bianca's reaction would be. Would she be too happy knowing Jason still really cared about her to realize that he essentially threatened to throw her friends as suspects?

But then Bianca called and literally begged her to stay over at her place instead, where Jason was currently staying. And Spencer had no choice but to come because she wouldn't abandon her best friend just because of Jason. It was when she arrived at Bianca's house did she realize that she also avoided her best friends for two days. Bianca looked very tense at first, though she gradually relaxed when the others finally arrived.

To her surprise, Jason didn't hang out with them last night, spending most of his time in the guest room. He only came out when Bianca said the pizza had arrived. Even then he just took few slices and then went back to his room. It didn't hard to notice that those two hadn't managed to sit and talk. And it only made Spencer felt guiltier. She promised to be there for Bianca when Jason came back to Rosewood but she wasn't really there for her. Noel did.

"You look horrible."

Spencer turned around to find Bianca walked out of her closet, all dressed up in black.

"Did you even get a sleep last night?" Bianca asked.

"No," Spencer answered with a sigh, "not really."

Bianca stared at her best friend for a moment before she sighed and sat on the bed, next to Spencer. "Everything is ready. We're all prepared for even the ridiculously worst case scenario," she said, obviously thinking that Spencer was worried about the event later that day. "And I'm sure however perfect we prepared, there's no way it would be exactly what Alison would have wanted. She'll always find something to harp on."

"Yeah," Spencer sighed, trying to remind herself not to give in and tell Bianca about that night right now. They still needed to get through the memorial first. "You're right."

"How about Alex? Is he going to come?" Bianca asked as she reached to grab one of the ribbons she had and tied up her hair in a ponytail. Spencer almost laughed seeing the look on Bianca's face. Bianca never really liked ponytail but that was the only way she could play the violin without her hair on the way.

"I think so. He said he wants to be there for support. But I told him to meet us in the auditorium."

"That's very nice of him. I'm so glad you two made up," Bianca said, causing Spencer to slightly flinch. "Oh, stop it," she nudged her best friend. "Just because my love life is damn miserable right now, doesn't mean I forbid you to be happy."

Spencer slightly glanced at Bianca, "sorry. I was really looking forward for our first double date."

"Me too," Bianca said softly, glancing towards the room across hers. "I just wish I could hear what he's thinking so I know what to do." Then she noticed the guilty expression on Spencer's face. "It's okay," she said with lighter tone, "I'm going to corner him after the memorial. He won't have any other excuses to avoid it. Come on, you should hurry up and get ready. We have to leave soon."

"Yeah, okay."

Bianca waited until Spencer finally stood up from the bed before walking out of her bedroom. She glanced towards the stairs, where the sounds of her friends talking downstairs coming from. If they were still all chirping, it meant Jason was still in his room. Only a blind person wouldn't see the tense expression on her friends' face when Jason joined them for dinner last night. Bianca sighed before turning towards the guest room. She raised her hand hesitantly for a moment before knocking at the door gently.

"Jason?" she called out.

The door then finally opened and Bianca released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. For a moment there, she thought Jason already left before them. Jason didn't say anything when he opened the door and just walked back to his bed. Bianca sighed and followed him to his bed, closing the door behind her. That was when she noticed a crumpled post-it note on the bed.

Curious, she reached out to read the note only to have it ripped away from her before she even touched it. Bianca looked up at Jason, more confused when she saw how tense he was. All because of that crumpled note? Now she really wanted to know what was in there.

Jason crumpled the note even more and threw it carelessly into his bag before turning to her. "You need something?"

Bianca shook her head, still stealing glances where that note was. "Just want to let you know that the girls are almost ready," she answered.

"Okay."

That was when Bianca noticed the opened closet door and what was lacked inside it. She snapped her head back to him, feeling hurt that she had to find out this way instead. "You're leaving immediately?" she quietly asked.

He had already packed his clothes into his suitcase, probably last night while she was downstairs with her friends. Had she not come to his room right now, would he even tell her he's leaving? Or would he just pull another disappearing act again?

Jason sighed and sat next to her on the bed, knowing just where her thoughts ran to right now. "It's not like that. My father called last night," he said. "He wants me back to the office as soon as I'm done here. And you have your SAT exam coming soon," he added, reaching out to take her hand and squeeze it. Jason glanced at her with a slight smile. "Your father will literally kill me if I distract you."

Bianca forced herself to smile at his joke but that didn't hold long before it faltered. So she turned her head away and snatched her hand from his grip. What was she thinking? They didn't talk about this before, what would happen after the memorial ended. So many things kept distracting them and their last argument about Wilden kind of put a huge, thick wall between them.

"When... is your flight?" she finally asked.

"I haven't bought a ticket yet."

Bianca snapped her head towards him at once. "Oh," was the only thing she managed to say.

Jason glanced at her and reached out for her hand once again. This time Bianca made no move to stop it and instead she laced her fingers around his. She stared down at their entwined hand until a hand touched her chin and gently guided her head to raise up. Her eyes widened when a pair of lips suddenly pressed against hers. Though it didn't take long before she responded to the kiss and stepped closer to him, savoring the moment.

"I'm not running away," he said when they parted few seconds later. "We'll talk about this after everything's done."

And at that moment, when she stared at his undeterred expression, Bianca believed him.

* * *

To their relief, there were quite a lot of people turning up in the multi-purpose room as it grew closer to the starting time. At least the scenario where no one wanted to come could be crossed from their mind. The tense expression on Spencer had since they stepped into the room had gradually disappeared when she finished the last item on her final check list. Even Bianca couldn't find anything to complain about. Everything was ready and nothing was not accounted for. Alison's memorial should proceed smoothly.

"What the hell is she trying to do?" Bianca immediately hissed.

Or maybe not.

The girls looked up from their speech paper and glanced towards where Bianca was currently glaring at. At first they only recognize Jason standing among the crowd until he walked passed them... with Jenna on his hand. They watched as Jason guided Jenna to the first row and helped her settled down before sitting next to her. Spencer snapped her head back to her best friend who was this close to snap the violin bow on her hand.

"Can't she freaking find another boy to latch on?" Bianca growled, looking ready to tear Jenna apart.

Quickly Spencer took the violin away from Bianca before she really snapped it into two and gave it to Emily who immediately put it back on the case. There were still time before Bianca had to go to the stage and played. "Maybe we should sit down," she said cautiously. "It's almost time to start anyway."

Bianca stalked towards where Jason and Jenna were seated without words. She threw another glare at Jenna, slightly annoyed that the other girl wouldn't notice it, and sat on the empty seat next to Jason's other side. Her friends sat on the row next to her with Spencer sat closer to Bianca's side, throwing cautious glance towards Bianca while hoping she wouldn't blow up right now.

"Everything's set?" Jason asked as Bianca sat next to him.

The girls immediately flinched hearing his oblivious question.

"Yeah," Bianca answered curtly.

That was when Jason noticed the glare Bianca had been sending towards Jenna. He glanced at Jenna briefly before reaching out to grasp Bianca's hand. "You're okay?" he quietly asked.

Bianca pursed her lips. "Yeah," she reluctantly said.

"Oh, is that you, Bianca?" Jenna finally realized her presence and turned her head slightly. "I heard quite a lot of people when I came in. It must be a full house today."

"Of course it is," Bianca gritted her teeth. "Alison was popular in school and in town. People comes here because they want to pay their respect to her _genuinely_."

Jenna flashed a smile, ignoring the biting remark towards her. "Jason told me earlier about the park bench and little fountain you all built. It's a pity that I can't really see it but I'm sure Alison would love it," she said.

Bianca was about to retort back when she noticed someone familiar coming into the multipurpose room. The desire to strangle Jenna immediately disappeared. Her mouth gaped open for a moment before she recovered and reached out to tug at Jason's jacket. "Did... you tell Ian about today?" she whispered.

But the similar stunned expression in Jason's face as he turned his head towards the room entrance told Bianca that he was definitely not behind the unexpected return of his old friend. She glanced at her friends who noticed Ian's appearance and also looked bewildered seeing him there. The last time any of them ever saw Ian was when he came to the police station the day after Alison was declared missing to give out his statement. After that he just literally disappeared from Rosewood and was never heard again.

Spencer reached out to her and hissed the same question Bianca was about to ask her. "How did Ian know about today?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Bianca hissed back. "I'm not the one whose sister was dating him. Did _Melissa_ tell him?"

Doubt flickered on Spencer's face. Her sister _was_ the only plausible culprit who could tell Ian about the memorial, but considering that Melissa didn't return to Rosewood ever since that homecoming. "I don't think Melissa knows he's even back," she whispered back. "I don't even think she knows about today."

Frown etched on Bianca's face as she stole another glance at Ian. He didn't even return to attend Alison's funeral, so there must be something else about this memorial that made him come back. The problem was if none of them had anything to do with Ian's appearance, then who the hell did? And what he came for?

And Bianca hated to think that their little stalker was behind this.

* * *

Bianca kept stealing glances between Ian and Wilden, not knowing which one she should feel more wary about. Ever since their private talk in the principal's office the other day, Bianca realized that Wilden didn't just barking an empty threat anymore. He _showed_ her he knew more than he let the others knew. If she made a wrong step even the slightest, what Wilden had could destroy her. And even though she had no problem with Ian, there was nothing fishier than someone turning up unexpectedly like this after pulling disappearance act.

But she couldn't really go to either one of them since everyone kept talking to her and the girls, either offering consolation or congratulate them of job well done or etc. Every time she made a step towards either of them, someone stepped in her way and distracted. If only she could just snap at them to leave her alone... Her mother would be horrified of her lack of manner in the public. The last thing she needed was her mother thinking she had a problem again.

Her expression was alarmed immediately when she caught Ian walking out of the room. She had to talk to him before he slipped away. But the PTA members still hadn't stop talking and neither of her friends seemed wanting to stop them. Bianca looked around the room frustratedly, trying to find a way out of this pointless conversation.

Few moments later, her prayer was answered when she saw Jason walking to the same direction where Ian went earlier. The girls would understand if she wanted to talk to Jason. Bianca tapped Spencer's shoulder who stood nearest to her and signaled her that she was going to follow Jason. Mumbling 'excuse me' to the PTA members, Bianca quickly followed where Jason and Ian had disappeared into. She just got out to the hallway when someone called out her name repeatedly. Groaning, Bianca turned around to find her science teacher was the one who called her out. Her face fell when she saw Jenna also stood next to her teacher.

"Bianca, Jenna here told me that she was waiting for either of you girls to take her home. She said you promised to do so?"

Her lips curled up in a strained smile. "Oh yes, of course, Miss Hayley," she said then turned to Jenna. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Jenna. Are you ready to leave now?"

"Yes, actually. Thank you for keeping me company, Miss Hayley."

"No problem, Jenna. I'll leave you girls alone then. It's a wonderful service you put together, Bianca."

Bianca waited until her science teacher was away from their earshot and then rounded up at Jenna. "What the hell do you want, Jenna? Your father is still here. I _saw_ him," she snapped.

"I think we're due for another talk, don't we?"

Her eyes narrowed hearing her response. "About what?" Bianca demanded. She glanced impatiently at the hallway. One second longer she had to be with Jenna meant one second less she could find out what Ian was doing here.

"The file, Bianca. It's time you give it back to me."

Bianca snapped her head back at the blind girl, her lips slightly parted. It took her few moments to recover herself. "No," she hissed. "Do you think I won't know what you're going to do if I give it back to you?"

"I'm not going to show it to anyone. That's _my_ secret in there."

"And Toby's too," Bianca sneered. "Not to mention the fact that people are looking for that. I'm not an idiot, Jenna."

Jenna pursed her lips and tightened the grip on her cane. "I've given you the speech you wanted," her voice shook with anger, "shower Alison with praises she doesn't deserve. So give me the file back, Bianca. I won't ask nicely again."

"Or else what?" Bianca scoffed, calling out Jenna's bluff. "I'm keeping the file," she said, sneering. "This way, I know you'll be in your best behavior to us. Goodbye, Jenna."

Believing she had hit the mark, seeing from Jenna's tight expression, Bianca turned around and was about to walk away. But to her surprise, Jenna refused to let go of their conversation without having the last word.

"Just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I'll let you trample all over me," she said.

Bianca rolled her eyes and walked away, not wanting to spend any more time arguing with Jenna. Let her have the last word─ as long as she still had Toby's file that Hanna stole safe and locked away, any threat from Jenna was just an empty one. But she had to applaud her bravery and how she managed to corner her just now. Jenna was getting bolder to get back her file but right now, that wasn't on her top priority. Bianca quickened her pace to where she last saw Jason walked to, silently hoping she could still catch them.

She was relieved when she saw Jason and Ian standing on the courtyard near the school cafeteria, talking quietly. Glancing around to find the perfect place to hide, Bianca then decided to hide behind the nearest pillar to where Jason and Ian was. She winched when she accidentally stepped on a bush, causing a small noise. A sigh escape her lips when neither Jason nor Ian seemed to notice it.

Both of their expression seemed very tense as they exchanged curt words. No wonder they didn't realize yet that there was someone else near them. Bianca was relieved when she noticed that they hadn't resorted to physical violence. Especially with Wilden still lurking around the multipurpose room even with the ceremony already ended. There was no doubt Wilden must be trying to find a new excuse to annoy them more. If their conversation went even slightly south ways, Wilden could use it to build a case against Jason.

"...those girls can't be trusted, Jason."

Ian's voice immediately yanked her back from her thought. Bianca quickly sneaked a glance from behind the pillar, sliding towards the edge. What did Ian just say? She watched with a frown as Jason stepped closer to his old friend and grabbed his lapel jacket towards him. A gasp almost escaped her lips before she caught herself and hid more behind the pillar so neither of them could see her. She could see Jason's lips moved but his voice was too quiet to be heard from her spot. Bianca squinted her eyes so she could make out the words Jason was saying.

Was that Bi..an..

Her eyes widened, realizing Jason was just saying her name, and she move to completely hide herself behind the pillar. Were they talking about her? And the girls? Why? When she was still dating Jason, Ian seemed more amused watching them together. So why would Ian think they couldn't be trusted when they only had minimal interaction with him when Alison was still alive? If only she picked a closer hiding place or they spoke a bit louder, she could hear more of their conversation. Once again she moved back to the edge and glanced to watch their conversation again. This time their voice was getting louder and she could pick up more words.

"They're Alison's _closest _friends, Jason. Do you really think they're still innocent?"

"Watch your mouth, Ian. This is my girlfriend and sister you're badmouthing about."

Bianca almost jumped out from behind the pillar, demanding Jason to say it one more time just so she knew she wasn't dreaming. He just said she was his girlfriend... Her heart was beating hard and her leg almost gave away from the shock. She couldn't believe it... He still thought of her as his girlfriend. She was still his girlfriend. Immediately her cheek warmed up and a grin was plastered on her face, something that was very rare to happen lately.

It would be more perfect if only Jason had said it straight to her...

"...then either you're too stupid or those girls are too smart. They have the copies, Jason, there's no way they don't."

"I told you neither of them have it," Jason snapped. "Stop trying to find a scapegoat, Ian, and fix this damn mess."

And just like that, the smile fell off of her face.

The worse thing was... when Bianca turned her head away, she caught Noel standing not far from Jason and Ian. And he heard _everything. _

* * *

"Bianca."

"No."

"We need to─"

"Not now."

"You can't just─"

Bianca spun around, completely facing Noel for the first time since he followed her out of the courtyard earlier. "I said, not now, Kahn," she hissed.

Noel grabbed her hand when she was about to walk away from him. "There's no way I'm going to let it go," he said, throwing her a look. "You heard what─"

"Stop talking," Bianca cut him immediately. "Are you an idiot?" she hissed a moment later, glancing around to see if anyone was close enough to eavesdrop on their conversation. It seemed that the hallway they were standing in was completely deserted. "I'm not telling you to drop it, okay? But we'll talk _later_ someplace else, where no one can listen in. So shut up."

The look on his face only showed how much he didn't believe anything she just said. Lately as he was hanging out a lot with her, Noel knew how easy Bianca could lash out to anyone if they attacked someone she cared about. He saw himself how she almost scratched out Ben's face when she found out about what he did to Emily. And that was during the time she wasn't talking to any of the girls.

Bianca rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what thought ran through his mind at that moment. "Oh please, stop trying to analyze me. You'll fry your brain out."

Yet Noel didn't want to let it go.

"You heard what they said," he said, yanking the hand he still hold so she stumbled closer to him. "He has another agenda coming here and you know it," Noel scoffed. "Bianca I know won't let this matter go if it's someone else."

Bianca tried to yank her hand away but Noel tightened his grip to keep her on her spot. "How dare you?! My feeling to Jason has _nothing _to do with this. This is just a matter of time and place, Kahn. _Someone _can listen to us right now."

"Just because he's your ex─"

"─seriously, Noel, shut up!" Bianca snapped, raising her voice to overwhelm his.

Noel paused, staring down at her, before he rolled his eyes. He looked like he was ready to shot off another biting remark when he caught the sight of their conversation topic turning around the corner towards them. Instantly his face turned into a scowl, knowing he wouldn't stand a chance to keep Bianca now. Jason stopped on his track when he finally noticed Noel and Bianca standing on the other side of the hallway. His eyes narrowed when he saw the tight grip Noel had on Bianca.

Immediately Jason stalked towards them and stopped when he was barely two feet away from them. "Bianca, is there something wrong?" he asked, staring at the other boy coldly.

Bianca, who was too preoccupied glaring at Noel, stiffened when she heard Jason's voice from behind her. She did want something to distract Noel from hounding her but she didn't want it to be Jason. As Noel released his grip on her hand, she slowly turned around to face Jason.

"Nothing," she hastily said before the situation escalated between those two. "I was looking for you and Noel didn't want me to go alone with Wilden still lurking around."

Noel sneered at Jason, "yeah, Dilaurentis, you shouldn't go off and leave your girlfriend by herself."

"Well, I think I can take over from here, little Kahn," Jason said coldly, as he put his hand around Bianca's shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "You can go back now."

Yet Noel didn't budge away from his spot as if he was considering whether to let the older man knew what they were actually talking about. This was actually the best time to put Jason Dilaurentis on the spot. If he really told the truth about wanting to making things right with Bianca, he wouldn't lie to her. But if he did it, Noel knew he could lose her trust completely after this.

"Bianca?"

They snapped their head towards the source of the voice to find Aria was standing not far from them. She cautiously glanced between Bianca, Noel, and Jason. As if sensing something was amiss, Aria took a step closer. "They finished cleaning the room so we're ready to go," she spoke up. "Do you want to go now?"

"Yes, sure," Bianca quickly answered. "Are you?" she glanced up at Jason.

Jason tore his glare away from the other boy and offered her a quick smile. "Yeah, let's go home," he said, squeezing her shoulder lightly.

Just as three of them turned and walked towards the multi-purpose room, Noel called her out. "Remember what we talked, B. I'll be waiting," he said before walking away from them.

Aria glanced at Bianca who looked tense then. "What was he talking about?" she hesitantly asked.

As if realizing there were other people than her, Bianca relaxed her posture. "Oh he just want me to ask you why you kind of avoid him after the concert," she answered in dismissive tone. "I told him to stop being such a big baby."

That was a lie and Aria knew it. But just as she wanted to call her out on it, she caught Jason throwing her a warning look. Maybe she better told Spencer about this later. If anyone could get through Bianca, Spencer had the best chance.

* * *

"Wait, Bianca left too?" Hanna asked when Spencer returned from her front door by herself. The other two looked up from the Alison bracelet to find Bianca was indeed nowhere to be found.

Spencer just shrugged her shoulder and walked towards her fridge to take out drinks. "He's living in her house," she said, "of course she's leaving with him."

"And we're just letting them go like that?" Hanna asked again.

Emily glanced around before speaking out hesitantly. "Well, we don't have any reason to suspect Jason of anything. He's just being difficult on the preparation, just that."

"Well, how about him being a dick to Bianca the whole time?" Hanna snapped back. "B can try faking it but it's so obvious they haven't talked everything out and my money is all on Jason."

"You know how Bianca is," Emily responded. "She never liked it when we question her relationship with Jason back then."

Hanna huffed, having no way to retort back because it was the truth. She had lost count how many times Bianca and Alison clashed at each other just because Alison made a comment about Jason. Still, what kind of a friend she was if she didn't do anything while it was so obvious her friend was hurting in front of her? Yet from the others' expression, they seemed to think it was better to let Bianca be.

Well, she wouldn't do that, not if she could help it.

"There was something weird between them earlier," Aria spoke up suddenly, remembering the time she went out looking for Bianca. "I caught them and Noel looking very tense."

"Maybe Jason is jealous over Noel Kahn," Hanna commented with a glee, "serve him right."

It didn't seem to be that kind of situation for Aria. Not with what Noel said in the end. "I asked Bianca about it but she lied and Jason kinda warn me not to say anything."

"See? The more reason to suspect him," Hanna said, turning to Spencer who was silent the whole time. "Are you going ever to tell us what Jason said when he came over that night? You were totally avoiding him after that. What did he say, Spencer?"

Spencer sighed. It seemed she was running out of time and excuse to avoid telling about her conversation with Jason. "Let me talk to B first. The whole thing is about her, after all," she then said. "Then I'll tell you."

"But─"

"─why don't we focus on this instead?" Spencer cut Hanna, pointing at Alison's bracelet they just received from Jason. "_Someone_ deliberately made a copy of Alison's bracelet and put it out so we could find it."

A relieved sigh escaped Spencer's lips when her friends' attention immediately turned into the bracelet again. That was really close. She would have caved in and told them the whole conversation. And then Hanna would definitely confronted Jason in front of Bianca and demanded Bianca to choose between him or them. Then Bianca would be angry at Spencer for not telling her sooner. In short, everything would be too messy to be repaired.

* * *

Bianca followed Jason silently as he walked into her living room and dropped into one of the sofa. She was about to join him when she heard faint footsteps coming from the kitchen hallway. Vanessa was walking towards them with a tray of two mugs and a plate of snacks so Bianca shook her head, stopping her. She glanced back at Jason, watching him closely, before deciding to take the mugs. Vanessa pursed her lips but finally she turned around and returned to the kitchen without words, to Bianca's relief. She didn't want any distraction when she was about to get information from Jason.

About Ian.

About the bracelet.

About everything he hid from her.

She walked towards Jason and offered him one of the mugs she was holding. He looked up briefly before taking the mug from her. When he didn't drink or do anything after that, just staring down and gripping the mug tight with his hands, Bianca sighed and sat down on the coffee table right in front of him. She reached out to touch his hands lightly before slowly taking the mug away from him and set it next to hers. His hands then wrapped around hers and he raised their hands so he could press a kiss on hers.

"I'm glad the memorial is done," she whispered.

Jason just nodded and rested his cheek on their entwined hands.

Seeing how weary he was, Bianca didn't have a heart to demand explanation from him at that moment. Instead she leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his forehead. He looked up in surprise and she smiled down before gathering him around her arm. It didn't take more than few seconds when his shoulder sagged down as he leaned on her embrace, finally relaxing for the first time that day. He closed his eyes, letting her caressed his cheek. His hand wrapped around her waist as he pulled her from the coffee table to his lap.

"You did good today," she whispered again, resting her forehead against his.

"You too," he whispered back.

Her lips twitched up in a smile. "Really? I thought I was horrible. Spencer was more than ready to strangle me."

"Well... You didn't tear anyone apart the whole time," Jason said with matching smile as hers. He raised his hand to cover her hand on his cheek before moving it slightly to his lips so he could lightly kiss it. "I think that's a good job," he added.

Bianca chuckled as she repositioned herself so one of her legs didn't awkwardly bent on his thigh. "I deserve a reward then," she said, playfully nudged his shoulder and winked, "If I really do a good job."

And just like that his smile fell and his whole body went rigid. Jason then dropped his hand and leaned away from her, causing Bianca to sigh dejectedly. So much for having a truce moment between them. She removed herself from his lap and sat next to him, although her eyes had never left him. His lips were pressed into thin line and she could feel the tense aura radiated from him even from miles away.

Her lips parted but there was no words could come out from her. Why did she have to be the one who had to make it up? Ever since he came into her house, Bianca felt that she was always the one who fought for them. And all Jason did was to complicate everything and made her doubted her own feeling.

When Jason did nothing again, just sat there rigidly, Bianca immediately got up abruptly from the sofa and left the room. She almost stumbled on the staircase as she went up to her bedroom, where she stood with her hand gripping on her bedpost taking in great gasps of air. Yes, it was rather obvious that Jason was trying to keep a distance from her, even though he kept failing miserably. But this... God, she felt so embarrassed. The way she went crazy shopping _for_ him, how she kept defending him whenever Noel or Spencer tried to badmouth him, and thinking he had changed...

Bianca took a deep breath, calming herself, before turning around. She almost jumped in fright to see Jason standing in her bedroom door. He fidgeted on his feet and stared at her nervously.

"Why did you agree to stay in my house, J?" she whispered.

"Spencer told me what happened. After I left. B, I..." he sighed. "I thought staying with you could be a way for me to apologize, for not contacting you the whole year, for what I caused you," he said in the most gentle tone Bianca had ever heard from him.

"But it's just that... to apologize."

Jason sighed out her name, still with his gentle tone, "B..." and took a cautious step into the room, causing her to back up few more steps from him.

"I thought… I…" Bianca shook her head. Her eyes were wide and shimmering with tears. "I don't want your sympathy, Jason! I don't need this kind of apologize!" she said fiercely. The tears overflowed and she desperately tried to wipe them from her cheeks with the back of her hand. Jason made a soft, almost dismayed sound, before moving so quickly that she barely had time to register it. One second he was still hovering nearby the bedroom door and next he was right in front of her, wrapping his hand around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. His other hand reached up to cup her face and his thumb brushed the tears away from her cheeks.

"Don't." His voice was now low and gravelly and so thick that she could barely understand that one word. Bianca moved her smaller hand over his and tugged desperately at his hold over her waist, trying to release herself from him. "Bianca, please."

Knowing it was impossible to get away from him with only her strength, Bianca resigned her fate and slumped her shoulder down. "Why are you like this? Is there someone else now, J?" her voice croaked, uttering the fear she had held seeing him so awkward around her. When Jason didn't utter any word and instead she could feel how rigid he was, she looked up. "Is there?" she asked again, her voice no longer trembling this.

"Bianca..." Jason sighed again, slowly unwrapping his hand from her.

Bianca stared at him, stepping away from him in shock, "no."

"That's not what─"

"Is it CeCe?" she immediately cut in, not wanting to hear his excuse.

"No," Jason quickly said, too quickly for her taste. "I told you before CeCe is no one to me!"

That seemed to snap her out because the next second as he finished his sentence, Bianca pushed him away from her. Jason stared at her, confused, and was about to ask when she stalked towards her desk. He watched as she pulled out her drawer too hard, almost breaking it. When she turned around, she had papers held tight on her hand, which she threw at him.

His heart froze when he caught a glimpse of what were on those papers.

"Is that what you mean by no one?!"

Scattered carelessly on the floor now were pictures of him and CeCe. From all of her visits to his rehab. Most of them came from the security camera but it was clear enough that he couldn't say it was just one time. Jason almost didn't dare to raise his head to meet Bianca's accusing stare. "How did you find this?" his voice barely above whisper.

Bianca's face change into shock briefly before it went enraged again. "_That's_ the first thing you said? Not an excuse? Not even an explanation?" she shrieked.

Jason winched, realizing his mistake, but still he _had _to know. "How, Bianca?"

His insistence only made her brisk in anger as she shouted, "someone gave it to me!"

_The note._

Jason's blood ran cold when he realized who that someone might be. His hand clenched tightly. Someone was playing him, trying to make him look guilty, and there's nothing he could do to stop it. He had no alibi from that night, aside from Bianca's. If somehow the police decided Toby wasn't Alison's killer... just like what he said to Spencer, they would try to find another scapegoat. And he could be the next one.

He couldn't stay here anymore, he realized. If he stayed, he wouldn't be able to keep a distance from Bianca. She would be dragged into this mess. No one would believe that she didn't know anything. Especially if she already said they were together the whole night.

There's only one thing left he could do.

Jason spun around and literally ran out of her room, ignoring the startled shout from her. He slammed the guest room door opened and quickly grabbed his suitcase out. Bianca was halfway outside her room when he went out.

"What are you doing?" her voice was shaking, that he almost changed his mind.

But he couldn't. He had to leave. He had to get away from her before it was too late. His lips clamped shut as he kept walking down the stairs and towards the front door, tuning her out completely.

"Jason, don't you dare running away from me again!" Bianca managed to grab one of his hand, forcing him to stop.

He gritted his teeth, half angry at Bianca for bringing it up. That was not entirely his fault and he already explained everything. But she was right. If he did this, he would run away from her again. He would do the very thing he swore never to do it again. For a split second, the urge to turn around and pulled her into his embrace overwhelmed him. But he must not. Jason quickly jerked his hand away from her grip before he could lose his self restraint, and continued walking.

"Do you even love me?"

Her words once again caused his whole body to stiffen. His hand stopping halfway reaching out for the door handle, now trembled. Jason knew the answer in a heartbeat. It was for that reason he chose to walk out of her life right now. To shut away the only chance for his own happiness. Even if he had to hurt her first, he would do anything to keep her safe.

_This was for the best_, he kept repeating in his mind. And so Jason forced himself to take a step forward.

* * *

Bianca stared emptily at the open door in front of her. She had no idea how long had it been since her legs gave away from shock and she fell on her knees_. _The silence was too deafening. There was no more echoing foot steps walking away from her nor there was distant rumbling sound of the car anymore. Even she couldn't bring herself to speak.

It was over.

Vaguely she heard someone calling out her name and she looked up. A pair of deep blue eyes filled with concern was staring down at her. For a moment, they were just staring at each other, reading each other's expression. Then Bianca felt a hand softly touched her cheek and as if in cue, tears started falling down her cheeks. She was immediately engulfed in an embrace. The other person didn't say anything and just held her, letting her cried her heart out.

He was gone. _Jason _left her.

* * *

_Sorrry! I didn't expect it to be this long before I can update. I keep getting stuck on the last scene that I have to leave it be for a while before I got another inspiration _

_Thanks soooo much for the reviews and PMs, you're the best really :) I don't think I'll continue this story if I didn't read your messages._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter and please please leave a review, it really means a lot to me. _

_Till next time! _


End file.
